


The Clearing

by crypt_mirror



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Torture, original characters please give it a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypt_mirror/pseuds/crypt_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was responsible for The Flood wherein he decimated most of humanity. What if there was another reason why Michael went on a rage rampage during The Flood? And what if this reason has now come back to haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to write a story that would touch on Michael's past. So borrowed elements from biblical apocrypha. Uses OC characters, please give it a chance. Don't worry canon character(s) will come out to play too. 
> 
> To Callay....Thank you for the wings.

CHAPTER 1 

 

Michael was flying along Kyle Canyon, a cool and forested area part of the Spring Mountain range. He inhaled the mountain air as the early morning sunlight bathed it's warm glow around him. Both he and Alex decided to change up their training for the next two days. Most of Alex's training had been in Vega or the desert. It was time they went to the mountains close to Vega. 

Without warning he felt he was losing altitude and try as he might could not control his flying. A language he hasn't heard in centuries began ringing in his ears. He felt something was pulling him to a small forested area in the mountain. Still unable to control himself the strange force finally released him in the middle of a clearing. He got up to try go fly again but couldn't. He stood in the middle of the clearing, thoughtful, his midnight wings flapping behind him.

"Alex, come in," he called over the comm link.

"Yup, I'm here, by the way couldn't you have slowed down. I lost you there suddenly. You know how I hate playing catch up."

"Alex meet me at this signal and be careful," Michael instructed.

"Wait is something wrong? Are you ok," Alex's voice crackled over the comm link concerned.

As Alex was talking Michael began walking out of the clearing. When he reached one side of the tree line he couldn't move forward. An idea was already forming in his head, he walked backward and found he could move again. He opened his wings and tried flying again but somehow it was as if he couldn't will his wings to move. He reached over to touch them and found nothing wrong with them physically, again he tried flight, again he was unsuccessful. He folded them back and they disappeared behind him.

_"At least that still works,"_ he thought. He could only think of two things that was causing this. Both were extremely unsavory circumstances. Recalling the strange chanting he heard right before he fell, he somehow hoped he was wrong. He began walking around testing his theory. His efforts were interrupted by Alex's arrival.

"Hey, what happened?" Alex had come upon the clearing in a sprint. 

"STOP!" Michael commanded. 

Alex heard the tension in his voice. He was alarmed for seldom did the angel display any emotion.

"What is it? Tell me!" He asked, on edge. 

Michael didn't answer. He gestured for Alex not to move, in a full sprint he took off towards the line of trees. He reached the edge of the tree line and to Alex's dismay, he saw Michael get slammed into something and fall into an ungraceful heap on the ground. 

Alex felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, but the frustrated expression Michael wore stopped him. 

"Michael! What the fuck!" Alex ran towards him again.

"Stay right there, behind that line of trees. I know what it is doing to me. I do not want anything to happen to you," he stated firmly.

"Alex, somehow I am bound to this clearing here. I tried but I am unable to get pass any of these trees, flying is out of the question too."

"That's not good. Who... What! is doing this?" 

"There is a ritual. Seals and inscriptions passed on through the lost Book of Moses, carved to make five points on these trees."

"But your an Archangel, and anyway you said those things weren't real, it should be nothing to you." 

"It should be. Most of the world know about the alleged 2 lost Books of Moses, the sixth and the seventh. They supposedly have the rituals and seals to call upon spirits, angels, to tap into the power of the elements. Since it was published in Germany in the late 1800s so called witches and warlocks have used them. However, they do not truly contain the power they promise."

"But, unfortunately in this case it's not those spells.There is another lost book, not truly lost but hidden and the only book that holds the real seals and inscriptions guarded through the centuries. Someone found it and is using it to do this." Michael rued the day when his Father allowed Moses to indulge his obsession to record these things, it was one thing to record the history and plight of his people but this shouldn't have been. 

"Thanks for the history lesson, I hate to say I told you so. You could have ridden in the jeep with me," Alex muttered impatiently. "So how do we get you out. Whoever made this will only be up to no good. So before they come let's get you out of here. Do you have any idea?"

"We have to find the seals. There should be five. They could be inscriptions or diagrams in a circle." Michael began walking towards what he could determine as the center. Then started walking towards the edge. " Alex look over there."

Alex walked towards the north of the circle where Michael pointed. "They would be at the bottom as close to the roots as possible". Alex found a circle with inscriptions on them. "Ok I found one, now what?"

"Take your short sword, fresh blood must be drawn across the blade first then cut across the inscription. You must draw blood for each seal for only fresh blood will work."

"Fresh blood? How am I ...?"

Michael regarded him with a raised eyebrow as if to say, "Are you really asking me that?"

Alex gave a huff then made a small cut with his short sword across his forearm. With blood across the blade, he slashed the inscription across on the tree.

A coyote started howling, and a strong breeze started blowing from nowhere.

Thinking that breaking one seal would unbound him, Michael tried escaping again but still to no avail. Alex turned towards him puzzled. Michael tilted his head towards the sound listening, brows furrowed as he briskly walked towards the next seal. "Find the next one here. Hurry Alex because whoever did this has been alerted to our efforts."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one cutting yourself to ribbons." 

He moved to the east side of the grove. Alex found another seal and repeated the same procedure. As soon as he was done a shriek filled the air. It seemed to come a couple of miles back but it filled the forest nevertheless. Alex couldn't tell which animal it came from. For somebody who had fought foul things like eight balls he couldn't deny the fact that he was seriously worried right now.

Again another attempt to escape the clearing was met with futility. Alex quickly moved to the next set of tress Michael indicated and found the third seal. He repeated the process. He looked towards Michael for the next seal.

Without warning Michael bent forward clutching his chest in great distress as he sank to the ground on his knees. Alarmed Alex ran towards him. 

"Michael ! Shit ! What the hell is happening!" He yelled as he scanned the clearing, his gun armed and ready.

Michael was in great pain, the only pain he could compare it to was when he cut off his wings when he fell and it was getting worse by the minute. It was getting harder and harder to breath and he was getting weaker. He gathered himself with all the energy he could muster.

" Michael ! What ...". Alex was about to disobey his orders and just drag Michael out of there. 

" STOP!" Michael barked sensing what Alex was about to do, " Alex ! Leave ! GO! NOW! It's coming! AAGHH...he gritted out before he fell to the ground unconscious.

For what seemed an interminable period he remained rooted to the ground. He stood there, shocked to see Michael fall, as his senses were slowly becoming overwhelmed.

A strange smell began to permeate the air. It smelled of the earth, and heat. The air became stifling. Around him things were becoming hazy. And his ears. Alex winced at a high pitched ringing that was assaulting him. He wasn't a fool. He knew, he had to get way from this clearing. A force that was able to take down Michael was coming.

Willing himself to move he forced himself out of the stupor that was threatening to overcome him. 

_Come on Alex, you better move it or you're not going to be any good to Michael_. Alex mentally berated himself for his inaction.

He ran. With relief he noticed he felt better the farther he was from the clearing. He saw a copse of bushes around a boulder, Alex sank heavily against it . He had ran uphill away from the clearing where Michael fell. From where he was he felt he was far enough to be safe but he still needed to be close enough to see what would happen.

He saw the Archangel's inert body. Alex found it hard to stop himself and just run there and get Michael out of that stupid circle. He knew it would be foolish but he couldn't help hating himself for being utterly helpless right now. 

Moments passed and nothing seemed to be happening. Suddenly Alex saw a dark cloaked figure walk up to Michael. Alex couldn't even see where the figure came from. It was as if one moment there was nothing there, then the next there was something! The figure lifted its hooded head as if sniffing the air .

Alex suddenly felt a familiar sensation on his skin. _The tattoos were shifting_. There was no doubt in Alex's mind that somehow he was being shielded from this figure by his tattoos. 

The figure started speaking in a strange language. Alex saw the figure just kick Michael heavily in the gut. Angel or no angel, a kick in the gut was still a kick and Alex winced.

Alex saw everything from his hiding place. Michael started to stir, he was attempting to get up. It seemed to Alex, Michael could barely stand as he only managed to get up on his knees before clutched his chest in pain. The figure muttered something and three other cloaked figures materialized.

Two picked him up and dragged him by his arms to a kneeling position in front of the figure. The third stood back. A thick leather clad arm came out of the from the first cloaked figure and hit the Archangel across his face. Michael's head and torso swung violently to one side, blood sprayed across the ground.

All this time not a sound came out of the Archangel . Michael just lifted his head and spat out some blood, his face not betraying any emotion as he looked up at his tormentor.

"You gotta hand it to him, still the smug bastard no matter what," Alex thought, although he couldn't deny how worried he was wondering how much the Archangel can take in his weakened condition again the desire to run over there with guns blazing was very strong.

Michael's tormentor spoke again. The two took Michael on each side and had him stand in front of him, while the other stood back. The one who spoke started punching him in the gut. Michael doubled over, after a command the two minions threw him down to the ground.

Michael was face down on the ground, he slowly tried to get up, coughing hard as he moved. Alex couldn't believe that he actually still had enough in him to get on his feet. The figure seemed to just stand there as if daring the Archangel to stand. The minions started to move forward, but were stayed by a sharp command from the first one.

Michael wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand as he regarded the hooded figure, then spoke. Alex caught a familiar name, a name that filled him with dread. It was a name from the old texts that Michael had him study and judging from what Michael told him about his kind, this guy was bad news.

AZAZEL.

Michael stood unmoving his gaze never faltered. Everything hurt. The binding spell earlier hit him so hard he fell unconscious and was weakened. The beatings that followed as soon as he woke up didn't help either. But he was first and foremost a warrior, pain will not defeat him. For now, it seemed that Alex was safe and that was the most important thing.

_"Mikayel_ ," the figure drawled out his name in their language. "How does it feel to be so weak? Bound by these seals. Seals you tried to break. I anticipated this therefore I already had another barrier in place. I know you have help but strangely enough I can't seem to find your aide," hard edged, deep yet mellifluous voice continued in a foreign language.

"Azazel, I should've known from the smell. How are you here, your form ?" The strength in Michael's voice belied the pain he was feeling and the cold fear that started to creep from his gut, for if Azazel was here then the others could not be far behind. If the fallen had escaped their confines then... Michael did not even want to fathom that thought.

"I have my ways," as he continued speaking in Lishepus, their angelic language .

The figure to Alex's surprise laughed. Amazingly a deep rich laugh. He tugged at his hood. As it fell, his breath caught. The creature, angel or whatever he is, was truly beautiful. Dark blond curls that fell to the nape of his neck shone in the sunlight. Smooth, olive skin wrapped the outlines of a formidable musculature. The angel had a face that seemed to rival the sculptures in House Riesen, Alex had to consciously tell himself to stop gaping. This was Azazel the leader of the Fallen angels whom Michael had driven away to suffer in purgatory ages ago. 

Michael restrained himself from startling. He hasn't forgotten Azazel's beauty and to be hit full force of it was something he never thought would happen again.

"You stole the seals and perverted them into this abomination to serve your dark purposes,"

"Mikayel, we are so noble now, I see." Azazel grinned. "And why not! All this is a better use for them than just gathering dust. " 

Before anything further can be said, Michael had swiftly moved to pick up his swords from the ground and leaped towards Azazel. As he was about to make a fatal strike Azazel managed to block him with his own sword at the last second. The minions moved forward swords out. Michael faced them too without missing a beat. Again Alex was just amazed by the pure ferocity and grace of Michael's movements. As far as Alex could tell it didn't seem as he had just been beaten up minutes ago.

Heaven wrought steel sang as the angels fought each other. It was four against one, but even then, Michael was able to stab one of the hooded figures with a fatal blow to his gut. The minion fell. 

Alex was going crazy. "Fuck this," he started to stand with the intent of running to the clearing. 

_"No!"_ a voice spoke in his head. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him his vision blurred. The world tilted.

_"Stay here, this is not your fight"_.The voice said again. Alex felt the uncontrollable urge to close his eyes then darkness claimed him.

"Well, we can't have that," Azazel said as he saw the damage Michael had done. He held out his hand and began chanting in some foreign language. 

Michael felt the "wing ripping" pain again. In a desperate attempt Michael threw his sword at Azazel. The sudden movement took the fallen almost by surprise. With impossible speed he caught the sword by the hilt as it was inches away from his face.

Michael fell to the ground, writhing in pain. The remaining hooded figures picked him by his arms and dragged him towards the trees.

The Archangel's vision swirled as he felt himself being dragged on the ground. He felt rough hands remove his coat and rip his shirt. He could see blurry outlines of his cloaked captors. In pain and his senses askew, he struggled to get up from the ground. 

He willed his wings to come out, but nothing happened, the magical binding was too much. His captors came forward he could barely discern the flanged mace on their hands. 

Then they struck. The first blow hit him on the back, the blow knocked him to the ground. The sharp edges of the diamond shaped head of the club tore his skin on impact. He tried to resist them. But he found it was hard to move anything, his arms , his legs, all of him. It was like swimming in quick sand. Repeated blows hit him on the back, side and torso, each landing with a sickening thud with the accompanying sensation of torn skin. Through his clouded senses he could feel the intense anger behind each blow fueling their impact. Slowly consciousness escaped him.

####  xxxXXXXXxxx

Little by little awareness rippled through his senses. Michael felt the pain. His entire body seemed to be screaming at him. Sharp, shooting sensations that felt like a thousand daggers were ripping through his muscles, wracked his entire body. It hurt, it hurt so much he felt his head would burst. HIs entire body shook violently as waves upon waves of the sharp, ripping, burning hurt coursed through him. It took all of his will not to cry out as the rare cold sweat broke on his brow. It hurt to even breath. He steeled himself with deep meditative breaths willing control over the pain, willing his body to heal. 

_Welcome to the wonderful world of being fully corporeal_ , he thought, despite himself.

All he wanted to do right now was just curl within himself with his wings wrapped around him. To rest. He realized even that he couldn't do. Before he even fully opened his eyes, he knew he was bound. His arms were stretched out over his head by chains that were secured to two trees. His legs spread apart were also bound in chains secured to iron stakes on the ground. 

Michael looked down on his body. Various bruises covered him. Broken ribs, he thought bitterly. From what he could see there was dried blood along with lacerations, some deeper than others. Some of the injuries to his relief were healing, but they were healing slower than usual for him.

While unconscious he had literally been half kneeling mid air, his upper body leaning to one side held up by the chains. He slowly moved his muscles as he gingerly stood up. Only his years of meditation and training prevented him from giving in to the searing pain that moved through him once again.

Michael managed to examine his bounds. All of the shackles were inscribed with binding seals. Out of frustration he tugged at the chains on his wrists. The futile action brought in a fresh wave of the ripping pain.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He thought of all the things that had gone wrong in the universe that brought him to this point . He looked around him, he determined that Alex remained undiscovered at the very least he had that to hope on. He saw Azazel sitting on top of a large boulder, framed by the orange rays of the setting sun behind him. Azazel was watching him closely. One of the hooded figures stood by.

"Don't worry these things are not empyrean," he said in a deep languid voice as he waved the mace in front of him.

" I believe they're from hell, effective but not as deadly," he stated matter of factly as he jumped off the boulder with an easy grace. He walked over to the bound archangel. 

"Here let me." Azazel extended a hand on Michael's chest. Michael recoiled at the touch but could not really get too far because of the chains. Azazel placed both hands on him. A warmth enveloped Michael's torso. He found he could breath better.

"It might not be like Raphael's healing. But it will do. My associates were a little bit enthusiastic earlier. I don't want you to die...yet." Honeyed tones with a beguiling smile taunted Michael.

Michael did not even respond. A murderous expression on his face as rage pierced Azazel through his blue, green eyes.

He turned to the cloaked figure next to him.

"Amezyarak, make sure I am not disturbed," he commanded.

"But Azazel, you must not....!"

" I'm well aware of that." Azazel interrupted in a tone that brooked no argument. Amezyarak was about to say something else but instead he turned, opened his wings and flew into the receding sunlight.

Azazel looked at the Archangel that had thrown him and his brethren in a prison within purgatory. A prison of desolation and darkness. Their sin, according to their Father was fornicating with humans and having children with them. His hate for him had endured through the multiple millennia he had languished in his prison. 

Azazel thought about the events that brought him here. The humans have a saying fortune favors the prepared mind. In the chaos that followed after God's disappearance a window of opportunity opened that allowed him to break the celestial chains that bound him. Sariel, another fallen wise in the ways of purgatory joined him. His two lieutenants Amezyarak and Haran steeped in the magic arts had been devising the magicks for escape and was just waiting for the right opportunity and thus all four of them were able to claw out of purgatory.

__

__

He found the Guardian of the Holy Texts, the one who the guarded the secret seals of Moses and Solomon. The Guardian had sympathized with Gabriel's cause that the humans were to blame for their state. Azazel capitalized on the guardian's sympathies to procure the seals. And since then they have spent years mastering the seals and have used it to conceal themselves. While the other three with him had been content to just remain concealed, Azazel had other plans.

The desire for revenge thrummed in his blood, like another living being inside of him that must be satisfied and now he was here, with the Archangel corporeal cut off from God' s grace and bound by the seals of Moses' lost text.

Even chained on all fours he was very aware that Michael did not look at all helpless. He stood tall, his injuries did nothing to mask the power within his lean, muscled build. His body was taut with vicious anger that radiated off each single pore of his being, he was a predator. A large cat that will easily pounce on him once unbound. Like any wild animal, more dangerous when injured.

The satisfaction of seeing Mikayel like this, made Azazel's blood sing in ecstasy. Mikayel ...wounded...bound, in pain. 

He knew he must bring into completion what he fully intended, but then seeing him like this....Azazel licked his lips ever so slowly.

Michael's gaze followed Azazel's every movement, unyielding, fierce. Azazel slowly removed his cloak and underneath it, was a reddish brown leather cuirass molded closely to his muscled form, it had ornate metal clasps on top of his shoulders and on his sides. He wore but a simple white tunic underneath. His arms were bare save for the strips of brown leather that crisscrossed to form intricate vambraces covering his hands up to his elbows. Around his waist was a leather skirt formed by long strips of leather reaching just above his knees, metal studs adorned each strip. 

Broad muscled legs peeked through where the skirt ended and his long boots began. He was simply extraordinary. Michael hates that he still regarded him as such. Hated the fact that he was under his mercy. He swore under his breath.

"Such words" Azazel mocked. "What would Father ever say."

Michael ignored his words. "You seem to have the same taste in clothing as my sister," Michael smirked at him. "So now you kill me, while bound to these seals. Truly your cowardice knows no end."

Without any preamble Azazel took the mace from his belt and raised it to hit Michael. Azazel stopped for the Archangel did not even flinch in the face of his fury and impending assault.

In an exasperated grunt, he threw the mace to the side and instead drew his sword. He stepped behind Michael. So close that Michael could feel his breath, ghosting on the skin of his neck. He could smell the scent of leather mixed with his own very male scent. Things were stirring within Michael that shouldn't be. 

Azazel took his sword and slowly traced it across his back several times, wounds reopened and bled anew. Michael inwardly winced as he felt the sting of a thousand paper cuts from the slashes the empyrean blade made. 

Azazel admired the trickles of blood making their way down his muscled back. He sucked and bit Michael's shoulder. The Archangel shuddered, Azazel was pleased as he knew how he was fighting for control. He liked him like this. He slowly dragged his tongue from the top of his back making his way down licking his blood. The heat from his firm tongue on his sore sensitive skin was pushing him to the very brink madness.

"Uggh...No ..NO ...UGHH ..No...." His muscled arms straining against the chains.

"Fuck revenge or not? What am I to do with you ?" Azazel muttered.

"My dear, Mikayel," his voice gruff and low as he pressed against Michael's back. His right hand trailed on his arms while the other slowly made its way down to his chest, grasping his nipples. Michael bit back a moan as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to mentally control his entire body from shaking, trying to hate Azazel's touch.

All the while Azazel whispered in Lishepus in his ear. Michael concentrated on his breathing as his body betrayed his mind's resolve to stop Azazel. He remembered a time long ago, when he and Azazel would visit earth to become corporeal so they could indulge in each other's flesh. Even through the decades they couldn't seem to have enough of each other. He didn't realize how deep his feelings for him was until jealousy burned through him when he saw his dalliance with the human women. His hurt deepened when he saw how he consorted with them to disobey their Father.

"You betrayed me to them, to _him_ ," Michael coldly stated. "You were mine and I was yours Azazel, Father's wrath at what you had done was only matched by my anger, my hurt at your betrayal." The last words were barely a whisper as the anguish in his heart awoke.

"Beloved, knowing your frightful temper I shouldn't have, I was foolish, impetuous," He stepped in front of Michael and placed a hand on his cheek. Regret and sorrow darkened his handsome face.

"My anger at Father for making these creatures more than us, blinded me. The Star of the Morning fed my hate. When I visited them and saw the human women bathing at the great river Nile. I thought what better revenge than to despoil their bodies to ravage them, to have them carry and bear my fruit. Because of my hate for them I lost you." His luminous hazel eyes looked deep into Michael's.

"Hatred? No, it was lust!" Michael spat out. Azazel looked at him, his eyes filled with pain.

Lust. Envy. Pride. Azazel thought. The secret pride of having the sole attention of the Prince of the Seraphs more than doubled when the Star of the Morning himself showed him regard. Though he was the leader of the Watchers, the angels who watched over the humans, he was still a mere satellite that orbited the brilliant suns that were Michael and Lucifer. And so he was tempted. And so he was blinded as Lucifer used the Watchers in an attempt to overthrow Heaven.

But still in his heart he always believed he never deserved the punishment he received. He laughed a loud and derisive laugh. "Do you know what I went through after you threw me and our brethren into that pit ? I thought you cared for me and in my weakness you cast me out like I was nothing. The bone chilling darkness, the despair, the stench! You and Father threw us into the void. We were left without His presence, I was left without _you_ !!!"

"You should have just killed me that day, but instead I died a slow death everyday in there," anger and fury boiled so much, he hit the Archangel square in the gut, Michael couldn't help but double over from the force, a sharp exhale escaped his lips as waves of pain coursed through his broken body.

Enraged Michael lunged forward despite the pain with a low growl, he stretched the chains but they held. The effort caused the shackles to dig deeper into his already raw skin.

Azazel instinctively backed away from Michael's naked fury. The impact hit him with a strange mixture of fear and to a certain degree, excitement. The desire that roiled in his groins filling him.

"Tsk...tsk...why must you do that, my love. Why hurt yourself more." He admonished. 

Michael just huffed. " I do not regret what I have done," Michael said without any trace of doubt. "If you didn't know a part of me died that day. When Father decreed that I slaughter the humans because their love for him was replaced, I did not hesitate. Because I was angry at them, the reason for your Fall."

Azazel realized his pain was as deep as his, the fiery liquid inside him finally spilled over and without any word Azazel leaned forward and grabbed Michael's head with one hand and started kissing him.

He was met with unyielding lips at first. Azazel was undaunted, soon his efforts paid off. Michael gave in and responded , their tongues wrestled, the kiss deepened with a fierce hunger that burned through both of them. Their arousal rubbing against each other wanting to be released. Both their wings exploded into their full glory behind them and as they kissed their wings reached out and joined each other enveloping them in the musky, sweet smell of feathers.

"Azazel" Michael moaned. The way he said his name in a throaty baritone, almost made Azazel come to tears. 

"Let me go." Michael breathed in between the kisses.

"No, my beloved," Azazel's voice low and dangerous.

With great effort the fallen angel stopped and moved away from the bound Archangel he began to slowly circle his captive. His corporeal form did not take away from the magnificence of him. A body built for strength and speed. A lean and muscled torso with sinewy limbs. His strong, defined solid back held his massive midnight black wings that shimmered in the moonlight, he missed them so.

Michael tracked him like prey. His face unreadable as his eyes glinted. 

Azazel held Michaels's eyes as he stepped back and began stripping off his armor slowly, deliberately. He stood as tall as the Archangel but as Michael was lean almost feline. Azazel was built with thick, broad muscles like a bear, the ideal form that ancient Greeks celebrated in their art. His wings were golden brown. Though the colors seem to shift to from light to dark brown in certain spots and almost gold as the moonlight touched the silken feathers. His midsection muscles formed the most beautiful V in front of his groins. His cock thick and long with arousal.

Michael studied him. He saw his once flawless olive skin were marked with several thick, healed, long, rope like scars that crisscrossed his back, some reached his trunk. For Michael they were a reminder of what Azazel went through In purgatory. He almost felt sorry for him.

Azazel quietly stood in front of him. The ache that he tried to stave off began to overcome the Archangel. He ached at the sight of him like this. Ached so much he couldn't help but move towards him, straining his chains again.

He knelt in front of Michael and undid his pants and cupped his entire manhood, he inhaled his scent. He had never forgotten the smell of him of his arousal, an essence that was truly his, it was like coming home for him. The simple gesture just made Michael shudder.

"I want to see all of you." Azazel grinned, almost like a little kid with a new toy. He stood up and with his sword, made short work of his pants, the shredded material left on the ground.

Azazel drew his sword and ran it on his arm lightly so the blade can be edged with fresh blood and in one swift move he cut the chain that bound his right arm .Michael immediately drew his wrist to his chest to rub the ache.

"Now be very good," Azazel knelt before him again.

Michael watched, his breath hitched as Azazel took the tip of his cock into his mouth, his tongue flicking at the opening of his tip, as his strong hands grasped Michael's hips. Azazel swallowed his entire cock. Michael moaned softly, his eyes closed as he leaned his hips into Azazel's mouth.

Azazel felt Michael's delicious weight in his mouth, his arousal growing , the thickness of him yet so responsive to the undulating pressures of his mouth. Azazel hummed in pleasure. He remembers how his beloved Archangel wanted to take his time, wanted to be worshipped. It will be different this time. He sucked harder and faster. His tongue was everywhere. Michael squirmed as his teeth grazed him.

Azazel's wicked ministrations made Michael thrust harder and harder into his mouth. His fingers burrowed into the golden curls then found his way onto Azazel's back.

Michaels free hand dug into that sensitive spot in the middle of his back, where the base of the wings almost meet. Muscled, scarred skin, soft feathers, strong ligaments ...they all felt so good under Michael's hand. His strong fingers deliberately stroking, then raking his scars then his feathers. As Azazel suddenly increased his pace, Michael' s breath had quickened. Michael responded by kneading harder while grasping, almost pulling the soft but strong base feathers.

The Archangel's firm hand on his upper back stroking, massaging felt insane for Azazel. He almost lost his rhythm because of the sheer agony and pleasure of his strong touch right there in that perfect spot between his wings.

Their wings beat around them as if to keep up with the increasing crescendo. They hit the peak and the now unchecked force released as Michael exploded into Azazel's mouth. Azazel swallowed as both their wings reached up one more time until they spasmed violently in climax.

Michael, with eyes half closed shuddered then exhaled and murmured words in their language that thrilled Azazel. Azazel rose up, a sly smile on his handsome face as he wiped the come on the side of his lips. As their breathing evened out, their wings closed behind them with a soft rustling sound.

With his free hand, Michael pulled him roughly towards him. They kissed hard and open mouthed, their tongue wrestling each other and drinking each other's still present need. 

Azazel let go and walked towards his cloak producing a vial of oil. " Fortune favors the prepared," he sneered at Michael. 

"Mikayel ," the way his name rolled off his tongue in their language just made Michael hard again. Azazel circled him. Michael stayed unmoving, but every fiber of his being seem to crackle with electricity.

Strong hands grasp him from the back traveling up his chest as the fallen angel sucked and bit down hard on the sensitive skin at the base of Michael's perfect neck. His hands then moved so slowly on his muscled back where the obsidian feathers began up to the downy feathers of his underwing. His fingers traced the injuries on Michael's back. Michael growled as his body arched towards him.

"You are mine,Mikayel in my darkest moments I only thought of you, of us touching ,of me taking you, me inside of you ." Azazel breathed into his ear. 

Michael's thoughts were a maelstrom of emotions:duty, guilt and yes, lust. Sex with humans sated him for a while, but humans craved a certain gentleness from him, Michael had missed the wild abandon only sex with another angel could bring. And as much as he loathe to admit it, he missed Azazel.

"This is unnecessary," he sighed as he tugged the chain on his left arm. 

"My Archangel, mine," Azazel purred as he cut the chain on the remaining arm. Though both his arms were unbound his legs were still spread far apart by the chains on his ankles, a cold reminder of what Azazel is capable. Azazel took the oil in his hands grasping Michael from behind he moved his slicked fingers in between the well formed muscles of his buttocks. Michael groaned, his legs gave way.

Azazel moistened himself with the oil carelessly then grasped Michael's hips tightly, as he was so painfully hard already. But the Archangel had other ideas. Michael turned and managed to wrestle Azazel and flip him on the ground in front of him.

"Must everything be a battle with you? Mikayel?" Azazel's voice husky and low, as the Archangel now loomed over him, almost straddling him.

Michael just grunted. His injured body had protested at the effort. But his body's adrenaline fueled by the impetus of the moment blunted away the pain.

Azazel moved in between Michael's legs and brutally pushed Michael onto the grass. Michael grabbed both his hands reacting to the roughness. Azazel moved forward and started kissing Michael hard, sucking his tongue and lips. Azazel began trailing kisses down his chest, sucking his nipples in a way that made Michael almost scream. 

He continued all the way down to the taut muscles of his torso. Azazel took his hard, throbbing cock and plunged deep into Michael in one savage movement. There was no gentleness, just pure unadulterated desire to possess. With each thrust he poured all his anger, his regret, all the pain, all the passion. Azazel's hand stroked Michael's cock with each thrust as Michael braced himself against the ground, silently thankful that Azazel freed his hands.

With each thrust the manacles dug deeper into Michael's already raw skin weakened by the spell, blinding sharp pain magnified each time, Michael never allowed himself to wince. 

"It's too much for you? Have coupling with humans made you soft ," Azazel mocked.

"Beg me to stop and I will Oh! Great Archangel," he taunted again, as he with great control paused mid thrust , an open challenge in his eyes. 

Michael glared at him. Azazel's exquisitely classic face, the strong broad neck, the heat from his olive skin all of it seem to just tease him, even his golden brown wings flapped lazily behind him.

The sweet torture of it drove him to the edge. He truly could kill Azazel right now but he was too far gone. His need, his hunger that Azazel awoke overpowered his will. 

"Fuck you Azazel, stop and I'll tear you apart ," Michael said as he dug his fingers deeper into the muscled hips so hard, as desire and self loathing blurred. He would have broken bones if his lover was human.

Azazel sneered as Michael shifted his speech to such crude modern colloquialism. Somehow this was Michael's version of begging, it thrilled him to his very core driving him to quicken his pace, and if possible thrust harder. He just wants Michael to come, lose all control and just stop being Michael. 

Both their gazes burned with naked intensity, challenging, desiring, their eyes never wavered from each other, mouths partly open panting, moaning. Michael proving to Azazel, perhaps also to himself that he could take the sheer force of everything he could give, giving in to the pleasure, the pain while Azazel pounded him senseless. Their wings violently flapped around them with no discernible rhythm. Desperately tearing through the air around them in wild discordance.

For Azazel, when the dam finally broke, he screamed as he bucked violently one more time as he filled Michael with white liquid heat. Azazel shooting inside of him made Michael come all over Azazel's hand as called out his name in a strangled moan. With a great shudder he fell on top of Michael, who himself had collapsed on the grass.

Michael felt all of it, the rawness of it all as Azazel took him. Lesser beings would have been broken. He missed this as he missed his home and yet deep inside was a guilt awakened. Guilt for Azazel's Fall, guilt for The Flood, guilt for his need right here, right now. All the emotions from all those years laid bare, the hurt, the jealousy, made their coupling so brutal but each of them still wanted more, craved for it, for in the end it satisfied a longing no matter how wrong.

Both were panting from their efforts, sweaty and sticky with cum. Michael grabbed his torn up pants to clean themselves. His back on the ground a welcome respite as the soreness of his body returned reminding him of his injuries.

Azazel raised himself on his hands and knees and looked down on Michael as his wings beat lazily around around them as if fanning them. He enjoyed the sight of Michael spent, like this not even putting his wings away as they lay all spread out on the ground like a decadent, feathered black iridescent carpet. They stayed like this, powerful bodies, slicked with sweat gleaming on their skin. Azazel's blond curls falling around his face like honey as his sweat slowly fell onto Michael's face, Michael passed his tongue over his lips, licking Azazel's fallen sweat, his own sweat covering his chest as it heaved in unison with his lover. 

Michael placed bent one arm under his head while the long tapering fingers of his other hand traced a thick coiled scar on Azazel 's torso. Hazel eyes held blue green ones. All was still around them, even the crickets stopped their incessant noise, the night that surrounded them seemed darker and the moonlight around them brighter.

Their achingly beautiful forms, frozen figures in some Renaissance master's painting as lesser creatures held their breath waiting to see what would happen next.

Behind a copse of bushes, a silent witness also held his breath, one question burned through his entire being, "What the hell is going on Michael?"

__

__

__

 

__

__

__

TBC

__

__

Lishepus = The language of the angels specially created for "Dominion". Hopefully they'll have more of it in Season 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For purposes of this fic; all the angels speak the angelic language ( or Lishepus as the language creator of Dominion call it ) when speaking amongst themselves.  
> When speaking with humans present I will enclose their dialogue with this [dialogue]

Chapter 2

 

 

Michael broke the spell first. He eased out of Azazel's arms and sat up, knees to his chest and in one movement his wings disappeared behind him.

Azazel kissed a shoulder then sat across him, and watched him intently. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Michael was studying the pattern of the seals on his shackles. In the meantime he was thinking about several things at several different levels. One part of him had decided to stop any self recriminations for now, the fact is what happened, happened already and he had resigned himself to the reality that somehow he was going to pay for this one way or another.

Another part of him was thinking about the seals. What was making everything extremely potent? Why breaking the seals on the trees didn't work? The realization that they truly took the time to master the seals and forge a force to contain him left him somewhat disconcerted. 

Another part was wondering what was going on with Alex right now. Then of course the most significant part of all these rumination was figuring out to end all of these without bringing humanity to the edge of ruin, again. However intense their coupling had been he knew Azazel wasn't here just because he missed him.

Then there was also a part of him, the very male part who just had a good pounding that just wanted to sleep. _I really miss my bed right now _, he thought miserably.__

Of course part of him was quite thankful Azazel cannot read his thoughts unless he wanted him too.

"I have no clothes," he said instead.

Azazel muttered something, annoyed. He stood up and walked towards a boulder. Michael saw him briefly stop at his discarded cloak and reach into the pocket and push something in further. Then he grabbed a pack that leaned against the boulder opened it, to produce a bundle. He threw it over to Michael who caught it with one hand.

"No confidences, no endearments. Were you just planning to get up and leave me. Although to state the obvious leaving might be difficult for you," he said in that deep musical voice of his that had enthralled many a human both women and men. 

In response Michael just opened the bundle then put it over his head. It was a tunic a little bit wide around his narrow shoulders, the length of it hit mid thigh. After putting it on, he belted it then laid back on the grass. He saw Azazel also had also replaced his clothing back on.

He looked at Michael and smiled. "I much prefer you naked, but this ....hmmm reminds me of old times, beloved."

"It's been a while since I've worn one of these,"he said absently. He turned to him. "Azazel, somehow you summoned me. What am I doing here? What are we doing?" his tone almost weary.

"You are going to help bring everything into completion. Open the gate so my brethren can be free. The others think I would be weak with you around. But they're wrong, having you here like this, brings me closer to what I intend." 

"Why didn't you just kill me, you and your brethren had the chance, you could have had your revenge by now ."

"No, Mikayel, everything has their own time. I didn't want you dying before I had my time with you. As much as my companions are against it, they promised me I could be alone with you, I still want you to pay for what was done to me, but I cannot deny, the more I hated you somehow the more I longed for you."

He laid next to him, Michael' s arm under his neck. Michael started making small circles on his opposite shoulder, a habit of his Azazel remembered from a long time ago. Azazel moved closer to him. 

"Did you kill the Guardian of the Texts?" he asked, worried, trying to gauge the damage that Azazel might've cause when he escaped.

" I didn't need to. With the chaos that followed after our dear Father disappeared, it was easy enough to manipulate things and keep him distracted. Don't worry beloved, only duplicity was involved in procuring the texts not murder." 

"You didn't kill to get here?" disbelief in his voice.

"I didn't kill to get the texts. Otherwise, yes I fought and killed with my brothers. Some riff raff in purgatory. Some angels. Unimportant ones, don't worry," he said flippantly. 

Azazel turned his head when he noticed that Michael's fingers have stopped moving. The Archangel's eyes were closed soft even breathing filled the space between them. He leaned over and kissed his lips tenderly, a twinge of regret in his chest when he thought of the things to come.

XXXXXXX

 

ONE YEAR AGO

 

Somewhere in the Western Cradle

 

Azazel landed in front of one of the abandoned houses that littered one of the more desolate spots on the cradle. Dressed in a simple Henley shirt and jeans he had done some reconnaissance around the mountains near Vega and even visited Vega briefly. 

Time runs differently in purgatory and the realm between heaven and earth. By the time they were finally in Vega, twenty years had passed since God left. They had to adapt to the human world, and find the means to be hidden from all angels especially the higher ones. It was a slow process. The seals and texts of Moses provided the means to call upon the higher angels, but they need to summon only one and imprison him.

"So where are we with the conjuration of the seals," he asked as he came in.

Amezyarak thought first before answering him, as he peered over the ancient texts laid out on the table before him. He had a severely scarred face. Half of his face showed classic features, dark blue eyes and dark hair that fell in uneven lengths to his neck. His left eye half shut by pale stiff flesh. Thick, raised welts around his neck. Warped flesh that seemed to form craters. 

His brother Haran, looked up slightly to acknowledge the question, but didn't speak. He shared the same features as his brother. And because of some quirk of his tormentor who tortured him in purgatory, the _right side _of his face was scarred.__

Sariel sat on the floor on the other side of the room, examining a dagger. He was more fortunate as he was not as disfigured. Only a single scar starting ran from the top of his left eye, across his nose to his right cheek, the rest of his scars concealed beneath his clothes. 

In front of Sariel were an assortment of daggers, knives, maces and swords. Some were from hell and some from purgatory. They had nothing empyrean, they lost those as soon as they were cast out. They didn't have much use for these weapons except for the certain occasions when lower angels unwittingly happened upon them. They were easy to dispose off, those vile creatures. He never thought they would succeed getting out of purgatory, but he had to admit Azazel was clever.

Amezyarak finally spoke. "I'm trying to refine the summoning and binding spell. Spying in Vega helps but we have to watch our distance, the concealments does not hide us entirely, if we stay too long there, he would sense our presence. The spells are incomplete, I need something of his, something unique, blood would be the most ideal."

" This might be sufficient....." 

He looked thoughtful. "Yes, this will do quite well." He turned to Azazel, his one eye bored into him. "You hid this from us." 

"I've had it since before he threw me into that prison. It has been my constant companion all this time. You never asked." Azazel appeared untroubled by the accusation.

Amezyarak bit back a retort, instead he asked. "What about the Chosen One? Isn't he under the Archangel's protection?"

"What about him? The Chosen One is a myth. We have the means to deal with an Archangel. If the Chosen One does exist, he will be dealt with if he interferes."

 

Vega

 

Michael circled the Stratosphere then alighted on the narrow ledge that surrounded the tower. His imposing, midnight black wings upswept, then disappeared behind with a quiet murmur.

It was a favorite spot of his if he wanted to get away without totally getting away. More than one thousand feet above ground, the narrow ledge wrapped around the entire circumference of the tower. The Archangel can spend hours just sitting there with his long legs dangling or just simply standing with his arms across his chest impossibly balanced in the narrow structure with the entirety of Vega spread out before him. Extending his senses, he would let the sights and sounds of Vega just wash over him. Today, he was unsettled. It was a vague feeling of something being wrong somewhere. 

Some days he didn't feel it, but some days it seemed like heaviness in the air. It was frustrating, with heaven's gates closed he felt the limits of his angelic senses. Something dark and evil, but vaguely familiar was hidden from him. He had increased his patrols around Vega even the Western cradle, but other than random bands of eight balls or newly hatched machinations by Gabriel there was truly nothing out of ordinary. But he knew it was there and it will be just a matter of time it will before it will reveal itself.

 

TWO DAYS AGO

 

Alex was drunk. He just came from talking to Claire. Claire was going to marry William. Claire was moving up the wedding. That was the end of that. It didn't matter if she didn't love him. She was looking out for the city. The bad part of that is that, she was right. Alex ran to the barracks and stole Ethan's stash of whiskey. He hid in a corner avoiding the curfew police. And walked, and drank, somehow he found himself staring up at the imposing shadow of the Stratosphere.

He looked up and then promptly doubled over and vomited. Not caring he just sat on the ground, morose.

As he was bent over, he didn't notice a figure stand over him.

" Alex, why are you out here? Archangel Corps or not, it's curfew," the commanding voice of the Archangel intoned.

Alex looked up not speaking. Michael was shocked to see tears running down his face. The stink of liquor and vomit on his clothes hung heavy in the heat of the night air.

" Michael, I'm ...I'm ..." He took another swig from the bottle.

Michael looked down at the broken man in front of him. 

"Come," 

Michael bent down to remove the now empty bottle of scotch from his hands. Then his tall figure stooped as he scooped up Alex easily in his arms as his wings lifted him up. Too drunk to care he didn't resist.

The Archangel came through the Stratosphere's large window and landed gently. He propelled the drunk Alex to the bathroom. He opened the door for him and pushed him inside.

"Take a bath. I'll get you some clothes." 

Alex just nodded slowly as Michael closed the door behind him. Michael gathered a shirt, boxers and pajamas. He heard running water, then silence. After giving it a couple of minutes he knocked.

" Alex, Alex." No answer. He slowly opened the door and walked into the spacious, marble bathroom. 

Alex was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, his legs just spread out, his head just hanging. Michael sighed, he observed that his face was wet and that he smelled of mint. At least he had the good sense to wash his face and clean his mouth, he thought.

"Here, let me help you". He leaned down and grasped him by his shoulders to stand him up. Michael unbuttoned his uniform jacket then removed it. He unzipped his closed fitting long sleeve shirt and pulled it over his head. All this time, Alex just stood there, his light blue eyes quietly watching the Archangel.

"You should be able to manage by yourself now. I'll be outside." He said in his usual clipped manner.

But he didn't move when he should've, instead Michael's eyes was drawn to the blue markings on his muscled body, his hand moved as he lightly traced a pattern below his ribs. Alex drew a sharp intake of breath at the touch.

Michael slowly moved his hand away. Then turned as if to leave. Alex reached out and grabbed Michael's hand, he looked down on it picked it up studied it as if he was seeing it for the first time. 

"Michael are you ok? Because I'm not ok. It hurts so much ....you're hand is so warm," his disjointed thoughts came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Alex, I'm fine. You can let go,"

Undeterred, the soldier clutched both his hands in his. Alex felt really good holding his hands. He let his own fingers travel over the Archangel's long tapered ones. "You always look so cold, unfeeling but your hands are so warm." This time his drunken unsteady gaze gone replaced by an intense look directed at the taller man.

Alex stepped closer. The Archangel stood, quiet, unmoving, waiting. 

"Kiss me Michael, please." He reached up and pulled the Archangel down closer to him.

"You don't know what you're asking," he whispered as he made a half hearted attempt to remove Alex's hands around his neck.

"Maybe..." He breathed as he planted a small kiss on Michael's lips, his hold on the Archangel a little firmer. He felt Michael hesitate for what seemed like forever.

"Warm lips..hmm," as he trailed more small kisses on his lips. Alex felt Michael's hand on his neck as the angel's warm mouth took his, returning the kiss.

Fuck! He feels so good! His lips.. lips that were always pressed together hard, in disapproval, felt so soft. Alex felt the want roiling in his belly go straight to his groin. He moaned. He reached for Michael like someone drowning, pressing on him, taking him- eager to relieve his hunger. Michael held his face in his hands, holding him back slightly, while he pushed him against the cool marble wall. He kissed him back slowly, he stilled Alex's erratically probing tongue, guiding the kiss with his mouth lips leisurely, deliberately, savoring him.

For Alex his experiences with guys up to this point basically just involved: slam, bam, thank you man. The deepening kiss made him breathless and left him with a delicious dizziness, that made him grateful for the wall behind him.

Michael slowly disentangled himself from him. "Alex, you should go have that bath now." His face still so close, his voice low.

"Yeah, you're right...," Alex replied in tight gasps. He stepped back and unbuckled his pants, his hands shook slightly, as he peeled them off. He stood there in his boxers and looked at him. Michael in easy, graceful movements removed his long coat and hung it on the hook on the wall without taking his eyes off him. 

Michael remained still and waited. Alex knew his next move would decide how the night would go. He slid down his boxers. 

Michael's eyes roamed over him. His Father's blue markings enhanced every well defined muscle on his well built slim physique, from the strong, broad shoulders, hard chest, lean torso and the beautiful swell of his ass.

Alex's aroused cock twitched under the scrutiny, he pushed himself to make his way to the shower. He was relieved when he reached the very spacious shower section, congratulating himself for staying upright on his already wobbly knees. He turned on the water and started washing himself, grateful for the coolness over the heat that had taken over his entire being. Yet, he knew the coolness will only do so little. He wanted this, he thought as his hand touched his cock. The thought of Michael still standing behind the glass door, watching him made him stroke his cock. Long slow, strokes. What the hell is he waiting for!?

The Archangel stood there, listening to the sound of water hitting the soldier's skin. He had wondered about this but just relegated the idea, in a section on his brain labeled "possible but not entirely wise". He mentally started listing the reasons why this should never happen. He stopped at reason number 5, because, although he is immortal he really did not have all the time in the world. Additionally, he considered it was rude to let people wait especially horny Chosen Ones. 

He shed his clothes, and came behind the Alex. The younger man's breath hitched as soon as he heard the door open. Alex did not turn. He could feel his insides tremble from the expectation but he was also suddenly very nervous. Alex gasped as Michael's hands trailed in languid but firm movements from his lower back all the way to his shoulders. A moan escaped him as he felt Michael's warm tongue trace the blue markings on top of his clavicle. Then he nibbled and sucked his skin. As he reached the neck, Alex arched toward him, inviting Michael to give him more.

Alex could feel Michael's firm cock on his buttocks, his heart hammered against his chest rapid and loud. The angel guided the younger man's arms so he could brace himself against the marble wall, then moved his hips closer against his body.

"Alex?" he inquired in that deep timbre of his.

"Yes, Michael, please, just...oh, please..." 

Michael grabbed one of the oils on the wall and used it to prepare his charge. Gradually, tenderly until he felt him ready. Alex shook under his touch. Again his knees threatened to fail him. A very heady sensation had overcome him.

"Just breathe with me Alex, feel my breaths." Michael murmured against his neck. He felt Alex shudder. The younger man's desire mixed with his nervousness further aroused him. Michael pressed his body more to him. Alex closed his eyes and followed Michael's rhythm. The angel's hand on Alex's chest guided his breaths. The soft pelting of the water seem to intensify each sensation. In his entire life he never thought breathing could be relaxing yet be so sensual at the same time.

The shaking stopped but somehow he was more aroused. As Michael entered him, he gave a loud gasp at the feel of the angel's throbbing cock, it filled him, hot and tight. Michael fucked him slowly. Each thrust, lingering almost. Each thrust taking him to the very edge but not quite tipping over. Michael' s hand massaged his cock, his balls, gently at first, then slowly adding firm pressure following some strange mysterious rhythm that was so intoxicating. It was as if he was riding the crest of wave upon wave of sensual pleasure as Michael moved in him and he moved with Michael.

The angel came, filling him with a burst of his heat in that final thrust that sent Alex to the edge of his own climax. Exhaling loudly, he came on Michael's hand, the hand that stroked him soo deliciously as he was fucked. The Archangel held him as he slowly pulled out of him. 

Alex could not help himself "What the hell was that! God!" He gasped. Michael caught him as he almost sunk on the floor. A grimace on his beautiful face as he heard his Father's name.

" I have been around for more than a millennia now, I do know a couple of things." The Archangel smirked in between measured breaths.

They finished washing each other up. Then dried themselves with warm towels. Alex wore the boxers the Archangel set aside for him, a little loose, for the angel though lean was still broader. Imagining Michael wearing what he wore now somehow made him feel warm and tingly all the way down to his toes.

Alex took a long drink of water and plopped on the bed spent. He felt good, no he felt GREAT! Is this how sex is with Michael all the time? He wondered if there was some angel sex magic, he chuckled softly in the dark.

The smooth silk sheets felt perfect against his still warm skin. The Archangel without a stitch of clothing on, walked to the windows. Alex had the full view of his body bathed in the muted lights reflected from the city. And he was beautiful with that cool graceful athletic masculinity. Tall, pale skin over toned and well proportioned muscles. Alex chuckled again. It's a good thing Michael wears that long coat, he thought or else Ethan and some other guys and girls won't get anything done, spending the day watching his backside.

Michael left the windows open but closed the heavy shades in front of them. He didn't want the harsh glare of Vega's morning sun waking them up. Michael then crawled under the sheets with him and held him close after one more kiss. Alex knew he had the silliest smile plastered on his face. _Wings, next time _, was his last sleepy thought.__

Morning came, but his body was still heavy with sleep. He opened his eyes. His vision hazy, he had to blink several times. He moved slowly, in an effort to contain the full fury of the hangover already starting in his head. The space next to him was empty, barely a hint of warmth left from the previous occupant. Did he dream last night? 

He closed his eyes. Alex remembered each touch, each kiss. And when they fucked how it slowly took away the brokenness within him, the anger, his hopelessness with Claire. Part of him still wished that things were different between them. But last night he felt he was given a gift.

Alex stayed there enjoying the softness of the bed not really wanting to get up yet and face reality. He noticed the Archangel emerge from the small kitchen, already dressed. He stood over him, holding a tall glass of green liquid. What looked like concern etched on his face.

"Drink this." He commanded.

"Ohh...k. Good morning to you, too. What is this?" He asked eyeing the green liquid with suspicion as he gingerly sat up.

" It's an extract of several herbs, an excellent cure for what you humans call a hangover." 

He took the glass and drank a little, it didn't taste as bad as it looked.

"So ...umm ... About last night." He stared at the green liquid, again too nervous to meet the angel's eyes. 

A somewhat strange thought crept inside his head as he felt a flush wash over him as he remembered last night. He somehow recalled reading that before the war people used to pray to Michael, revered him like they did God, built entire churches for him. If they only knew...they might've prayed harder. He almost snickered, so he cleared his throat and hurriedly drank the concoction, then turned towards the Archangel's questioning look.

"Thank you Michael, for last night." He resumed after he gathered himself. 

"Alex, last night was ours," he said it with such absolute certainty. His usually impassive face contained the briefest hint of a smile as warmth shone through his blue green eyes. Only Michael could say so much in so few words. At that moment Alex wanted to just grab him, fling him to the bed and kiss him senseless.

Geez, get yourself together man. He swung his legs on the floor and took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow we are going to train somewhere else." Michael stated shifting gears, seemingly unaware of the effect he just had on Alex. 

Alex looked up, puzzled. "It will benefit you to have a change of environment emotionally, albeit only for a short period of time."

Alex sighed and rubbed his head. 

"Where are we going?" 

" The mountains. There is something out there."

 

XXXXXXX

NOW

Alex opened his eyes, disoriented. He was laying on the ground and it was dark. And why was he in a forest, fully dressed in his gear, he wondered as he got up. Slowly, he remembered driving the jeep to the mountains. Michael flying. Michael telling him to meet him in a clearing...

_Michael! Shit! _He looked out into the clearing then saw Michael and Azazel touching, kissing, doing things to each other that were...__

Alright. To say he was confused was an understatement. All he knew was that earlier all the other angels were trying to kill Michael. Now, Michael and Azazel were going at it like some large exotic birds. He sunk back against the rock, very confused and strangely aroused. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to calm himself, figure things out somehow

After a while he looked out again. It seems that they were done. He could also see that Michael's ankles were chained to iron stakes on the ground. What the hell is going on?

 

He sank heavily against a rock. What to do? What the hell, Michael? Just trust him, Alex. Just be ready.

 

XXXXXXX

 

Michael waited till Azazel became still next to him, even breaths, he felt his consciousness drift. Ordinarily, Michael could go for days not sleeping, but still being corporeal has certain rules and his body would need rest eventually. And right now he was tired, and he ached from everything. He was hoping that Azazel had also become weary from their carnal activities.

For his plan to succeed he needed to act now before the other Fallen would come back. The element of surprise would hopefully help them. They never talked about this before, but then he never thought they would need to. Hoping the time Alex spent on meditating would help, Michael focused on Alex.

" _Alex, hear me, it's Michael, _" he concentrated his thoughts on the human.__

_"Alex!"_

Alex was still leaning back against the rock, suddenly felt the back of his neck tingle, then a gentle caress seem to travel along his back.

" _Alex, hear me! _"__

Alex felt his heart skip a beat. He could hear a voice. A voice that sounded like Michael's, echoing around him.

"What the!? Where the hell are you?" He raised his head carefully so he could see below. "I can see you down there but I hear you right here!" He wondered out loud.

_"Good, listen I need you to do something we don't have time --" ___

"You're in my head! "

" _I thought that was obvious. Now please just listen and do exactly as I tell you _...."__

Alex listened. "Are you sure about that?" He spoke out aloud again. Alex could literally hear the angel sigh in his head.

" _Alex just communicate through your mind. There is no need to speak ! Focus Alex! _"__

"Okay! Calm down. Just keep your shirt on ! _That's IF YOU could keep your shirt on" ___

" _I heard that _"__

" _Michael what did you do to me earlier. I still have a headache from that. _"__

" _I didn't do anything to you earlier. If you recall I was quite busy. _"__

" _It it wasn't you who put me to sleep? _"__

" _No, it was one of them. I'm puzzled as to why. Remember Alex, concentrate on the markings. They will protect you. _"__

" _Yes, I got it don't worry. _" Impatient now at Michael's mother henning.__

Alex had made his way slowly down to the edge of the clearing as instructed, right where he hid the jeep and retrieved the items Michael asked. Then he crept as close as possible to where Michael was chained. He could see the Archangel was still lying on the ground, moving to his side. Next to him was the still slumbering figure of Azazel.

_"I'm here"_

Michael eyed the cloak, they key to the spell was in there he could feel it in his bones. It was almost ten feet away from him. He knew as soon as he would move towards it Azazel would awaken. He mentally counted in his head. 

_"Now !"_

Alex tossed a flame lighter and his own dagger at Michael, which Michael caught easily. He then kicked the cloak towards Michael, who dug into one of the pockets, relieved that he was right, as he found the item he sought. It was a pouch made of sackcloth a seal was drawn on it in blood. Inside the pouch a single black feather. He set fire to the torn pants then broke the cylinder to spill the rest of the combustible fluid inside, the fire grew larger. He threw the pouch into the fire and watched it burn.

Azazel' s eyes flew open as soon as his senses perceived a threat. He jumped battle ready,

Michael stood in front of him, free of his shackles, breathing hard, menacing. A long dagger dripped with blood in his hands. 

And there was something burning on the ground. Azazel's blood curdled as he cast a furtive glance at his cloak.

"The feather !"

Azazel swore violently for it was because he had Michael' s feather that they were able to make the binding spells hold him. Each feather was unique on each angel, more so with the distinct black feathers of an Archangel. And they were not easy to get, angels don't shed. And it's not like you can just walk up and pluck one off them. They had to be given freely for each single one of them was bound to the owner by the same mysterious, celestial force that conceal their wings.

He had held onto that single feather for more than an age, he had held onto it right before Michael threw him into purgatory. Michael's feather with him in purgatory was his only source of comfort and hope that one day he will be free and that one day he will have his revenge.

And somehow he had uncovered it while it was tucked inside his cloak. And now he was burning it . 

"Lose something? Beloved ?" Michael mocked him as he twirled the the dual swords he had quickly retrieved. 

Azazel picked up his sword from the ground and pointed it to him. "I still have you. Dead or alive It matters not!" His handsome face darkened with naked anger.

Azazel leaped at him swinging his broadsword. Michael blocked him with his dual swords. Each one swung at each other with the intent to kill.The deafening sounds of clashing steel echoed throughout the forest. To Alex the two went at it with the same intensity and ferocity they had when they had sex.

Alex watched transfixed. He was mesmerized by the brutal strength and deadly grace of the two combatants. 

" _Alex, you're still here? You need to leave now! Go back to Vega. _" Michael' s voice literally yelling inside his head.__

" _But, Michael you-- _"__

" _Leave now! That's the plan !"_

Dammit! Alex knew he had no choice. It made the most sense. Now that the binding seals have been broken with the destruction of the feather. Michael can handle them. He crept slowly out of the vicinity, keeping in mind what Michael had told him.

Michael spun around and delivered a well placed kick on his chest. Azazel stumbled and could not fully block another downward swing of Michael's blade. It cut through Azazel's shoulder deeply. He rolled in the grass barely missing Michael's second sword aimed at his throat. 

Michael cocked his head to one side as if listening. A shadow suddenly swept over him. He leapt backwards missing Amezyarak's blade by inches as he swung at Michael's head as he descended on the fight. 

The early morning sun had come up. As soon as he saw the second angel sweep down Alex stopped running and he couldn't bring himself to leave.

A familiar headache began to crawl inside his head. "You were told to stay away."

He groaned inwardly, he lost his focus thus leaving himself unprotected. He had disobeyed Michael's orders, now he was discovered. He turned to run. The third fallen flew close to the ground and grabbed him. He was thrown hard into the middle of the clearing.

Michael had sensed that another angel was coming and was about to take the fight to the air. His battle lust was subdued when suddenly he saw one of the fallen throw Alex on the ground in front of him.

Azazel stood up slowly, cradling his left arm, despite the injury he was amused at the turn of events. The Archangel even wounded remained formidable and now rendered impotent.

[ I suggest you drop those. We don't want the situation to get more out of hand.] He gestured towards Michael's swords.

Michael threw his swords down on the ground in frustration, which at this point, was a good thing because he had half a mind to throw them at _Alex _.__

He drew up his shoulders and coldly met Azazel's gaze. 

["I'll save you the effort of denying it, we know about the Chosen One."]

Both of the fallen looked at the Archangel and Azazel as they flanked Alex. Alex tried to stand, but instead was pushed down to the ground by Amezyarak.

"Hey! " he yelled, furious. Amezyarak held his sword to his neck, pushing it in until it nicked the skin.

"Ok, ok... Fuck! Stop that !"

" Kneel, human. Place your hands behind your head," he spoke in a strange accented voice. His sword didn't budge.

He knelt slowly, placing his hands behind his head. He looked and saw up close, their scarred faces, he couldn't help the shock that showed on his face.

[We all carry the scars of purgatory, young one], Amezyarak said as he noted Alex's reaction.

Alex looked up at him puzzled as he heard the strange language, then he turned his attention towards the others.

Azazel walked over to him his hand reached out to pick up his face. Alex turned his head swiftly to avoid his hand, but Azazel roughly grabbed his face and turned it to him. Alex felt he was looking at him like he was about to squash an annoying bug.

[So helpless. Is he yours? Are you keeping him for yourself.] Contempt lacing each word. 

Alex bristled, he hated the fact that he was kneeling on the ground with the angels basically towering over him, looking down at him, the sun beating down on his face. And though he couldn't understand the words. He knew the bastard, Azazel, was talking about him.

"Hey, dickhead! I know you're talking about me. You wanna share? " Alex gave him a brazen smirk. 

[Insolent human, I could rip your head off, right now! ] Azazel thundered, even as he carefully watched Michael. 

[He took one of ours! We should take what is his!] Amezyarak growled. 

[ I want to see the markings first.] Azazel commanded.

If Michael seemed surprised by the request he didn't give any indication, he remained inscrutable. Still rooted to the same spot when he stopped fighting with Azazel

[He doesn't need to be alive for you to see it! We are wasting our time!] Amezyarak stepped forward and pointed his sword in front of Azazel in frustration.

" Amezyarak! " he warned as he turned towards him.

Sariel extended his sword in between the two.[Cool your tempers, brothers.]

The movement was so swift it was as if there wasn't anything solid that actually moved. There was a slight displacement in the air and Michael was in front of Alex and the two fallen angels. His wings fanned out, he effectively blocked and flung Azazel who was coming up from his left holding his sword with the uninjured arm.

Michael flared out his wings with its razor sharp edges at Amezyarak and Sariel, they fell to the ground. Alex who have been watching Michael all this time was ready and ducked as Michael grabbed him effortlessly, with one arm while picking up his weapons with the other. Black powerful wings sliced through the air as they made their way out of the clearing, swiftly. 

"Wait I have to pick up my pack, over there." 

Michael flew low so Alex can grab his pack off the ground. It amazed Alex how Michael could maneuver like that while maintaining speed, really useful when you're trying to outrun murderous beings who can also fly.

Alex looked around to see if any of the Fallen were after them. Michael must have sensed his anxiety.

"They will not pursue us for the time being, their wounds are severe." His confident tone comforted Alex. 

Alex felt Michael gather speed then ascend a couple more feet. They flew over a landscape of ponderosa pines and white fir. There were various trees that Alex couldn't name, the fall season lending a variety of colors. Different size canyons dotted the area. It was breathtakingly beautiful, he could've enjoyed the view if he wasn't a little unnerved by the height plus the interesting sensation of being carried by Michael. Being held so close by his strong body....

"So what's the deal with you and Azazel? One minute he's trying to kill you, the next minute you guys were, you know.."

Alex felt Michael tense slightly. "We were lovers a long time ago, he betrayed me, disobeyed Father and I exacted Father's punishment by throwing him and his brethren into purgatory." He explained without a sign of regret or uncertainty. 

"Alright. You punished for your Father. So what does he want now."

Punishing for his Father, was a very simple way to put it. It was far more complicated than that. But this was not the time to discuss complicated things. "To kill me for revenge and to free his other brethren from purgatory," Michael answered simply. 

Alex quietly digested this thought. 

"Alex." Michael looked at him with his piercing green eyes. "Seeing Azazel again stirred things in me that should never be again. It was ...difficult to say the least." He said quietly with a moment's hesitation. 

"Ummm ... Can we land somewhere ." Alex wondered tentatively, not really sure if he wanted to have this conversation, more than a hundred feet up in the air.

"As soon as I clear this canyon." He answered. He climbed higher to clear the two hundred foot canyon wall. 

He felt the Archangel's arms shake slightly. " Michael, are you okay?" 

"Alex hold on." Came the terse reply.

They descended into the trees on the other side of the canyon. Alex clutched Michael tighter as his flying became more erratic. 

Michael hit a branch and just narrowly missed hitting a tree trunk head on. Finally his feet touched down, his arms let go and Alex got dropped unceremoniously to the ground. 

"Damn it, Michael! " He couldn't help exclaim as he hit the rocky ground. 

He picked himself up after making sure he didn't break anything. The Archangel was standing couple of feet away his wings still out, flapping slowly. Fists clutched to his side.

"I apologize, the landing was a little too rough." He turned to Alex, as he arched a brow at his discomfiture.

Alex stood up rubbing his now sore backside, "It's okay, you --"

"Alex, you need to double back, take the jeep and drive as fast as you can. I'lm going back to the clearing." He crossed his arms, unblinking blue green eyes pinned him, as he loomed with massive midnight wings slowly flapping behind him, intensifying that otherworldly air of his. Even wearing just a tunic and barefoot he still managed to look intimidating.

Alex broke from his gaze and took a breath. "Do you really need to do that? You sliced them up with your wings." Alex pointed out.

"Yes, it's quite necessary." Michael seemed more cagey than usual and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. 

"Michael, are you ok?" He took a step towards him. The Archangel took a step back while watching Alex intently.

"I'm fine." He snapped. 'I believe I gave you your instructions, you should go now." He said more deliberately as if explaining something to a small child. 

Alex stepped back then sighed. "I'm sorry I should've listened to you, I ruined everything."

"No, I made an error in judgement by bringing you here in the first place. I should've just dealt with this myself." Michael looked away keeping his eyes on the space above Alex's head.

"Wait, you knew about them?" Disbelief with a trace of irritation mirrored on his face as he faced the Archangel. 

"Not exactly, as I've told you I suspected something. They concealed all this using various enchantments and rituals, from the stolen texts. Then I was drawn to come here by their summoning. I should not have taken you with me." He said rigidly, becoming almost as hard and cold as the rock canyon behind him. 

"No, need to guilt me into this. I know what I did wrong. Like you said this was supposed to be part of my training, I needed to be here." He raked his hand across his blond hair. 

Silence. 

" You know what. You're right I'll leave. A lot of good I'm doing here ." Alex, exasperated, waited for Michael to say something, _anything _.__

Instead he was just rewarded with another hard stare from Michael.

Well he couldn't really expect anything. He failed to follow through with the plan. He almost got them killed. Simple, IDIOT! But still Michael going out there by himself, worried him.

He felt a dull, hollow ache in his chest growing, gnawing at his insides, guilt, anger. "Alright, let me just grab some extra ammo from my pack." Alex kneeled on the ground and began opening one of the side pockets. As he looked down he saw drops of blood on the ground, close to where the angel was standing. Angling his head, he saw traces of where blood had trickled down his tunic.

"You're hurt! Of all the stupid things... And you're trying to hide it ! What the hell, Michael! Alex yelled as he stood in front of the angel.

Michael looked down at him unperturbed at his outburst. " Alex, don't let your emotions control you. You have to return to Vega, while I have to make sure that the Fallen cannot bring their plans into fruition."

"Just stop it! For some reason you are being deliberately oblique!" Oh, wonderful! Alex thought wryly, I'm beginning to sound like him. "There has to be another way! I'm not leaving you !" _No, fucking way I'm gonna let this go. ___

As Alex spoke, he saw the angel become paler than usual, then stagger forward. It was then that Alex saw a small knife buried on his back in between his massive wings. Blood seeping around the edges. He caught Michael before he could fall. 

"You have a knife buried on your back."He said incredulously. 

"Yes, I suspected as much. Azazel has always been quite skilled with these things. I thought I tore my wing." Michael stated in his usual detached way, as he leaned on Alex as he lowered himself to sit on a flat rock.

" I knew something was up when you started apologizing. Are you really trying to die." Alex scolded.

Michael had leaned forward arms on his thighs, his wings were still open, now facing downwards, dragging on the ground He turned his head and glared at Alex. "No, that would be inconvenient right now. It is also inconvenient that you haven't followed my orders yet." Michael returned icily. 

"Inconvenient ?!" Alex raised his voice. He was about to lash out against Michael again. He just stopped himself. He picked up the pack and stood next to the Archangel.

"I'm not really sure how you expected to pull this thing off without tearing your back, tell me what to do ." Alex decided they could argue more later, right now he has one injured Archangel in his hands, who right now is the only chance they have against stopping the fallen.

"I would have managed," he said evenly. Alex stopped himself from rolling his eyes but instead just threw a scowl at him.

"But since you're here, and in your capable hands I don't have to worry about tearing my back." Michael bit back. 

Michael felt something hard hit him as he flew them away. Hell's weapons were specially irritating he recalled. All the metal for the weapons are forged in hellfire. Hellfire imbues them with the killing edge harmful even to angels, at full strength they hardly bothered him, but then he also knew there were other weapons crafted with potent black sorcery by Lucifer himself even for him they were especially worrisome.

"Sure, whatever. Ok, tell me what to do?" With a resigned sigh he opened his pack and found a roll of gauze he could use.

"Just pull it out, in one movement," 

"Wait," Alex tore Michael's tunic so he could get through the wound. Michael just quietly gathered it around his waist like a skirt.

"Ready?" Alex asked as he braced himself.

The Archangel nodded. Holding the bandages against his skin, Alex steeled himself with deep breaths. As he readied himself, he saw numerous black, blue bruises on Michael' s back, along with wounds, torn flesh of different shapes and sizes, there were deep ones that still oozed. Michael tensed as the cool air hit the raw sensitive flesh. Seeing all of it felt like a punch to the gut, suddenly it was hard to breath and his mouth felt dry.

"Michael, what did they do to you?" Alex asked softly. It was hard to see him hurt like this. He put a hand gently on his shoulder trying to wish away the wounds.

The Archangel sighed, almost wearily. "The usual; torture, humiliation. Azazel was trying to decide what to do with me before killing me slowly." Unbelievably, there was a trace of amusement in his tired voice.

"Ohh.. " Alex just shook his head. 

"Here, hold on let me do this now." Alex willed himself to focus. Don't mess this up. He took a deep breath and pulled out the knife in one motion. 

He studied the weapon looked like one of those old throwing knives he has seen in books. The blade was about four inches, most of it on Michael's back. It left a wound that was about two inches long with nice clean edges. 

"I guess that's ok ...it stopped bleeding. I'll just clean it up with some water and cover it." Michael tilted his head to one side a puzzled expression on his face as his wings disappeared behind him. Alex breathed a small sigh of relief. 

He saw a strange expression began to darken Michael's face as he grunted in pain. 

"POISON!"

The skin around the wound sizzled as if acid was eating through it. Skin then muscles were blistering then tearing open, as the poison attacked him. Alex jumped and grabbed a single black feather and a candle off his pack. 

His hand shook as he tried to light the candle. Meanwhile, Michael had dropped to the ground kneeling, groaning in pain until he fell face down to the ground.

"Alex.." He gasped.

When Michael fell, something snapped within Alex everything else just disappeared. His mind held on to one thing only: He has to stop this now!

He steadied the feather and the candle over the wound oblivious of the candle's heat on his hand, just concentrating on heating the hollow shaft of the single feather so the healing essences can drip into his wound. The wound was this vicious thing with red edges that looked like they were gnawed on, muscle and ligaments raw and exposed.

The healing essences seem too slow for Alex, each single drop seem to take an interminable amount of time. The Archangel moaned and writhed as the angry wound worsened. Dammit! It's not heating fast enough, already getting frustrated, he remembered that Michael had specifically told him that only the heat from a pure flame will do it, candle flame. As hard as it may be, he needed to be patient.

"Michael just hang on...please ...please," as he pleaded and hoped. 

Finally after what seemed forever, Michaels's breathing became calmer and the pained movements stopped. The poison had ceased its merciless assault. The muscles seemed to be knitting itself very slowly. There were several large blisters, the eroded skin still too red and raw. Alex continued holding onto the feather waiting for each slow drip to bath his wound. 

" _Alex, you can let go of the feather now. _" A weary voice spoke in his head.__

"No, stuff is still coming out. You need it "

" _It's alright Alex, I just need to rest. _" Then silence.__

Alex looked at the feather, nothing seems to come out anymore. He felt numb as he went through the motions of putting the feather and the candle away. Silently he took the bandages and loosely covered the wound on Michael's back. 

He looked up. He could not believe it was already early afternoon, there was a cool chill in the air. He looked at Michael, his insides twisting into a painful knot with worry. He took off his jacket and folded it then placed it under the angel's head, still unconscious laying on his stomach.

I need to be more useful. Dammit! He saw large pieces of pine branches on the ground. He had an idea. He put together the pine leaves to make a make shift "mat". At least Michael won't be lying on the cold ground, He half dragged and half lifted Michael as gently as he could onto it, grunting as he maneuvered his tall figure. Alex pulled out the Mylar blanket compressed into his pack, then as best as he could began wrapping him, grateful that it was enough to cover his tall frame.

The hollow ache he felt earlier because of guilt was now mixed with anger. Anger at himself. _Great job Alex. I somehow just manage to kill everyone who cares for me. My mom, Jeep, Bixby. And now once again, Michael could die because of me. _. He wanted to yell, to scream instead he just sat down as quiet tears filled his eyes.__

It's gonna be dark soon. He debated if he should leave Michael here to try to get the jeep. _We need to fucking get out of here! _The Fallen might still be out there. He knew Michael got them good, but still those bastards were hard to kill. What if he takes too long to get back? What if he can't get back? What if somebody finds Michael while his gone? What if he gets worse while I'm gone? What if....?__

He looked around him. This area had number of canyons. He recalled that Michael made a special effort to fly behind this one, perhaps thinking it'll provide a natural barrier if they had pursuers. 

Alex grew up in the dessert plains most of his life. It was a very hot and dusty existence. He always saw the mountains from afar and often wondered about them. As he arrived yesterday he couldn't help but wonder at the beauty of them as he felt the cool breeze on his skin. It was a totally different world here, along with the tall ponderosa pines and white fir, there were shrubs with purplish flowers and wild roses. There were sturdy but graceful trees with twisting red barks and tall bushes with strange gray green cylindrical flowers. Maybe one day, he hoped he can come back and actually enjoy them.

He remembered Michael mentioning about woodlands and canyons, he only half listened, more intent he was on watching those beautiful lips and remembering how he kissed him. The angel had turned towards him with a sort of crooked smile that just made him weak in the knees, as if to say: I know what you're thinking right now.

"Ugghh..No...No.." Michael tossed and moved his arms restlessly, rolled to his side and kicked at whatever nightmare was visiting him. Alex was afraid he was going to turn over to his back.

"No, Michael please calm down! You're going to hurt yourself! " He tried holding him down by his shoulders, but Michael was too tall and too strong. 

"Alright! We have to do this ...this way," he straddled him and laid himself over Michael' s back. 

Michael bucked again several times in his sleep almost throwing off Alex. 

"Shit! Even when you're sleeping you're impossible." Alex cried, helplessly.

"Avi! Eizro li! " Michael whispered in his sleep, desperate, pleading. His fists tight in his sleep. His breathing erratic. 

Nightmares. That's not good. _He feels so ice cold now! _. Michael who should be so warm. His heart beat in his chest faster now in panic. He quickly stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and laid next to him, wrapping the blanket around them snugly, while holding onto him as if for dear life, keeping as much skin to skin contact as possible, while being careful with his wounds. He recalled the Archangel's lessons, cleared his mind and focused on Michael, hoping he could reach him.__

_"Michael, I'm right here, I'm not leaving you, please be okay. Please...please ... please help us _. It was almost a prayer to who, he couldn't even say.__

After a few moments, somehow the tossing and flailing stopped. Michael seemed to breath easier. Alex was grateful he didn't leave Michael. To hell, with strategy. 

As Alex listened to his quiet breathing a wave of exhaustion overcame him. He scolded himself. _Stay awake! You have to watch over him _! A strange but comforting haze began to cloud his mind, as his eyelids became heavy he felt the markings on his body shift, like a gentle touch gliding across his body as a warmth filled him as he held Michael.__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avi! Eizro li! = Father! Help me!
> 
> Special thanks to KT. Sorry for the length. Kudos and comments will be very much appreciated ! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter chapter than the others. Italics mean character thoughts or mind to mind communication.

Vega

 

Sergeant Noma Walker slammed her locker door shut, harder than usual. Getting ready for her shift, she grabbed her AR 15 and was about to stalk off to the garage, when Sgt. Ethan Mack caught up with her.

 

"Hey, you look like you could kill somebody," Ethan said as he struggled to keep up with her.

 

"Thinking about it." She said without breaking stride.

 

"Oh...kay...care to share?"

 

"Not really, " she said snapping at him. Then she paused, thinking it wasn't really fair to him. "I'm okay, drinks later?" She gave a small smile.

 

"You got it, Walker." Ethan nodded as he jogged ahead to join his patrol.

 

Noma pulled herself into her jeep and sighed. Thirty six hours had gone and Alex and Michael weren't back yet. Secretly charged by Michael to keep an eye on Vega while he was away, her irritable behavior concealed her growing worry. She wanted to go off to the mountains and do some reconnaissance but that would be in direct violation of Michael's orders. Unless Michael specifically summoned her, she couldn't leave Vega.

 

At least she didn't have to worry about covering for Alex with Capt. Finch. _That_ would have really been a pain. One word from Michael that he was taking Alex with him and that shut him up. 

 

The Archangel was more than capable of taking care of things. But Noma noticed he had been more morose than usual lately, and that usually means something else is going on. She remembered the last time the two went off by themselves, it resulted with Michael almost dying and Alex getting thrown into lockup. She didn't even want to think about what else could be happening this time.

 

Somewhere in the Mountains

 

As soon as the Archangel left, Amezyarak was able to quickly conjure a spell to conceal them as they licked their wounds. Azazel was able to stem the most profuse bleeding, but he could only do so much. The three of them were able to drag themselves to one of the ravines. It wasn't lost on Azazel that the presence of the Chosen One actually saved them. Michael's priorities suddenly shifted when they discovered the boy. _How ironic!_. Angry with his plans failing, Azazel was comforted by the thought that the knife he threw found its mark, on that he was sure. If he couldn't use Michael to open purgatory, at least he will suffer horribly before he dies. 

 

Gabriel's Aerie

 

Gabriel sat in his aerie, clenching and unclenching his fists. He had felt a sensation similar to a high pitched ringing in his head. He knew the source, it was Michael. Michael's spirit for some reason was crying out in misery and pain. Although Michael had broken the bond that existed between them, _because_ they are twins there still existed that undefinable link between them and there were rare times, an intense feeling or a stray, unguarded thought would be sensed by the other. 

 

Despite their disparate viewpoints, Gabriel missed the bond that existed between him and Michael his twin Archangel. To know the other's thoughts like it was your own; to feel how the other felt, each joy, each sorrow, each burden; to touch each other in ways so deep, two spirits separate but one; never alone. 

 

His mind drifted to a time so many ages ago. He had stood on a cliff overlooking a stormy sea. The world was still so new at that time. The seas always turbulent due to the constant shifting of the earth's surface. The waves of this particular sea beat upon the black craggy stone cliffs mercilessly, each wave seemingly more intent to pound the cliffs more violently than its predecessor. 

 

Tears fell on Gabriel's sea sprayed face as he looked out. A battle has just been fought in heaven, his brother Lucifer was now lost to them and Michael their General was nowhere to be found. Through their bond he felt the maelstrom that existed within Michael's being; sorrow, anger, guilt, pain, so much pain. 

 

_Please , brother. I'm here_. He called out again to him, his wings beat in cadence with the summoning as he tried to reach him through their bond.

 

Suddenly from somewhere he felt his presence. Gabriel took to the skies and flew as fast as he could. Then he found him, on top of a dark icy cliff of a desolate northern island. A large heap of dark, blood soaked feathers leaning against a gray boulder. He feared the worse. 

 

Michael dressed in his armor, was covered with multiple wounds. His swords next to him. Although his eyes were open, for Gabriel they were just vacant pools of gray, staring out into the almost black sea.

 

His wings had taken a dark crimson hue, his feathers sticky with blood. Gabriel saw the deep wide wound that extended from his right shoulder down to his hip. His heart broke further for he knew that their older brother had done this to him.

 

_"Brother, why aren't you healing yourself_." Gabriel asked, baffled. Injuries like these should never happen especially for Michael who could just as easily use their Father's grace for healing.

 

Michael's blood streaked face looked at Gabriel. " _He was supposed to be the best of us! Gabriel, why?_ " Michael's entire being cried out, as he coughed out blood, and his wounds bled anew. His broken body shuddered. It was a question that they both knew the answers to. Lucifer wanted to be more than Father, to be exalted far more than he. Lucifer, the Star of the Morning had moved to overthrow heaven. Of course that could never be. 

 

A war was fought. Michael led heaven's army against Lucifer and the angels that sided with him. Michael had been weighed by the sorrow of the inevitability of carrying out his duty to cast out Lucifer, but he never faltered. Now here in his brother's arms he felt so hollow, so defeated even in victory.

 

Gabriel didn't want to lose two brothers that day. His spirit that had cried for mercy when his Father judged Lucifer now cried for Michael. Michael seemed intent to let himself fade, so Gabriel held his broken twin in his arms, willing him to be strong. Held him tight as each pained sob seem to tear his powerful body apart. They stayed like this for awhile, until sleep finally overcame Michael giving his body a chance to heal itself. 

. 

His thoughts wandered back to the present. That feeling from Michael was gone now but he still couldn't help but worry for Michael is strong. Whatever caused this misery or whatever it was, bothered Gabriel for the simple reason that he _himself_ did not cause it.

 

"Serves him right!" Gabriel thought. Taking the side of humans, killing their kind. He wouldn't be surprised if this was caused by his precious humans. Bowing down to humanity, loving them. Humanity broke the world, broke their great Father's heart. They are the reason their Father left. Gabriel felt that Michael was truly misguided in his affection for these creatures. Time will come that Michael will realize how truly misplaced his hopes were

 

______________________

 

Slowly consciousness claimed him, Michael opened his eyes. The cool night breeze welcomed him, as well as the feel of a warm body pressed against him. Moving carefully so as not to disturb Alex, he sat up and looked at the human, then he placed a tentative hand on his back. Satisfied with his findings, he remained thinking for a while. After a couple of minutes he bent down and planted a gentle kiss on Alex's forehead.

 

" _Sleep, don't wake till I come back_ ." His hand glided a gentle caress on Alex's face. He stood up, opened his wings and flew.

 

He flew till he found what he was looking for. It was a tall limestone cliff, dull gray in color, seemingly unimpressive except for the waterfall falling 100 feet from above. He flew up to meet the water falling from the side of the cliff. Michael had long since discarded the destroyed tunic, he chuckled as he seemed to be losing clothes on this trip faster than he could put them on. 

 

So here he was holding himself midair under the waterfalls, effortlessly, with his massive wings fully outstretched. The water made his pale skin and obsidian wings glisten under the light of the pale moon. The water was cold. But it didn't bother him. He didn't feel the cold the way humans did. He relished the strong impact of the cold, falling water against his skin and his wings. The water was soothing for him and a welcome relief from all that he had gone through. The blood, the dirt and the grime, everything washed away. 

 

His powerful wings moved fluidly behind him as he landed on the pool under the falls. The cool water meeting with the slightly warmer air formed an almost eerie mist around him. The moonlit water coruscated like crystals in the inky blackness of his feathers. As he let the water run over him and his wings, he shuddered in sheer ecstasy.

 

Of course all good things have to end.

 

"Stop lurking. It's very unbecoming of you." He called out towards the rocks, his wings slowly flapping around him, warily. His body concealed by the mists and shadows, poised and ready, his eyes glittered dangerously in the dark.

 

A blur of black feathers charged at him. In a spectacular swirl of water and feathers they met head on and tussled in the air. A sword fell on the water's edge. They wrestled and tumbled fiercely until Michael pinned his opponent on the ground. A very deep, throaty chuckle emerged from his opponent.

 

"This feels like old times. I think this is what your humans, would call a 'subtext', although..." Gabriel gave him a wildly salacious look as his eyes slowly travelled down Michael's naked body, "there's really nothing subtle here ". 

 

Michael stone faced as usual did not even budge from his position as he sat astride Gabriel's midsection while pining his arms next to his head, his wings looming over them. 

 

"In terms of making me uncomfortable, Uriel is still ahead of you, brother. Why are you here ? Michael growled, refusing to get sidetracked by Gabriel's taunts.

 

"Michael, " Gabriel drawled. "I can't check on my dear brother, who was so miserable, I felt your soul cry out...hmmm?" 

 

"So, attacking me with your sword is how you check on my health?" With a quick movement from his wings, Michael flew up and back, letting Gabriel go, his watchful gaze not leaving him. He settled down by the water's edge next to Gabriel's fallen sword. 

 

Gabriel got up and began dusting off the dirt on his coat ."Yes, and I declare you, hale and healthy. Although, there is something. You've been touched by purgatory and hell. How---?" Gabriel's brows furrowed indicating his displeasure.

 

"Azazel."

 

Gabriel's eyes widened. To say he was surprised was an understatement. First, Azazel was someone he had not thought about for eons now and now he was here. Second of all, Michael never tells him anything and Gabriel was all about secrets and obfuscation and for Michael just to say what was bothering him without being manipulated, was quite different and therefore disturbing. 

 

"So you were really _touched_...interesting," Gabriel couldn't resist for he was fully aware of their history.

 

"Now, you know. I want you to stay out out of this." He placed his arms across his chest and gave him another hard look. He opened his wings and swiftly ascended towards the falls, washing away the dirt from their fight before flying away.

 

Gabriel picked up his sword, with a snap of his hand he flicked the mud off it. He watched the disappearing figure of his brother, as he considered this information. 

 

_________________________

He landed and saw Alex was still huddled under the blanket. Grabbing Alex's pack he dug out a pair of pants and shirt and changed into them. Of course, everything was either going to be too snug and too short. It was better than nothing. Having his clothes torn up by a homicidal ex lover wasn't really a consideration when they packed for this trip.

 

Alex eyes slowly opened as he felt the absence of the body next to him. His eyes and brain was still hazy with sleep, he thought he heard voices in speaking the angelic language. He saw Michael's back with his wings outstretched as he stood looking out into the forest. He blinked so he could focus, to see better. Michael turned to face him.

 

"Were you just talking to somebody?" He rubbed the sleep off his eyes the heel of his hands.

 

"No. I'm sorry I had to use these." he gestured towards the clothes.  
.

"No worries. We can't really have you walking or flying around naked." 

 

" I did, fly, naked, on the way back from the falls. I needed a bath. " He sat down on a rock, head tilted to one side. It seemed to Alex he was listening for something. His blue green eyes fixed at a point in the stars. The small, portable torch on the ground gave them some illumination. Alex looked at him carefully. 

 

"I ....Uhhh....you look better." He didn't look like he went through an ordeal except for the handspan sized reddish star shaped scar on his back. All the wounds, the bruises he had seemed to have vanished.

 

" I .....feel better."

 

Alex stood up, grabbed his pants and put them on, his shirt followed. He sighed deeply.

 

"Look I'm really sorry. I didn't listen. You almost died. That knife ....." He sat back down on the rock heavily, hands clutched on his thighs as he looked at Michael. 

 

"That knife was a weapon from hell, perhaps stolen from Lucifer's very own cache. One of the deadlier weapons he crafted, the strongest poisons on earth infused with the darkest and most malevolent magic. " 

 

Michael sat down next to him, Alex could feel the comforting warmth that seem to emanate from the angel. Somehow, the feel of that warmth relieved Alex, assured him that Michael was really fine.

 

"You have to realize that any decision you make can have repercussions for all of humanity." Even if Michael said the words so quietly, his insides twisted rather violently at the idea.

 

"I know, I know. 'Don't let your emotions get in the way'. But I couldn't just leave you." He persisted. 

 

"Alex, I am not important here. YOU are! Remember everything we've been working for, is for you. You _have_ to be able to fulfill your destiny as the Chosen One." Even as he spoke, Michael wondered if HE himself caused this emotional quandary that now exists in Alex, because he yielded to both their weaknesses. Here he was lecturing about consequences, when he himself have started a sequence of events whilst damning any thought of repercussions.

 

Alex's mind was a jumble of thoughts. Of course, emotions got in the way. Because he was so damned worried when Michael had to face those bastards. He can't deny that. Why!?! Why !?! It was never this way he never cared before. He _hated_ him! Then one drunken night, _it_ happened. 

 

Alex felt different with him now. Maybe it was there all along whatever this is, simmering below the surface. Whatever it is was, mixed with confusion. He wanted to think about it as _just_ one night. It was just one night. The simple fact being he was drunk and horny and Michael was there..... Michael did have quite an appetite when it came to sex, so....but then did he want it to be more than just that one night for both of them?

 

Damn it, he can't feel this way! He can't hope for more, can't even entertain that. Michael will never feel any different towards him. For Michael, he was part of his duty. Save mankind. Protect the Chosen One. Train the Chosen One. Make sure the Chosen One doesn't get his ass kicked. Make the Chosen One feel better, by giving him the most amazing experience of his life right after his girlfriend crushed him. 

 

The turmoil of his thoughts were interrupted. " Alex, I knew what you did. Through you, Father's markings saved me."

 

"Your welcome." He gave a wry smile. "It was the least I could do." _I'm not even quite sure what I did_.

 

"What do you want me to do, now ?" He hated asking that question, knowing exactly what he will say.

 

"This is my fight. The Fallen is my problem." Michael replied.

 

"Right. The Fallen is your problem." He replied sort of perfunctorily. The hollow feeling in his stomach growing. 

 

"I'll return you to Vega."

 

"I hope you mean use the jeep."

 

"No, now it's too dangerous to do that. I'll fly you there, its faster. I'll need your communication device."

 

Alex picked up the pack and fastened it around his shoulders and waist. He handed Michael his comm link.

 

"Ready?" Michael asked as he placed his arms around Alex's waist.

 

"Yup." And so Michael took off while holding him. The rush of cold air with the instant acceleration took his breath away. As they flew, Alex wondered how the hell Michael can fly and navigate in the dark with only the light of the waning moon. As he looked down Alex could barely see the road, like a long strip of white ribbon, which was the main highway to Vega.

 

The queasiness in his stomach was building. He decided to tuck his head closer to Michael's neck. After a few moments he didn't only feel better but had a wonderful view of Michael's face in profile. His eyes began to settle at that delicious spot where his jaw and neck met. He felt an irresistible urge to nibble it, only that might not go over too well with Michael. Instead he distracted himself by watching Michael's wings. Again Alex wondered at their immense size, also for something so big they cut through the air so gracefully almost effortlessly. The feathers looked so delicate, but he knew they can cut a man in half in one sweep. Beauty and grace wrapped in one deadly package.

 

"Must you look at me like that?" Michael's deep voice, made him tingle from his ear down to his entire body.

 

Alex didn't respond instead he pressed his body closer to the Archangel. He closed his eyes and let the breeze and the rhythmic beat of the wings wash over him. Between the warmth of his body and the steady beat of his wings Alex felt so good that a hum of pleasure escaped his lips. 

 

Michael suddenly stiffened and Alex felt they dropped a couple of feet. It shook him out of his half aroused, half asleep state. 

 

"Are you ok?" Alex studied him closely with concern. Wondering if Michael's injuries were bothering him. Or perhaps? He turned his head to hide the smirk. 

 

" I'm fine." He huffed. Soon the lights of Vega came into view. Michael radioed the tower as they approached. Upon reaching Vega airspace, they flew north to the Stratosphere.

 

Michael circled his tower and gently landed on the floor through the open window. Alex felt a little disoriented and woozy with the change. Michael must have sensed something for he did not let go right away. His wings closed behind him with a soft murmur.

 

"Are _you_ ok?" A trace of amusement in his voice as he steadied Alex both hands on his waist. 

 

" I'm good. Thanks." He looked up and thought Michael would let go, but he didn't , which was just fine cause Alex didn't really want him to let go. Michael stared at Alex with an expression of equal parts of puzzlement and pain. The only reason Alex knew this because he had the same look when he was hurt in the canyon. It scared him. The Archangel looked unhinged, so much so that Alex was wondering if he should look around for magical seals or check to see if a knife from hell hit him again. 

 

Still, neither of them moved, the air between them seemed to thrum with electricity. Ever so slowly Michael angled his head lower. Alex mirrored his actions by moving his head just so he could......he closed his eyes. 

 

The comm in Michael's ear crackled. The noise brought them back to the here and now and they jumped apart as if an eight ball had landed right in between them. 

 

"Yes, General, I'm back." Michael tilted his head, listening. Meanwhile Alex began pacing up and down the room. "I apologize........It was a nest of lower angels........Your welcome." 

 

He put the comm link away and walked over to the other side of the room. He began taking off his clothes.

 

"So you're going now ?" Alex was trying to play it cool, as the Archangel stripped right in front of him. Maybe he should just tackle him to the ground right now, to keep him from leaving. At that exact moment, Michael threw a glare at him. Alex returned with an appropriate scowl and an exasperated sigh.

 

" I'll have your clothes cleaned and sent over." 

 

Alex just turned away. Fists on his side. " I don't give a shit about the fucking clothes," he grumbled.

 

Michael now in his usual dark green shirt, cargo pants and boots walked over to a closet  
and grabbed a dark trench coat.

 

"You have another one of those, that's nice." At this point Alex just wanted to shoot himself, for saying the stupidest things.

 

Michael suddenly stood in front of him, swords already sheathed and lifted his chin. "Alex, listen to me please, you need to stay safe, humanity 's future depends on it." His voice low like a distant rumbling of thunder in the mountains. Alex looked up, somehow Michael's eyes were now dark, as dark as his majestic wings. His dark eyes seemed to pierce through him seeing everything yet revealing nothing. 

 

Alex couldn't stand looking into the void of Michael's eyes. He knew that Michael was on his full on warrior mode. He looked down instead on his lips, he only wished. What ?!  
Michael picked up his chin again. Alex's blood simmered in expectation. 

 

"I'll be fine." The Archangel said quietly. 

 

And with that, Michael turned and jumped into a free fall out the window. The air in room seem to have been sucked out with him when he left. Alex's chest felt heavy, and with leaden feet he plopped himself onto the bed, and found himself staring at the ridiculous angel mural of the ceiling. Angels in full battle armor, with swords and spears fighting demons. Just wonderful. He shut his eyes tight.

 

He groaned in frustration. Frustrated because he felt so helpless, left here while his "hero" goes out to fight the monsters. Frustrated because now he'll just be worried to death. Frustrated because he just went off without saying anything. Frustrated because he was _frustrated_ at the fact that he was so bothered by it, this is Michael we're talking about, you know Michael the Archangel, the one who elevated stoic silence into an art form. 

 

Frustrated because he just actually wanted Michael to kiss him, and maybe that will make his worries less horrible, but of course he had to be a dick. He raked a hand thru his blond curls. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen. On second thought he decided he needed a shower first, a very cold one. 

 

Michael the Archangel made his way back to the mountains. As old as time, he was there when Father first created man. Mankind was given free will. Throughout time Michael had witnessed them use that free will and go through the inevitable cycle of rising and falling.

 

The free will to choose. Destiny is inchoate, influenced by choices. Choices made by all too _human_ , beings. So many choices that could either lead to the salvation or the downfall of them all. Unfortunately, humankind's destiny was now meddled upon by celestial beings that should have had no business in pushing mankind to the edge of extermination. And in the midst of it all was Alex. And because of the choices he had made Michael's destiny was now intertwined with his.

 

Michael was well aware he had let logic slip when he dealt with Alex. He succumbed to his feelings. Yes, despite what the majority thought, he does have them. He was well aware of how Alex felt when he left. He yearned to hold him and assure him that somehow everything will be fine and that he will return to him. But then logic told him that he didn't have the right and that he should stop this now. He was prepared to make that decision, what he wasn't prepared for was how miserable he felt afterwards.

 

He pushed all of these thoughts to the back of his mind. For now, he was heading to a different battle.

TBC

_______________________________

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I know not much happens here. But I felt like writing some angst. Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When angels are talking with humans around, I might enclose their dialogue with this [ angelic language]. 
> 
> _Italics_ =thoughts or mind to mind communication 
> 
> Cinquedea= proper name for the long dagger that Alex carries ( thanks gorgeous-random-sword guy on the university quad)

Furiad crouched on the ground as he examined the earth. He picked up a handful of soil and sifted it in his hand. Letting the wind drift it away as he let his sensitive senses filter through what it has perceived. Dried leaves skittered around him as a gentle wind blew. The pale moonlight bathe the mountain clearing in an ethereal glow, as the tall ponderosa pines stood, silent witnesses to what had transpired earlier. The lack of light was of no consequence with him. His keen senses, Father's gift and honed from centuries of being a warrior were sufficient.

As his red eyes surveyed the clearing, he picked up a pair of shackles on the ground and examined it.

Gabriel landed next to him. Wordlessly, Furiad handed him the shackles. They had already found the other seals carved on the trees and the human blood that marked it.

Gabriel studied the seals engraved on the shackles. He knew instantly it was Michael's blood. 

"Tell me," Gabriel ordered.

His eyes turned redder as the tawny tints became brighter as his pupils narrowed then dilated as he scrutinized the ground before him. "There was a fight, here. A human was here. He came from there." He gestured towards the bushes.

"One moved from here and attacked one here and the two here then he took to the air."

" The human?" 

"He went with the one who took to the air. The others remained here injured. The trail stops here, or so it seems." He lifted his head like a large predator bird carefully calculating.

As Furiad spoke and moved around the clearing, Gabriel remained still, his eyes closed letting his senses permeate the surroundings around him.

Furiad was now studying a pile of ashes on the ground. He sifted through it and picked up a piece from the detritus and handed it to Gabriel. Eyes, steel gray in the moonlight, examined what looked like a minute piece of something scorched.

"The remains of a quill, Michael's." He said as he held it in the palm of his hand.

"Azazel along with two others. They have the sacred seals and somehow used it for their purposes." Gabriel scanned the clearing once again. 

"Those cursed creatures have been busy. Come, Furiad we have work to do." 

On a nearby cliff, the departure of the two angels did not escape a pair of eyes that gleamed blood red in the darkness.

____________________________

 

Michael flew in like a swift breeze, barely rustling the curtains of the large window of the Stratosphere. He paused by the window to watch Alex sleep. _So headstrong, yet noble, the fate of humanity on his young shoulders_ He took deliberate steps towards the bed then stopped as if to consider something, turned then flew out the window as quietly as he came in. 

Alex awoke with a start, he felt a presence but there was nothing here now.

" Michael. Michael!" He called out. He could swear, he was just here. _I must be going crazy_. His watch read 6am. He sat up and sighed deeply as he thought about what happened about six hours ago when Michael brought him back to the Stratosphere. After he showered he had fallen into a fitful sleep, visions of Azazel laughing, Michael in pain, blood everywhere, black wings dripping with blood...

Another deep sigh. So he wasn't back yet.

No sense waiting around here. He had to be on the barracks in an hour and Michael wouldn't want him to be neglecting his duties.

After he changed ( which ironically into the same uniform that Michael wore, his own uniform was full of grime and dirt ) and gathered his things, he came down the stairs to the base of the tower. Once outside he started walking. 

As he trudged down the road, one of the tan military jeeps screeched to a stop next to him. "Sergeant Lannon! The Lady Riesen has requested your presence. " Even behind the visored face of the private, Alex could sense the thinly veiled acridity behind the words. He sighed and followed the soldier into the jeep without saying anything, Alex was well aware of the rumors that had swirled around him and Claire since the jubilee.

He was deposited right in front of the residence entrance of the former Caesar's Palace, where another guard led him to Lady Riesen's private apartment. A guard in front acknowledged their presence and after a discreet knock on the door, Alex was let in.

"You asked to see me." He asked as he stood by the door. As Alex's eyes settled on Claire, a hollow ache began to start in his stomach.

Claire stood by the large ornate windows. The sunlight lit her with a pale glow around the soft waves of her long brown hair and svelte figure. Dressed in a dove gray blouse and skirt ensemble that accentuated her slim figure while still looking every inch the future Lady of the City. The soulful, hazel, eyes studied him, her slender fingers played with the cameo pendant of her necklace. 

"I heard you were back. I wanted to make sure you're ok." She stated as she walked slowly towards him.

"Thanks. As you can see I'm fine." He said, a harsh edge to his tone, which he promptly regretted as soon as she saw the wounded look on her face.

"Alex...I'm sorry." She stopped in the middle of the room, unsure.

"What do you want, Claire?"

"Nothing. I don't want anything. I was just worried." Her voice, tight.

They stood there for a while regarding each other. The air heavy with unspoken things.

"If that's all. I should head back to the base now." As soon as he said the words, he turned sharply and opened the door. He nodded to guard on duty and made his way quickly down the long hallway to the front entrance, for he could not get out of there fast enough.

Claire stood and watched the door close behind him. She blinked away the tears that welled up and took a deep shuddering breath.

___________________________________

 

It was noon when Michael came back from the mountains. He was unable to track the the Fallen. There was the calculated risk of telling Gabriel about them for he knew Gabriel along with Furiad will try to track them. But even they had left the mountains without finding them.

Sgt. Noma Walker was waiting for him at the Stratosphere, as summoned. She stood at attention.

"Sergeant, at ease. Report."Michael nodded at her.

Noma gave him a concise report on Vega. All through her recitation, the Archangel's gaze remained fixed somewhere outside his window. Silence followed when she was done. 

Michael remained still, arms and hands clenched behind him.

He finally spoke. "The ancient seals have been stolen by Azazel. He has corrupted them with some dark craft so he could open purgatory and free the rest of his brethren." 

"That's why you were gone all that time. Can you stop them? What about the Ring of Solomon?" Noma inquired quietly. 

The Ring of Solomon, a powerful ring given by his Father to Solomon. Because of this ring he was given dominion all animals, demons and most supernatural beings. Solomon had used the ring to summon demons to do his bidding to construct his great Temple. The ring was delivered by Michael himself and on it was written God's true name. Even among angel-kind it was legendary, for no one truly knew what had become of it.

"The Ring is not within our reach." Came the cryptic reply.

Noma nodded. It did not escape her that he didn't answer the other question. Still, she has served under Michael's command for ages now, she was used to this.

"Now, more than ever, vigilance is of the essence."

_When have I not been vigilant._

Michael turned his head swiftly, his dark gaze pinned at her. 

"The Fallen have used the seals and other dark magicks to spy on me and the city. Alex remains your priority." He said in a clipped manner as began pacing around the room.

"Of course, I understand." 

" There are other means to subvert this. Patience is required." 

Michael continued the briefing for a couple more minutes, then dismissed Noma. She left in the same manner as she came in using the elevators. For Vega was rife with spies. 

Once outside Noma just shook her head. She had her instructions depending on the outcome after he has dealt with the Fallen. She was worried, but she is a soldier she will do what was needed.

After dismissing Noma. Michael removed his jacket and flew outside and sat on the ledge that surrounded the Stratosphere. He closed his eyes and a stillness came over him. He filtered out noxious sounds and scents. Even though it was noon, a wonderfully cool breeze wafted over the city, he let this envelop him as his mind drifted.

_______________________________

 

Alex stepped out of the Senate Tower he had just finished his guard duty with Consul Wheele. It was early evening still, he was already thinking of meeting up with Noma and Ethan at the pub later. Automatically, he looked towards the Stratosphere, hoping he could catch a glimpse of Michael, he hasn't seen him since they got back. 

_Where the hell is he?_ He even tried reaching him with his mind, but that only left him with a headache. 

He came down the steps and passed several of the large colonnades by the front of the Roman style gardens, thinking he might just go to the Stratosphere later. 

A hand shot out from one of them, stopping him. 

"Alex!"

"Claire! What !?" . She put a finger to her mouth and tugged him to follow her. They passed a marbled hallway and climbed the back stairs to one of the more private areas of House Riesen. She opened a door. Alex saw they were in one of the smaller bedrooms in the upper floors. It was still opulent with the large, ornate windows and the rich curtains and carved furniture.

"Claire. What's the matter?" Alex was puzzled.

He saw she had been crying, her eyes, large, dark and glassy. As she stood there looking like that, something broke within Alex. He just wanted to hold her make her feel better and maybe for a brief moment just stop the impetus of destiny that seemed determined to make them both miserable.

He walked towards her and held her hands. She looked at him and slipped her slender fingers under a sleeve touching the blue markings hidden there.

His breaths became shallow as he felt small sparks on his skin where she touched him.

" Alex I'm trying so hard for the good of the city. But it's too hard. Then you were gone with Michael. I thought you left." Her words rushed out in a desperate whisper. She knew he left with Michael for some sort of scouting mission, but part of her was so terrified that he might have left for good. 

They had moved towards each other ever so slowly, now so close they were breathing each other' s air. He leaned his forehead against hers. Soft sobs shook both of them. 

"Claire, I could never leave..." his breath hitched, as his senses drowned in her closeness. The air around them was all her, the subtle hints of jasmine and spice on her hair and skin combined with her own feminine scent. Alex just let it fill him.

Their lips touched ever so tenderly at first. Tender lingering kisses slowly became much, much more as they cupped each other's face. 

"God, Claire. " He moaned as they melted against each other. Her soft hands pressed against the hard planes of his chest and stomach.  
. 

"Alex... Alex ." She whispered his name as he trailed kisses down to her neck. In protest or want. It was getting harder to tell. Her head seemed to scream, she was to marry William! The idea of stopping was quickly discarded as she arched towards him, her body longing for more with each touch and kiss. For Savior's sake she missed him. A soft giggle escaped her with that thought. It was sacrilegiously sexy to be ravished by someone you actually prayed to for most of your life. And ohhh...how she wanted to be the offering to her savior. 

He briefly looked up from his ministrations from the sound his eyes hooded with desire. "Ummm ....what was that," as his hands roamed all over her soft curves.

She giggled enticingly and pushed his hands away. She then tugged at his shirt impatiently, so desperate was she for more Alex. 

With a smirk, his fingers moved deftly over the straps to remove his vest, then his shirt came off next. She playfully lounged on the bed teasingly unbuttoning her blouse, as he took off the rest of his clothes. Then he stood just there just Alex, gorgeous with his tattoos defining his muscles and sun kissed skin, the boyish smile, eyes as blue as the clear desert skies over Vega twinkled devilishly.

Watching him she remembered this V2 how he saved her life from a knife attack by a deranged man, how he stole her heart. His bravery bordering on recklessness was both exciting and exasperating for her. How he fell for her and was not afraid to show it. All of these and more rocked her inner core and just made her ache down there with want and longing so much so that she just gets wet just looking at him. 

Claire Riesen, future lady of the city, pushed herself up gracefully and never took her eyes off Alex as she disrobed, slowly, deliberately. She looked at him through heavy lidded eyes as his cock throbbed, Alex gave her time, knowing how she loved making him wait. She stretched on her side, cat like. She placed a finger in her mouth licking it slowly, then she slowly made lazy circles, over the pink tips of her amply rounded breasts, her long lashes fluttered as her eyes roamed over him. 

Alex couldn't take it more. In one quick movement he was on her. His mouth feasted on hers, his hands kneaded and grasped her everywhere. 

Meanwhile, outside the window the black wings of an Archangel rustled with the evening wind. This window would ordinarily be out of anyone's view because of the height, one would think, but not in a city where you have a resident winged being. He observed the two figures entwined together as if the act of letting go would kill the other. From up high he had seen Alex come out of the Senate Tower. Then disappear inside House Riesen. Behind one of the colonnades he saw Alex and Claire rush through the more private passageway.

Now. This. He lingered for a minute closed his eyes to still his breaths then shot through the air heading north. 

At the ground below, some of the citizens briefly looked up as they heard what seemed like lightning crack the air. However, one observer's eyes lingered at the departing Archangel. He too had seen Alex enter House Riesen.

The observer turned and walked behind a building until he could find a deserted alleyway. His figure seem to flicker. Sariel tensed then relaxed as he felt the concealing magic hold. He made his escape out of the city, undetected.

Inside House Riesen Claire and Alex continued to lose themselves on each other. In between whispers and gasps, and oh pleases, Alex dove in between her legs enthusiastically and sucked her clit senseless and fucked her with his tongue like it was his job like a good soldier of Vega, in the service of the lady of the city. How Alex loved undoing Claire like this, Claire always so proper, never a hair out of place, now a writhing mess, gasping his name, her pussy wet and shaking for him.

Alex came up between her legs. "Come on, Alex," she breathed, giving Alex a very feral look, urging him as he moved his hips to position his cock. She thrust up at him, moving him at a better position. He grunted as he plunged into her. She rose up and bucked against him, her slim, exquisitely muscled legs wound around his strong body.

She moaned against him and bit his shoulder. "Alex....just fuck ....harder ...Alex !"

He pounded into her, his pace frenzied, fueled by both their need, her muffled screams of his name into the pillow, her hot scent of sex. He emptied into her in one hot blinding flash, he felt her every shudder in the deepest marrow of his bones. She pulled him hard towards her afraid to let go for both of them. 

They kissed, one of those long, gentle kisses. He laid back as she laid against his chest. Moments of blissful silence passed as they calmed their breaths and just savored being here, just Alex and Claire.

Each one with the foolish hope that maybe if they just stay here like this, time will just stop or at least slow down. Each somehow wishing for a different world.

Claire traced the pattern across his chest to his shoulder delicately with her fingers as he held her close.

Slowly she rolled onto her elbows and looked at him. He cupped her face with his hand. 

" I'm not leaving Vega, Claire," he said quietly.

"I know." She sighed then, " I should've gone with you that night, to Delphi." She whispered softly, finally admitting it.

He smiled at her. "It would've been great. Find a shack to live in, find some work, maybe grow our own food. And you Lady Riesen would have to cook, do laundry, clean house."

"And what about you? O, chosen one...what will you do? She giggled. 

They whispered about things that passed, things that could've been until they fell asleep knowing that what happened now will not change anything between them. She will marry William and he has to somehow save mankind.

As he lay there with Claire asleep next to him somehow he thought of Michael. He felt a strange regret, possibly guilt, only if he was hard pressed to name it. But Alex was just a simple man and quite a young one at that. The complexities of loving Claire and having some deep unfathomable feeling for a certain Archangel were matters that perhaps he was ill equipped to handle. 

His dreams were visited with soft giggles and the scent of jasmine. Claire running in her white shift. Tall pines.... _Come on, Alex._ Sunlight streaming through the trees in the forest. The ground soft with a carpet of grass, purple desert sage....Claire calling out to him teasingly, laughter. 

Then the laughter became echoes that drifted farther away... _Claire...Claire_ ...he called out, everything turned gray, the trees were bare with angry twisting branches, the sky darkened ...Alex looked up and saw the silhouette of immense dark wings, against the retreating sun. _Beware his wrath_.....Claire's voice called out from far away......

He woke up, covered in cold sweat. A frustrated sigh escaped him, as he wondered what it all meant. After he dressed, he leaned over a still sleeping Claire and kissed her then left.

He still loves her. He can't deny that. Leaving her in that room gutted him, but somehow there was a certain peace between them. Then there was Michael. Michael filled his head, infuriated him, nagged him about duty, destiny. So cold, intimidating, calculating, a warrior to the core, fighting for humanity, _so fucking complicated!_ Yes, he missed him and the thought of losing him terrified Alex. 

____________________________________

 

Gabriel stood on top of the rocky cliff of his aerie his wings beating a rhythm. Soon he heard a flurry of wings. Gabriel looked up as he waited for the angel to land.

"Camael."

" Gabriel, how dare you summon me like one of your underlings." He boomed. His red feathered wings flaring out aggressively. Seven inches above six feet, with the muscular bulk that made him seem like he was carved from granite, he easily loomed over Gabriel. 

Gabriel, regarded him with a calm demeanor, the show of aggression clearly of no consequence to him. This was Camael, he is a Power like Furiad. But unlike Furiad he was both warrior and scholar. Camael one of the highest of the Powers is the Guardian of the Texts. Although he sympathized with Gabriel's cause, he had refused to join Gabriel, for he wanted no part of this war.

Before Furiad, his kind had never been seen by mortals which is just as well for they were beings of the most intimidating fierceness in visage and skill. Camael had skin of dark mahogany with long straight, midnight hair that flowed past his shoulders. A square jawed face with high cheekbones, that framed his otherworldly almond shaped, red tinted eyes with gold flecks, always watching and seeing. 

He eschewed the heavy armor that Furiad favored. He wore a sleeveless tunic,that emphasized his well formed arms. Over the tunic it was an intricately designed leather jerkin that reached down to his hips. His legs were clad with leather leggings and boots that reached up to his knees. He carried a great sword strapped to his side and another sword strapped behind his back.

"Oh, stop it. Your distraction caused the texts to be lost." Gabriel spoke as if chastising a small child. 

Camael drew a breath. Gabriel was not his superior, only Father, he refused to be guilted by him. But that moment of weakness, when he lost the text have tormented him ever since.

"You have spoken to my brother." A statement not a question.

Camael sighed again. He was tired of this. These Archangels, their supposed leaders acting like spoiled children: Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael. All have rebelled and fought each other.

"Yes. And I will tell you the same thing I told him. I do not have the knowledge to counter this 'magic'. He spat out the word in distaste. 

"The Ring?"

"The texts, then of course, the Ring." His tone edged with impatience. "The Ring ....I do not know where it is, I have not known for ages, since your brother gave it to Solomon."

"Why don't you ask your brother." Camael added with asperity.

A pang of jealousy twitched in Gabriel's chest upon hearing that. The Ring of Solomon was one of the _many_ things that only Michael and his Father were privy to. When it came to world shaking matters, Michael was his Father's trusted one, never him.

"Well, well. I guess that covers that. " Gabriel's gaze became heavy as he began slowly circling him.

Camael returned an equally hard stare at him. He blinked, a certain unease filled him. He felt a strange sensation slither through his consciousness, his mind seem to be slipping away. His great wings retracted without his accord. He fell to the ground on his knees as he clutched his head. Gasping tight breaths.

He looked up, as he gasped and fought the encroaching darkness in his head, his control ebbing away. "You ...you're doing this ....How? YOU DARE !? " 

Gabriel lowered himself next to him his tone dulcet yet dangerous. " I know what that whore, Azazel did to you. If Father was around, you would be cast out like the rest of them. You are as weak as them."

"If you needed you're carnal desires met, you could've come to me. Such, a beautiful form to warm an Archangel's bed." He grasped a handful of the hair, feeling it's silkiness in his hands then using it to tug him closer as he pressed his lips on the skin of his neck. He passed his tongue over it, tasting it, then clamped his teeth down and nibbled on his smooth skin. Camael struggled against the mental and physical intrusion but Gabriel's hold on him was too strong, rooting him to the ground, kneeling.

Gabriel reluctantly released his neck, confident he will get to enjoy his prize later. He mentally pushed harder. "Come on little pig, come on." He felt his control taking root. He needed to push harder to gain further foothold. It wasn't easy obviously this wasn't a mere eight ball. Camael was the highest ranking angel he had ever tried to possess. The thought of being inside him made Gabriel shudder in excitement.

For Gabriel, possessing is like a drug. The act when he slips in and gain control and see what the body sees; to be able to act and feel inside somebody else's being, gave him a sense of euphoria. But right now possessing Camael, was far more thrilling than anything lately so much so it was becoming almost orgasmic each mental push was making his own arousal grow more and more. 

His feelings were mirrored by the euphoric expression spreading through his face. His blue gray eyes darkening to charcoal as his possession took further hold. Camael pushed back as he pushed further in, it was almost an exquisite torture. His victim's body writhed helplessly as he plunged further into his mind.

He continued his assault, he could feel him almost yielding . _Come on ..come on ..there ...there_...The crescendo reaching its peak as he could feel his consciousness settling inside Camael. The exhiliration..... _Yes...YES....One more push ....as he is FINALLY_ \---

Suddenly a sharp pain lanced through his skull, his head spun, disorienting him, releasing his hold on Camael. An invisible force threw him off his feet. 

_What the fuck!_ He manage to get on his knees. Gabriel fought to regain control, but he couldn't. _Damn it!_ Somehow Camael was able to block him. 

"Ti za eto poplatishya! Camael growled as he stood up, unsteadily, eyes burning a more intense crimson. The promise of vengeance hurled at him. Gabriel saw a long knife impaled on Camael's thigh. With furious beats of his wings Camael took off in flight. He pulled out the knife in midair. 

The mental assault surprised Camael. Not one to retreat, but Gabriel almost took over him, he was not prepared for that! What kind of abomination was this!

Gabriel considered following him. But decided against it. Camael was not someone to be trifled with in combat. And now that he knew what to expect. Clever bastard, stabbed himself to be rid off him! 

Gabriel looked up; a frightfully serene smile on his face even though his prize escaped. Camael tasted so wonderful. What a shame! He was really looking forward to pleasuring himself in Camael's body. Now he just had to deal with the burgeoning erection in his pants. 

_Now, where the hell is Furiad._

_____________________________________

 

The early morning sun, bathed Vega in a soft red orange glow. The second morning since they have been back.

Michael stood at the Stratosphere's ledge. He had just come back from another patrol along the Spring mountains. He had delegated Noma to discreetly patrol along the Western cradle also. Multiple scouting trips have led to some clues, but none have led directly to the Fallen.

Discreet inquiries were passed along his network of higher angels around the Cradle. They all yielded information he could not act on. Angelic magic, dark crafts and the sacred seals all combined became this potent force that was really becoming a monumental pain to his backside. There was a temptation to resort to other means ...but-- everything has a price. He looked down and saw a tan jeep speeding towards the Stratosphere. He was late.

Alex slowed down as he reached the base of the Stratosphere. The Archangel now stood waiting by the entrance.

He stopped the vehicle alongside where he stood. " I'm sorry---"

"Let's go." Without another word Michael hopped into the seat next to him. 

This would be their first time together since he went off to the mountain again. He eyed Michael furtively. He had seen him at the barracks last night, after he was with Claire. All tall, dark and foreboding as he inspected the armory. He was giving Captain Finch some instructions when he happened to look up catching Alex's eyes on him. Alex gave his most professional nod, while Michael returned with a hard look then nodded back at him.

After a while of just having the noise of the jeep around them, Alex glanced at him. "I'm glad you're back, safe." Oh, well what the hell, it was true. 

No response. "I was.. really worried---"Alex continued.

"After several attempts. They could not be found." Michael interrupted then turned his head slightly at Alex as he spoke. 

_Never one to waste words._ "That's not good. What are we gonna do now." Alex turned his head slightly trying to gauge his response. 

Strangely enough, a ghost of a smile flits across his face. Alex swears sometimes he'd rather have the cold, impassive Michael because this was unnerving.

"We don't have to do anything, You will continue with your duties and training while I deal with this. You will stay out of the way, because I would rather not almost die again." 

_And here we go._

" I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to say it. I'll do it. Just talk to me. Tell me what's happening." He pleaded. Again he was met with stone cold silence.

"Dammit, Michael!" He slammed the brakes hard in frustration, the vehicle lurched to a stop.

Michael laid a hand on his shoulder."Look at me." Alex reluctantly turned, his face flushed from the turmoil of emotions within him. 

"You're upset." 

"No shit! You think so!? Alex replied sarcastically.

"The less you know the safer you'll be. There are things in this world that you are not yet prepared to handle." Michael seemed satisfied to give this explanation for he turned his eyes back on the road. Deciding for Alex that it was time to go.

Alex looked at him disbelieving, thoughts ran through his head. After a sharp exhale he decided to table this for now. He restarted the truck and resumed driving towards the training site. 

Alex continued to head north to their usual training spot. It was a large patch of desert northwest at the very edge of the city, close to the northernmost walls. It was a 10 mile area of desert dotted by low lying brambles. A rough road cuts through it punctuated by a utility pole at regular intervals. Civilians hardly wandered through here, only the occasional jeep patrols and squads in training, today there was nothing for miles around.

They got out. Alex removed his Kevlar vest. He changed his long sleeved shirt for a shorter sleeved one. He didn't worry about anyone seeing his tattoos because of the isolation. They were still within the city walls but well beyond the city proper. And if anyone was coming Michael would know. 

" Begin."

Alex stood at attention then began a series of warm up exercises designed for stretching and muscle control. Focus on the breaths and movement, he told himself. Pushing out everything else from his mind Claire... Michael . He went through the rhythmic breathing and kata sequences. This went on for thirty minutes. After this was a series of sword forms and movements with the training version of his cinquedea ( long dagger).

This was the first training session they had since _that_ night. All throughout this Michael kept a watchful eye on his charge. Occasionally he would correct his form and stance with a word or a touch. 

Alex felt every look, felt his skin tingle and when he stood close his heart would thud against his chest a million miles a minute. And when he would touch him.... _just breath ....just breath_ became his mantra as he willed himself to concentrate, trying hard not to be distracted from the hot sensation that would flash in his gut ever so often. 

He honestly felt he was really getting better. He worked hard enough, he knew that. But somehow today he couldn't shake the feeling that Michael seemed so distant and a little bit more critical.

Now it was time for the real thing. Alex put away the training sword and retrieved his cinquedea from its sheath.

"Attacking and blocking. You attack I block." Michael paced around him.

Alex came toward him with a strong upward thrust coming from below with the cinquedea on his right hand Michael reacted with a block and a twist that quickly immobilized his arm. 

Alex looked at him and grimaced then refocused. "Okay, let's try it again."

He checked his form and stance. Swiftly he attacked Michael at the last minute he changed his dagger grip. He ducked and twisted using the Archangel's height against him by attacking low and fast. He missed as the Archangel tapped his arm, disarming him. Alex, wanted to just punch that disapproving look on Michael's face. 

Alex attacked again barely pausing this time switching up his forward attack to the side aiming for the unguarded position under the arms. Again Michael blocked his arm this time twisting it and using Alex's momentum to pin him to the ground face down.

"Get the hell off me! What is your problem!? "Alex yelled his voice muffled on the hot earth beneath him. 

Michael released Alex from the pin and stood up, just watching Alex and not even offering a hand to help him up.

"I think the better question is: What is YOUR problem?" You could not even execute one successful movement."

"Michael! You're an Archangel! How am I supposed to---?"

"Of course not. But with what you are doing you will not even hit a blind eight ball. Your movements are slow, sloppy. Not worthy of Archangel Corp at all!"

_You mean not worthy of you._

"Sloppy ?! I refuse to believe that! What is this about really about ...huh!?" Alex threw the dagger on the ground walking up to Michael, his blue eyes glaring up at him. 

Michael looked down on him, lips pursed together. Hands behind him. Alex could hear him take a deep breath.

"This is another one of your infantile outbursts. I have told you, I cannot tell you anything else!"

"You can't or won't?" Alex was just bristling. He moved into the Archangel's personal space, challenging him.

"I've heard enough of that lecture! That you have to protect me from all these bad things. That I'm not ready. When am I gonna be ready! Huh! If you don't give me a chance!" 

Michael remained unmoving, staring down at him, luminous green eyes not betraying any emotion. Alex finally had enough, he had this feeling that Michael was just tuning him out like some errant child. The bastard's probably meditating right now and just letting him boil through his anger!

"Is this about Azazel? Thinking about returning to your old boyfriend? An angel like him, of course he's a better fuck than us humans. You know what, with all that 'I'm noble, I'm your protector from heaven crap' at the end of the day you're just like us! In need of a good fuck! " Alex felt good saying it. That's right Alex, hit him with everything you have. 

"Careful." One word, one warning. Michael's voice low, undeniably dangerous. He gripped Alex's shirt pulling him up and closer to him.

Alex could actually see the irises of his eyes shift from a brilliant blue green to several shades far more darker, his jaw moved ever so slightly as he continued to hold Alex up mere inches from his face. He could feel his heart beating overtime, as sweat gathered on his forehead, he could feel Michael's warm breath on his face even in the desert sun. He was impossible! He made him so damned angry, excited, maddeningly excited. 

Alex felt something hot curl up in between them like a serpent about to strike. "You impudent fool! You, presume to judge ME! You humans are but a blink of an eye in my existence. Even as I walk among you, you have no idea! And YOU, undisciplined, irrational, impetuous thing. YOU are suppossed to be the Chosen One." 

Michael shut his eyes tight. Alex felt him take a deep breath then suddenly the heat that curled up between them dissipated as Michael let him go, then he strode angrily away from him. 

Alex ran after him and grabbed his arm. Michael turned and looked at him, his muscles tense under Alex's hand, that's when Alex saw, fleetingly, a hint, of a _pained_ something, flicker across his beautiful face. A realization seeped through his head, then landed like a rock in his chest hard, then as if that wasn't enough, it dug in his stomach then twisted, tenacious and painful. 

Michael.... Claire. 

Oh! God! Did Michael...!? He tried to find the words. "Michael ....listen please..." Alex choked out. Shaken, he was so close to saying, _"I'm sorry_ ". So close, then he panicked. Then came a feeling of indignation, stubbornness .... _Sorry for what ? Shit! Shit!_

"Let. Me. Go!". Michael growled, looking at Alex's hand on his arm, his obsidian gaze cold and hard it sent chills along his arm.

_You're angry. I'm_ ...

_Don't._ The words came like cold steel. A stab in his chest. 

Alex let go. He gasped, his mouth felt dry. All he could do was just stand there, looking at Michael. 

A strange malaise passed through him, a strange feeling of being hot and cold at the same time overcame him. What the hell !? The tattoos were shifting but it was different now, before they were like a gentle caresses that travelled across his skin. Now it was something like a biting cold, tightening like a burn on his arm. He raised his arm and read it, _"Beware his wrath." Again!?_

Alex all flushed, bewildered," Are you doing this?" Shoving his bare arm at him. 

"Alex, what does it say." His voice, taut with tension and urgency. His eyes narrowed as he first scanned around him then focused at Alex.

"It says 'Beware his wrath', Michael, is this you?" Alex's voice so tight, pained, it was almost as if he was afraid of Michael's answer.

"No." His voice thundered." Never." He followed, not as severely, a flash of hurt moved across his face with the insinuation.

Suddenly Michael turned his head toward the city then tilted it listening to the comm link in his ear.

" Michael, what's going on?" Alex saw the movement. 

"Claire Riesen is missing." His words fell like a punch to his gut.

"Yes, I'll be there." He said as he talked through the comm, again.

"Michael, what do you mean missing!?! Michael! " Alex's voice raised in panic.

Things were happening around Alex, too fast it was making his head spin. Michael didn't even answer him, in a blink he was in front of Alex with his swords out.

_Now what!?_

"Stay behind me." His voice, ominous.

Michael cursed inwardly, for he didn't sense him fast enough. There was a ripple in the air, as a huge pair of wings descended right in front of them. Azazel. Somehow they had conjured up more potent concealing spells. Those blasted seals again! Damn it to hell!

Michael rushed towards him. 

"Stop, we have Claire Riesen." Azazel announced calmly with a smirk on his face. He pointed his sword towards Michael. 

Alex had drawn his gun ready to shoot. He looked at Michael, waiting, worried.

"Michael what is he talking about? " Alex was fighting hard to keep everything together, first Claire was missing, now this monster has her!

"You're lying." Alex yelled.

Azazel threw something hard on the ground. Alex still wary, his sidearm still pointed at him, rushed to pick it up. Slowly horror mixed with anger came upon him as he recognized Claire's cameo necklace. 

Alex sprinted towards Azazel. Azazel just casually turned and struck him in his solar plexus with the heel of his hand which sent Alex down to the desert sand on his knees grunting in pain.

"Now, be a good monkey and stay there." He mocked as he tapped his sword on his shoulder. Alex looked at him furious as he grimaced and coughed in pain." We have her and she is well for now. Of course the state of her health depends entirely on both your cooperation." 

Alex clutched Claire's necklace as he got up. He drew his cinquedea, "You, fucking---"

There was a sudden almost imperceptible motion, a blur, black wings exploding --- Michael grabbed Azazel by his neck, and twisted his arm thereby dropping his sword. In a blink they were both ten feet up in the air. Where minutes ago the desert sun was burning bright, an overcast suddenly darkened the sky as if on cue. Alex shivered at the sight of him. Majestic and frightening.

"You coward! You have truly sunk to the level of maggots. It is me you want. LET THEM GO!" The rumble of a thousand storms in his voice..

Azazel swallowed before he spoke.

"Temper, temper", he laughed derisively. "As we can never best you in battle even in this form, you forced us to get creative, 'O, Prince of the Hosts.'

Azazel smiled a most charming smile, and then he slowly licked his tongue across his upper lip. Alex threw him a murderous scowl. He'd give anything right now to tear him apart piece by painful piece with his bare hands.

That didn't escape Azazel. "[The monkey wants you, too. I could smell him all over you, Mikayel.]" Then the flippant tone changed to something deadly. "[You know humans, such a delight but so weak, so frail, so susceptible, so easily _possessed._ ]" He let the last word linger.

"[You wouldn't dare!]" Michael tightened his hold on Azazel's neck.

Azazel gasped for air. "[Try me !]" He managed to sputter out. Azazel felt Michael shift his arm then he felt a pinch followed by a severe sharp pain between his scapular muscles. 

"[Fuck! Mikayel !] " Azazel screamed in pain, as Michael surged up twenty more feet then let him go without warning. Azazel dropped like a boulder straight down to the hard desert floor.

"What the hell! My wings ...it didn't come out! What did you do!?" He choked out in between gasps after he landed with a thud.

"Since I can't kill you..."

"Mikayel, surely you don't want to gamble with their lives," Azazel threatened but he couldn't conceal the fear that crept into his voice.

"Stop your histrionics. It's only temporary, if I wish. Now, TALK!" The Archangel ordered as he lowered himself to the ground.

Alex smirked as the bastard became a clumsy heap on the ground in obvious pain. The angel coughed and massaged his neck and upper back as he slowly stood up. Huh, Alex thought, for someone who was full of hot air he needed to breath too, falling on his face didn't help either.

Azazel regained his composure. "I will take him with me you will follow in a not so threatening distance. Yes, with you we need more than one insurance, that you won't try anything. Then you, Beloved will open the gate for us. Please follow all instructions, or else your pet will die and your lady will be reduced to a snarling, soulless dog." Another devastating smile. 

" Let's go and be done with this. " Michael replied stonily.

"Tsk, tsk such hurry!",without warning, he struck Alex at the back of his neck rendering him unconscious. He lowered himself on the ground to bound Alex's hands and feet. 

" I can't have him flailing around while we're flying," as he saw Michael's disapproving look.

Azazel rolled his shoulders and gave Michael a look. "Mikayel, whatever you did ..."

Michael huffed. "You don't deserve them. Turn." 

Azazel turned. He felt Michael stab two points between his shoulders. When Michael was done, Azazel took out his wings testing them while looking at him warily. 

"You must teach me that little trick, beloved."

"Must everything be a game to you?" Michael asked quietly. 

" No, it's just that you ...." He paused then moved closer to the Archangel. His eyes flicked from Michael's lips to his eyes. Sad eyes looked at him. "Beloved, aren't you tired of this war, being here. Just say the word and we can leave, go away, no more wars, no more purgatory, just us." His voice a soft, soothing baritone, his flippant manner gone. He picked up Michael's hands and kissed them gently.

"A second chance, Azazel?"

A frisson of hope leaped from his heart. "For us. For me. Please." He leaned into Michael. 

Michael looked into his eyes and saw a glimmer, a possibility, perhaps. He saw a trace of loneliness, masked by pain and anger. The same thing he saw when he looked into Gabriel' s eyes in an unguarded moment. 

He tipped Azazel's head and kissed him full on the mouth. 

They kissed deeply, then Michael slowly drew away. Still holding Azazel's face. Their bodies pressed together. Firm resolute in his eyes. "This is my mission now. You can join me. Join me in this fight to save humanity. _This_ is your second chance. You can do this. I will be right here with you." 

Azazel's shoulders drooped. He looked at Michael his hazel eyes watery. He closed them and with a soft inhale, buried his face softly in Michael's hands. Moments passed then, "You chose HIM over us." His voice quiet, disbelieving, his eyes stricken.

"It's not that simple. Listen, _I'm_ here and _you_ can be here with me. It's a different world now. You can start anew." Michael held his eyes, and cradled his face, trying to hold onto the Azazel of old. The one that he once fell in love with. 

"Really, Mikayel ?" he asked softly. The moment was tenuous, like approaching a wild animal with their hackles raised.

"Yes."

Azazel squeezed his eyes shut and bent his head. " _He_ was right." He muttered. Michael felt something cold and hard push against his abdomen. 

Michael looked at him, pushed him way as he looked down on himself, he recognized the dagger hilt buried in his belly. It was empyrean.

" I'm sorry beloved, I thought, things could be different." He laid a wistful hand on Michael's face, then walked away briskly.

"Don't make this mistake, Azazel." He ran and caught up with him and grabbed his arm despite the dagger embedded in him.

"Let me go! You know the conditions.!" He threatened. Michael let go.

Azazel gathered Alex in his arms then winged into the sky.

Michael groaned. He mentally berated himself for letting his guard down. But he truly thought there was a moment he could've reached him. He watched as Azazel's figure become almost a dot on the horizon. They were safe for now, he knew that they can't break their word. Not yet anyway.

He looked down and took stock of his situation. It wasn't as bad as the last time. This particular weapon was not lethal. He understood it wasn't really meant to kill him, but just to slow him down. _Death by gradual exsanguination. How considerate._

Slowly he got up, careful not to jostle the dagger and flew to where the jeep was parked. He tapped on his comm link as he rummaged through the medical kit. After getting a secure link, he had Riesen on line. 

"Edward-- "

" Michael, where the hell are you? "

" I'm at the outskirts of the city. I'm going after those who took Claire."

He was aware he was being deliberately vague. It was best not to mention some details at this time, Michael decided. The General had enough to worry about.

While talking he had lifted his shirt and opened the medical kit. There were two ways to do this: the hard way and the easy way. The easy way would take too much time. The longer Alex and Claire were with the Fallen. the greater the danger. He took some breaths and sought control of his body. Corporeal. Lovely. The hard way it is ....

"The hell you are ! It's Gabriel! I'm going with you. I'll be there in 10 minutes with my men." 

He grunted softly at his efforts, then : "No, Edward. This will be the hardest thing you have to do but you have to stay in the city. Let the soldiers do their ----"

"Absolutely not! They have my daughter! I'm ----"

Michael was getting impatient, it seems that he kept having the same type of conversation with the humans around him. 

"GENERAL Riesen ." He interrupted. 

Even through the comm the authority and gravity that Michael's voice carried was not diminished. The other end became quiet. He heard a sigh then. "Please, Archangel, bring my Claire back." The broken voice of Edward Riesen the father, not the General, pleaded. 

" I will bring her back safe and sound." He has to. There was no other way around it.

"Please let me know as soon as you have her." He paused, "Michael... ?"

"I'm still here, Edward."

"Godspeed." His voice quiet and steady. And with that the comm switched off.

A shadow of a smile flitted across the Archangel's face at the expression. A twitch of longing tugged at his immortal heart. 

He had finished bandaging himself. He lowered his torn shirt over his muscled abdomen. _I really liked this shirt. Well, I could always go to the Wynn._ He opened his wings once again and took off.

Alex. He felt a certain remorse. Well, as remorseful as a superior supernatural being could possibly feel. Maybe he was being too hard on him. He was supposed to put a stop to, _this_ , whatever _this_ was between them. He needed to fix this. Add it to the long to do list. Save Alex and Claire. Make sure Vega stays safe. Gabriel. Defeat the fallen. Save humanity. Try to stay alive to be able to do all of the above.

__________________________________________________

 

Alex slowly woke up. The back of his head throbbing and his whole body in pain. He felt the hard ground beneath him, he felt the small rocks cutting through his bare skin. He blinked confused and looked up. A figure bent down, and yanked him up to a kneeling position.

"Welcome. Now, I'm beginning to see why Michael keeps you for himself." Azazel's lustful gaze roamed over his shirtless torso.

"You monster! Where's Claire?" He glared at him.

"You love her." He sneered. "Well, Mikayel must have truly changed. He never liked to share."

Alex spied Claire sitting, on the ground, leaning against a tree on the other side of the clearing unbound. She seemed fine except she was listless, her eyes vacant, her limbs slack. 

Six feet from her, tied heavily to a tree, was an eight ball. Black veins on its face and its black eyes blinked reptile like, as it hissed. It wasn't snarling or trying to wreck havoc, it looked strange just sitting there quietly hissing. Alex guessed they must have done something to it, to make it quieter.

"Claire! Claire! Alex called out, desperately. There was no answer she continued to sit with a vacant expression on her face, unmoving except for the slight breeze playing with her hair.

" Claire,"Alex struggled to move towards her. But he was bound quite effectively on his arms and legs.

Azazel kneeled behind him and jabbed him right behind the collarbone with his fingers.

" I prefer you stay here." He whispered close to his ear. Alex winced at the pain. At the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of one of the Fallen, the one with the scars on his face, kneeling in the middle of the field, muttering something in their language. As he furtively glanced around him, he couldn't find the other one.

"What did you do to her!?" He cried out, enraged.

"Don't worry, she's still in there. We just want her quiet. And we have a nice little eight ball just for her in case, our insurance against your Archangel." He was so close Alex felt his breaths against his neck. He felt a hand move across his back. He flinched violently away from his touch.

"Tsk, tsk. I just want to see Father' s markings." He said playfully. "Now you should play nice, Alex, you know what will happen with you, with her if you don't."

Alex stiffened. "You're a coward, just like what Michael said!" He growled. 

"Stop it, with him. He can't find you." Azazel was in front of him before he realized it , and grabbed his chin. His face, as perfect as those Roman statues was so close,sneered at him. Strange, captivating hazel eyes with flecks of golden brown and bluish green bore through him. But his beauty held a certain cruelty and Alex feared for all of them.

He was pushed face down to the ground. Alex had no doubt what he wanted to do. He bucked and twisted. He struggled. He tried to roll. Something hard and heavy hit him on the back, knocking the wind out of him. Again he was yanked up by his hair. "Submit to me or she dies."

TBC

NOTES

:  
A messy love story of sorts "Dominion" style. Sorry guys I have to end here for this chapter ;-) So sorry it took a while for me to update. Thanks for sticking with me with this fic. Kudos and comments would be appreciated. Let me know what you think.

Happy Holidays!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that this chapter has depictions of sexual and physical violence.  
> Dialogue enclosed with this [ dialogue] is Lishepus, I only do this when the angels are speaking around humans.  
> See notes at the end.

Michael landed on top of one of the rocky canyons. He could sense that they were close, but they were still hidden from him. There was a flurry of wings behind him.

He kept his gaze at the landscape before him. He already knew who it was,"They took Alex and Claire."

"Your brother tried to possess me," Camael answered, furious.

" I see." Michael turned a hard unrelenting stare at him.

Camael felt the need to stand straighter all of a sudden." As you can see he did not succeed." 

"Good." Michael replied in a clipped tone. He looked at Camael's leg briefly his eyes drawn to the dark stains of blood on the makeshift bandage around his thigh."We need to find them now."

In turn Camael noticed the red streak on the Archangel's shirt. He nodded towards it. "Will you be able to fight?" Two can play at this game.

Michael's mouth twitched to one side. "This is nothing, let us go."

___________________________________

"Submit to me or she dies." Alex could feel Azazel's breath in his ear. Alex gasped in pain as the fallen angel's knee dug in the middle of his lower spine.

"You fucking bastard! " Alex spat out.

"Wrong choice of words," Azazel slammed his face on the ground.

Alex could taste the blood from the cuts on his lips. His face felt so tender and it hurt like hell. How he hated being so helpless like this. He could feel Azazel tugging his pants down. This, more than anything, sent him on panic mode. He couldn't help it he struggled, arms, feet, anything. Then he stopped himself. _Shit ! Shouldn't have done that. Now he's gonna go after Claire._ Azazel slammed him on the ground. He felt the kick on his side.

Despite the pain, the broken bones and the beating a part of Alex was relieved for knew Azazel's attention was still on him. He was hoping he could buy more time for him and Claire.

" _Michael!_ " He squeezed his eyes shut, as another kick dug into his ribs so hard he almost retched at the impact. He was not going to give him the satisfaction of crying out. This is not happening. He could feel Azazel's hands grasp him roughly, he could feel him spreading his legs......

...... _Alex!_ He could hear him ! It was very faint. He is close. They need more time, somehow...

Alex grasped at his thoughts. Think Alex! " I can open the gate!" Alex finally gasped out, his breathing short and raspy.

"Desperate, I like that " Azazel continued. Again he was kicked on the back several times. He felt something break, again. 

"Michael said that these are markings from his Father. I'm the Chosen One remember! Whatever holy bullshit you need, I have it, since I'm supposed to kill bastards like you!" Alex gritted out. He spat out blood, as he started coughing. Despite how heavy his head felt he lifted it trying to look at Azazel in the eye. 

"Only the blood of the Archangel and the seals have the power to open purgatory", he felt Azazel's hands on his bare skin, grabbing his ass roughly. Azazel positioned himself in between his legs thereby keeping it spread. Alex closed his eyes for the inevitable. The disgust, the pain, the pounding panic was making his already nauseated stomach heave...

 _Get your shit together Alex_!

"You tell yourself that! If you do this, Michael will end you---" he gasped out as he tried to take a lungful of air, "He wouldn't care anymore! You have nothing to lose. Or are you just afraid. Afraid of what a monkey like me can do." Alex winced, as his chest clenched painfully, fighting back the bile threatening to come up along with the cold fear that gripped his insides. This has to work..please, please.

He felt the other Fallen come up behind them. ["It might be worthwhile to consider this Azazel. He will be easier to control than the Archangel."]

"Sariel ... " he threatened. 

This time Amezyarak spoke, his voice sounded distracted, trancelike. [" Yes, the markings.] He turned towards them, his eyes seem to see something beyond as he looked at Alex . [ "How did I not see it "] He whispered to himself, then turned to the others , [" Azazel, as much as you want to despoil him, our mission comes first. You've wasted enough time, let's do this now!"] Alex felt that as much as Azazel hated it, he listened to Amezyarak.

Azazel looked intransigent, he gritted his teeth. He yanked Alex up to a kneeling position.

Alex groaned in pain, he listed heavily to one side and almost fell. He tried to blink the blood away from his swollen left eye. His entire face was just a shitful of pain. His head was pounding and his entire body protested at the position. He couldn't help it anymore, he heaved and retched. His pants were down to his thighs, undaunted he threw them a vicious glare,"Did you get a good look!" He bit out at them

He struggled to put up his pants as he winced. Sariel stepped forward to help him, earning a glare from Azazel.

"Thank You." Alex whispered, the effort even to speak, and to just breathe was getting harder by the minute, with the sharp pain on his chest coming in waves.

Azazel dragged him to the center. There was a makeshift altar made from large boulders about four feet high from the ground and roughly two feet across. On the altar was a seal drawn in blood. They laid him on his back and tied him down on all fours on stakes that had been driven to the stone.

Seven seals were drawn around the altar. Amezyarak started chanting. The sky darkened. Heavy clouds began to roll above them. The air crackled and the smell of rot slowly permeated the air.

Ati me peta babka  
Ge henna lequ mandattu  
Uri apsu

This was the summons for the spirits of the gatekeepers, once he gets their attention, he will use the seals to bind them. He chanted three times then. 

"Sepsu Nergal lequ maklu. Bel ade u mamit." He sliced Alex's left wrist and blood steadily dripped out into the cup. He sprinkled some onto the seals on the ground.

"Sepsu Nergal lequ maklu. Bel ade u mamit." He took the knife and placed it on Alex's neck.

It was getting harder and harder for Alex to stay awake. Dark spots crowded his vision. _So this is dying._

A hand suddenly stayed Amezyarak's, it was Azazel's. "Perhaps it is rash to kill him" he said evenly. 

Amezyarak looked at him closely. "I have started the ritual. Why the change? You see him as a rival for the Archangel's affection, it should not matter for you."

Azazel, did not answer. Instead he drove a dagger at Amezyarak. 

Amezyarak was no fool, ever distrustful, he avoided the worse and with preternatural speed he swung his short sword at Azazel, which caught him at his gut. Suddenly he perceived a different presence. 

"You're not Azazel! Gabriel !" Amezyarak yelled in anger.

Azazel lunged at him and they fought. In the struggle Amezyarak dropped the sword with Azazel's blood. A well placed kick on the wound in his gut, knocked him breathless on the ground. 

The sword fell on the seals and mixed with Alex's blood and began to churn and froth.

Alex was feeling faint from his injuries and blood loss. The wound from his wrist bled profusely. His blood dripped from the altar down to the ground.

[" You will pay for this! You betrayed us. You became his vessel!"] Amezyarak shrieked. He turned towards the altar and resumed his chanting at a faster clip.

Ati me peta babka  
Gehenna lequ mandattu  
Uri apsu

Conjuro potentiae purgatorio  
Patefacio tibi portas  
Et tua vestri transire! *

 

Moans filled the air around them. A heavy haze came out of nowhere.

Suddenly a dagger flew to Amezyarak's chest. Shocked he turned to see that Sariel had thrown it. With a last desperate effort he flung himself on the seals, offering himself.

The earth shook. The ground started to crack beneath them. A pair of red and black wings darkened the sky above them, for the concealments had ended.

"Do you even know what you've done!" Michael demanded as soon as he landed. He stood over Alex. Alex's beautiful body, broken and bleeding."No! " he roared. Instincts just took over. He broke his bounds. Check his breathing, check his pulse. Stop the bleeding. Oh, Father there is so much blood! The pinfeather won't work on him! Working with inhuman speed he already tied a tourniquet he tore off from his own shirt. This is exactly what he feared.

"Me? It was his fault. I wanted to stop this. But that creature did something." Gabriel spoke through Azazel, holding a hand over his own wound. But, damn it he was not leaving this body yet! 

"Camael ! We need to stop the bleeding! Michael yelled over his shoulder. He bent down closer, "Alex. I'm right here. Stay with me." His voice shook as he tried to soothe him. This was worse than being tortured a hundred times over. Now more than ever he wished he had the almost limitless power he had before Father left.

Alex's eyes opened sluggishly, "Mi"-- he wheezed " that really you?" 

"It's me Alex. Don't worry your safe, Claire is safe." 

Michael reached within his soul to comfort him.

Suddenly a manic laugh filled the air, "I still win, look ." Amezyarak rose up, then slid to the ground,weakened from his injury but wearing a self satisfied smirk.

Michael hardly heard him. He raised Alex's arm to his chest and unfurled his wings. He was going to channel all his energy to heal Alex. This is not how it ends. No, please Father. He did not care about stopping the Fallen, or Gabriel anymore. The world could burn around him. 

Camael appeared next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Archangel! Wait! He spat out something green he was chewing into his hand. He applied the paste on Alex's wrist.

 _"Achillea."_ Michael said, as a spark of hope flickered within him.

Camael nodded to confirm. " The leaves of the Achillea, it's enzymes will staunch the bleeding. He's severely injured, a concussion, broken bones...he lost a significant amount of blood. I can help him. You deal with the gate," Camael was already working on Alex, putting the paste into his wound. 

Michael looked at him, with a despair that Camael understood. "I will not fail him. I will not fail you." Camael closed his eyes his great red wings unfurled and swept up behind him as he placed his hands on Alex. 

Michael turned to 'Azazel'. "You laid a hand on him." Michael leaped at him, he was a sight, all bloody, feral and very furious. He was ready to slaughter. 

Seeing Michael like that, Gabriel momentarily forgot where he was, he instinctively backed away, "I did not! Azazel did! When I arrived here he was about to kill him. I stopped him."

Michael blinked and paused, and realized who he was facing. He despised this particular trick of Gabriel's. 

Michael grabbed Amezyarak . "How do we stop this?"

"Archangel you know how to stop it. You've known all along, you just do not want to use it." 

The ground beneath them shook harder. Multiple cracks now broke the ground. Thick putrid smoke from the cracks curled out like long dark fingers. 

" Michael what is he talking about?" Gabriel asked suspicious. "Brother, your holding out on us...."

" _We_ will stop it!"

"Take Alex and Claire to safety," Michael turned to Camael 

Camael opened his red glowing eyes. "I cannot stop now. The blade was poisoned Michael, it is making his blood thin out. I am drawing out the poison as we speak, I cannot stop." 

Michael's mind raced. _The blade was meant for me._

He turned towards Sariel. He was just about to strike him down with his sword out of sheer frustration.

"Archangel, mercy please. I will fight with you. I beg you. I just wanted to be free of purgatory." Michael recognized that he had tried to help once, tried to protect Alex.

"Yes, snake fight with them." Amezyarak hissed. 

"Betray me and I will end you." Michael warned Sariel.

"I...I...I swear you ..have my loyalty, Archangel." Sariel bowed his head.

They heard moaning and growling from the cracks of the earth. Grotesquely gnarled extremities slowly began clawing out from the ground, as the stench of rot became heavier. Seven foot tall human shaped beings with rotted bodies came out. Their moans intensified as they climbed out of the cracks.

Michael cut them off with his sword. Sparks of heat flashed as his empyrean swords cut through rotted flesh. Heads, limbs and various body parts fell on the ground dead and black. But more still came out.

"Archangel, the spells were not completed. This is not the Fallen. This is not purgatory. It is a prison for the corrupted ones and other vile and nameless creatures your Father condemned." Sariel yelled over the din of moans, shrieks and screams.

"Thank you, I am quite aware of that," he said not without sarcasm. After all Michael was responsible for imprisoning most of them.

" As much as this activity is particularly invigorating. I have other things to do. Scheming, taking over the world, mundane stuff. "Gabriel" said as he hacked away at the limbs and the ghouls that came out. " 

"This is your mess, Michael. You clean it up!" He yelled over the chaos.

"Leave if you want. As much as you hate humanity I don't think you can bear having this world, overtaken by these cursed creatures."

"Dammit!" Gabriel knew Michael was right, for what was the point of winning the war if you lose the world.

In the midst of all the pandemonium, Michael always had an eye out for Claire and Alex. He saw that Camael was in a deep healing trance as he worked on Alex. No creature could come near them as Michael ended anything that was anywhere near coming close to them.

_This has to be stopped right here,right now._

Amezyarak laughed. A mad look on his face."Archangel you are running out of time. You have to start the ritual soon. You hesitate... I understand...To summon that power from his body will kill him. Unlike the dogs of heaven you cannot command these creatures. They will tear this world apart. The world or him, Mikayel." He laughed a deranged laugh again then coughed miserably.

Michael swung his sword at Amezyarak as he seethed with frustration, finally silencing the fallen angel.

Gabriel just rolled his eyes. He saw Michael stand over Alex.

Michael looked down on the still figure before him and made a decision. The gate needed to be closed. He could trust that as the Chosen One he will be protected, but so many things could go wrong. 

When Michael was created his Father gave him the markings on his body. Within the markings was hidden God's true name. God's true name unknowable even to him who carried it. Only Michael carried the markings for he was more than just God's emissary, he was also his Father's wrath, his Father's divine sword. Before he dealt his Father's will, he offered a prayer to his Father by drawing his own blood from his wrist to mark the tattoos on his chest only then he became a worthy instrument.

Before he gave the ring to Solomon, he was told by his Father to wash the ring with a few drops of his own blood, his blood embedded itself to the metal through divine means inscribing his Father's sigil, thus giving Solomon power. The actual ring itself had probably survived somewhere, but the divine inscriptions on it disappeared with Solomon's death.

Now Alex carried his Father's true name, a sigil, hidden within the markings. Alex was the ring in a way. The true power of the sigil lay dormant for now, manifesting only in small increments. At this point that was the only thing that could possibly close the gate. In theory his own blood should unlock the sigil. But Michael loathe the idea of using it, for if its power is unleashed it could kill Alex, he knew that Alex was nowhere near ready to handle such force that will be channelled through him.

Michael was faced with the most difficult choice: The world or Alex. He hated feeling trapped. He looked down on Alex's broken body. 

Michael held Alex's uninjured hand tight. Unable to speak. This was unbearable. He cannot be asked to do this. 

A voice spoke in his head, very faint... _Michael it's ok_...his breath caught, somehow Alex's very soul was trying to reach him. 

_No you don't know what you're saying!_

_I know! I can feel your anguish, your pain. You care, I know that! Just do it Michael._

_Alex you can die._

_But everybody else lives. You have to end this now before we lose everything._

Alex's consciousness drifted off in silence. 

Michael had to admit Alex was right. What he was about to do filled him with so much dread, ripping his wings off would be easier than this. Michael fixed his gaze on Alex. 

Michael pulled his sleeve exposing his right wrist, he held it over the markings. He laid his sword against his skin---

"What the hell are you doing?" Gabriel yelled.

Suddenly there was a stillness around him.

_No!_

"No need for that brother," a pale hand rested on his shoulder.

He could see the shock and horror on Camael's face. He did not need Camael to tell him who had just come. He felt Gabriel's dread and Sariel's terror as he fell to the ground kneeling.

LUCIFER.

He turned at the newly arrived. Lucifer stood before Michael. The Archangel met his eyes with a hard stare that made Lucifer put his arm down.

Whereas Michael was as dark and foreboding as the blackness of a starless night, Lucifer shone like the last brilliant star before sunrise. He had similar otherworldly, aristocratic features but with skin so pale it seemed to glow, his fairness further accentuated by the gossamer long hair the color of corn silk. The stunning face was matched by his impressive physique, lithe and strong as Michael's, but somehow he was more eldritch than both of them. But Michael knew that his beguiling facade masked ruthlessness, deceit and ambition among other things. Such was the beauty of Lucifer, the Star of the Morning, the Devil.

His eyes were of the bluest sapphire, with flecks of clear crystals that made his unearthly gaze all the more daunting. That icy blue gaze was now on Michael, " I closed the gate, surely you could say something."

"I see that. Why are you here?" Anthracite coals burned back at icy blue ones. 

"Hello, to you too, dear brother. I am not entirely insensitive to your struggles." He cast an eye towards Alex. " As much as I love chaos. These creatures do not belong here."

Lucifer continued, "The world with Father, world without Father. It's all the same to me." 

"Brother," Gabriel said caustically within Azazel's body.

"Oh, I see you're doing that now," Lucifer' s nose twitched as if he had smelled something foul.

"You do far worse things," 'Gabriel' managed to sound more disgusted.

"True, but I delegate. My minions are far better." He looked up and saw Furiad and some other angels circling at a distance. "Good help is so hard to find these days."

While they were talking Michael turned back his attention to Alex and Camael. Alex eyes were still closed. He was resting now. He walked over to Claire who was still catatonic. He knelt in front of her and held her face in her hands. Yes, he hated seeing Alex with Claire, he did not hate Claire nor Alex. What he did not like was that feeling that it mattered to him that they fucked each other. What am I doing to myself ? He closed his eyes and his massive black wings opened behind him.

He held Claire for a moment, she opened her eyes, insensate no more, " Michael, Michael where ..."her voice shook in fear. 

Michael looked at her straight in her eyes. "Claire, everything is fine. You're safe now. Alex is safe too." He kissed her forehead. Claire visibly relaxed.

Michael felt relieved for he wasn't sure what the Fallen had done to her. He had reached inside her soul and saw she was whole. It would have crushed him if something had happened to her, she was just a pawn in all of this just like Alex.

Claire tried to sit up looking around her, but she couldn't see past Michael's wings. 

He held her shoulders. "Rest now, Claire." Inexplicably, she felt a soothing warmth within her. Her eyelids felt heavy, for a second she wondered why would she need to sleep, before she knew it her eyes closed in slumber. Michael laid her back gently against the tree. 

He walked over to the lower angel still tied to the tree. It began to snarl violently at him, he swung his sword and its headless body tipped heavily to one side.

Sariel quaked in fear at the Archangel's actions. For he felt it was a warning for him too.

Michael then turned his attention towards Alex. Camael's red wings were lifted up high his hands on Alex's chest as he continued his healing.

"What are you wearing?" 'Gabriel' taunted at Lucifer.

"Oh, you like it? The coat is Dolce and Gabbana, the shirt is by Brunello." He flicked some minute lint off the material of his coat. Elegantly dressed in a well fitted trench coat with a mandarin style collar opened at the neck, a white dress shirt peeking through. Well fitted dark pants and black ankle boots completed a look, more at home in a city with shiny skyscrapers than in the midst of a forested mountain. 

"You know the Renaissance faire look is not for everyone." Lucifer said cuttingly as he smirked at him, then at Camael.

"This is not-"

" I know, I know it's not you," he placated. "By the way that leather outfit you wear. It makes you look heavy and hot. Hot, not in a good way. I mean sweaty hot. Why do you always look sweaty anyway. We are Archangels." Haughty contempt laced each word.

"You fuck----"

"Gabriel, where are the seals?" Michael ignored the ongoing bickering between the two. Irritation evident in his voice.

"Did you offer Lucifer a deal?" He countered.

"The seals, Gabriel."

"Answer the question, Michael." 'Gabriel' stepped in front of Michael, glowering at him, which he admitted was easier to do in Azazel's body, for the Fallen angel was as tall as his brother. 

"Why, Gabriel, are you afraid that brother might use them against you?" Lucifer's tone was something that feigned innocence.

He looked at Lucifer,"I am not about to justify any of my actions to you. Azazel was unhappy with Amezyarak. The twit still desired you, Michael. That thing thought he could have you back somehow. I did try to convince him otherwise..."

Michael snorted at Gabriel' s idea of being convincing. "You persuaded him to betray the other Fallen. You endangered Claire and Alex."

"You and your precious humans." He scoffed, "As for Azazel, I would like to think we reached a mutually productive agreement. I wanted to be sure he held up his end, hence me in here, just as well. but then he reneged on it at the last minute and hid the seals from me." 

Camael who was still healing Alex, shuddered at Gabriel' s words.

He sensed Camael's abhorrence. He leered at him. "Don't worry Guardian, you'll have your turn." He turned to Michael. "Do you have any more mad lovers stashed away somewhere Michael."

Michael had enough. He drew his sword pointing it on the Fallen's neck. "The seals NOW! DONT play games with me. I know you searched Azazel's mind."

"Kill him. It doesn't matter. Not my body." Gabriel said carelessly. 

Gabriel continued. "Something can be said about making deals with the devil, Michael. Father will be so disappointed." 

Lucifer huffed in impatience at Michael, "Does that actually work?"

His eyes gleamed, "Gabriel! Out! NOW! 

Suddenly Azazel dropped to the ground, for Gabriel had released him. 

At a distance Furiad and the other higher angels made a beeline out of the mountains. 

Gabriel ended back inside his aerie, and sulked. He poured himself some wine, and took a large swallow. He was frustrated. The seals could have granted him easy victory. He wandered down his halls. It was disturbing to have Lucifer show up like that, Lucifer mocking him, standing side by side with Michael like that as if he shared a secret with him. Jealousy burned within him slow and molten. _Dammit! Michael is my twin. Michael is mine to taunt, to manipulate. It should only be him and me._

He knew that Michael did not want Lucifer meddling in this war. Michael always had a certain predictability he could count on but now he has to assume that Michael had crossed that line. Having the Devil as an ally even if he was your brother will not sit well with the other higher angels even those that have stayed neutral in this war. He was confident he could use this to his advantage.

Meanwhile, he still had his acolytes in Vega. Human nature being what it is was just so easy to manipulate. He smiled to himself when he found his saxophone, he brought it to his lips and played a languid jazz tune. 

___________________________

 

Azazel blinked, having felt his consciousness return as Gabriel released him. Expressions of surprise, then horror played across his face. Defiance overcame everything and he swung his sword at Michael. Then a thud.... an arm still holding a sword fell on the ground.

He didn't feel any pain, that comes much later. He made a cold assessment that he lost his arm, cut off by an empyrean sword. Blood spurted out from the severed limb, rich, dark red.

"You and Amezyarak will be returned to purgatory. You will suffer in the hands of the "Keeper of Souls."

"You will never know where the seals are. " he gasped out.

"I know already. When Gabriel released you, the shock left your mind open." 

"Beloved please." He cradled his arm as he knelt before him. His face upturned towards Michael.

Michael looked at him with eyes unmoved by his begging. " I gave you a chance, more than I have given anyone. For what you have done, I should have you dragged by the hounds of hell for eternity." 

"Finally." Lucifer stated in a bored voice. 

"Keeper! Return Azazel and Amezyarak!" Michael commanded.

"I like the hounds of hell, better." Lucifer grumbled.

From a crack in the ground a dark mist in the shape of a hand whipped out. Azazel tried to run, sheer terror on his handsome face. The misty hand congealed and grabbed Azazel then Amezyarak like rag dolls. Amidst both their cries of mercy it promptly disappeared into the earth. 

Lucifer smirked ," And you could not do this before?"

Michael responded with a dark glare at his older brother.

He then turned to Sariel. "Sariel, I cannot undo Father's judgment. I am not indifferent with what you have done. Therefore, I am giving you a choice. Return to purgatory or be released, your spirit will wander earth till the end of days." 

He prostrated himself before Michael. "Archangel, please, forgive me. I beg you please. I can serve you." His body trembled as he started sobbing. 

Silence met his pleas. Moments passed he looked up slowly. Michael stood before him, the embodiment of heaven's wrath. Absolute yet somehow he knew mercy has been given to him. Sariel realized that there was no changing his fate.

He squeezed his eyes then opened them and took a deep breath, "I am grateful, I chose you to release me." He said with quiet dignity.

With that he raised himself to a kneeling position, with his head down, hands clasped in front of his chest. The blow came swift and precise. Sariel's lifeless body lurched forward as his head tumbled to the ground.

"Are we done here, Michael?" Lucifer asked in a matter of fact manner.

Michael flicked his sword to shake off the blood before sheathing it. "I don't owe you anything. You will continue to stay away from this war. Like you said Lucifer, with or without Father, humanity is all the same to you."

Lucifer turned towards him with an elegant nonchalance, "True. The same weakness, which they always blamed me for. ' the devil made me do it', they would cry. Though they know that the biggest evil resides within themselves. There will always be that struggle. Many had fallen, many will continue to fall." 

Michael just listened, for there was no denying Lucifer when he spoke the truth.

He glanced at Alex. "You struggle too brother." He sighed extremely un-Lucifer like, "Why do you put yourself through these things. You can just take what you want. It is our birthright." 

"You never answered my question. Why are you here?" 

Lucifer stood over Alex, just watching him. "I could tell you something as simple as wanting the seals for myself."

Michael's glare pinned him."Lucifer." He warned. 

The Devil scoffed in response. Then he sighed deeply as he stepped closer to Michael. His eyes more deep blue this time less icy, he placed a hand on his brother's cheek.

"Brother." He said in his soft deep voice, "Of all of us you are the most steadfast. Despite our history, and though my death will be at your hands in the end of days, you are the most dear to me." He paused. " Are you not tired of Father's little games? Why does he let millions die both humans and angels in this war?" Lucifer peered into his very soul.

"Brother, Father will return." His voice barely a whisper, as he held back the sadness that stabbed at his heart. He held Lucifer's hand tightly with one hand then gently lowered it. It was strange, Michael thought, to see something almost like sympathy in the depths of Lucifer's eyes.

"Oh, Michael," the older brother said to the younger.

Michael wordlessly turned and lowered himself in front of the altar, he drew one of the seals on the ground. He passed his sword on his hand and let his blood drip to the ground. The grass, the soil began to dissolve away to reveal a hole. A brown leather satchel in the midst. He held the satchel carefully in his hands and took out a gray stone tablet, carved into it were the various seals. He held it and passed his hand over it. He felt its warmth under his hand as it pulsed like a living being.

Seeing this Camael uttered something, a prayer of thanks in their language. 

Michael put it back inside the satchel. He turned towards Camael and Alex.

"We can move him now, Michael." 

"I will take Claire and the tablet. Take him to the Stratosphere. Stay with him till I return."

Michael bent down and touched Alex' cheek. "We're going home."

Lucifer shrugged ."And I have a whole world to run. I love these little reunions. We should do it again. Have your people call my people. Goodbye brother." 

A strong wind swept around them. Camael picked up Alex. Michael turned and picked up Claire. He could feel a strong whoosh of wings behind him. In a blink Lucifer was gone. As the winds died down the clearing have been swept clean, all signs of what had transpired disappeared. 

Lucifer never truly answered Michael's question. With Father gone he was the most powerful one of all of them now. It is true that no matter what happens in the war, human nature will never change, souls will still go to hell. He did not see the need to pick a side. But today he felt he needed to make a point. He loathed Azazel and the Fallen for escaping and using the seals. He loathed Gabriel's actions since the start of the war, for manipulation and oppression was his domain. A world with just angels! How extremely boring! He did not want Michael unleashing the power within the boy that can possibly be used as a weapon against him. He also knew that even if he doesn't want to admit it, Michael was grateful for his intervention, it " saved " him from causing harm to Alex. Michael owes him now. It was interesting to see his brother's fondness for him.Their Father can come back, he could care less. Father will just put everything back the way it was and the natural order of things will return. 

Lucifer wanted the world back to where it was before the war. He loved the chaos but there was secret order within all the disorder. Humans thought they were masters of their domain. They were also masters of falling upon themselves, architects of their own ruin. Angels were unseen creatures of myth, and the devil was a bedtime story to scare children to be good. Gabriel and Michael did whatever they did, which probably was not much. _They probably needed this war, it must've been impossibly boring_ .

_I could end this war and just take over then I would have both Archangels and everyone against me, how thrilling but extremely exhausting._

_For now I will sit in the sidelines. I trust Gabriel already has plans for my dear brother. Things will come to a head soon enough. I will let the chips fall where it may_. 

The orange fire of the setting sun had colored the sky when they flew back to Vega. Michael informed the tower ahead to expect them and Camael, so they won't be alarmed. General Riesen met them with his medical team. Michael stayed with Claire and General Riesen . Camael flew ahead to the Stratosphere with the still unconscious Alex. 

It was late already when Michael landed in the Stratosphere. He had woken up Claire. The General was overjoyed to see her unharmed. Michael's explanations that it had all been Gabriel's machinations seem to content the General. Although he was warned Consul Wheele will eventually call him to be present for a Senate inquiry. _Times like these makes me just want to hand the world over to Gabriel._

He saw that Alex was still deep within the healing sleep that Camael had put him in. He knew what Azazel tried to do to him. Michael would have never forgiven himself if Azazel had succeeded. His knew his rage would have probably wiped out half the planet. 

He summoned Noma, "I am leaving for Horeb, to destroy the seals. It can only be destroyed from the mountain where it came from. Camael, stay here in the Stratosphere while Alex recovers. Noma continue to watch over the city and assist Camael." 

The Power's face darkened as he was reminded of his failure to keep the seals safe,"Michael, do what you need to do, I am at your service as long as you need me." 

He gave a curt nod to Camael. He kissed Alex on the cheek. _I'm sorry I have to leave. I will be back when you awake_.

After cleaning up and gathering his gear, Michael gave the two some final instructions, and took off for Horeb.

Camael and Noma stood in the middle of the Stratosphere in an awkward silence. He walked over to a corner and folded himself to a lotus position and closed his eyes.

"Oh...kay. See you later then. Make sure you feed him when he wakes up."she said offhandedly.

Camael's eyes flew open. " I know how humans are. Speaking of food, I notice there isn't much here. I suggest you bring this human some sustenance." 

Noma growled. "Why me? Because I'm the girl." She challenged.

"No," his brows furrowed. "Not a girl- a woman. Besides, between the two of us you will be the most inconspicuous. Is it not obvious?" 

She eyed the red angel and smiled, "You are right about that. I'll bring the food. You babysit." 

"You talk to the Archangel in this manner?" 

Noma sighed as she quelled the retort in her mouth. Camael was one of the more ancient Powers unaccustomed to their present time. She chose her words carefully, "The Archangel commands respect but he also wants us to speak our mind freely or make suggestions, within reason...respectfully of course." She sputtered out, between these two Michael was much easier to deal with.

"I see, I apologize." He dipped his head towards her.

"It's ok. No problem." She walked briskly towards the stairs. Michael, you better make it quick.

___________________________

 

Alex could hear voices around him. Hands grabbed him roughly. Hands that held him down. He couldn't fight, couldn't breath. Bright light. Red wings. Red wings! His eyes flew open, he sat up suddenly giving himself instant vertigo. 

"Alex, Alex take it easy." 

_Noma?_

Gentle but firm hands held him. Noma's face came into focus. Noma saw Alex's wild eyes. The panicked breathing. A sheen of cold sweat on his forehead.

Alex blinked. " Noma ?" He croaked then blinked again. "There's a red angel behind you. Why?" Camael was standing by the window his unsettling red stare directed at Alex. Alex must have had memories of the wings from his healing.

She handed him a glass of water and watched him sip it. "It's ok. He's been watching over you. Michael's orders. Don't worry he's on our side." She gave him a small smile. "Michael thought you could use a friend, so he told Captain Finch to reassign me here for now." She saw Alex's eyes glaze over again," Alex, Alex!"

Alex cleared his throat and mentally shook the haze inside his head. Of course, he knows he's friends with Noma. Alex thought, for Michael to worry this much I must've been hurt really bad. He saw he had an intravenous line on his right arm hooked up to a Dextrose bag, he wondered briefly if Noma did that. He stared at the bandage on his left wrist then his eyes travelled around the apartment. "How long have I've been asleep."

"Twelve hours"

He planted his feet on the floor and stood gingerly. Noma was beside him instantly, "Easy there,"

"Where's Michael?" He sorta mumbled. He made a determined grunt then stood then leaned heavily on Noma when a wave of dizziness hit, she threw a WTF look at him, "Bathroom." He answered her glare. She unhooked him from the IV with another disapproving look.

"He had to destroy the seals in a desert somewhere, he wanted you to stay here, till he got back." They reached the bathroom door.

"Are you gonna be ok? "

"Yeah, sure. But if you wanna come in and help..." He murmured at her ear playfully. 

She made a face at him. "I'm right here if you need anything."

He closed the door behind him. Noma glared at Camael, who was stood by the window all this time like a giant stone statue.

"You could've helped you know."

"Why? You were in no danger. The boy is not entirely helpless. And it seems that he would prefer a "friend."

Noma just shook her head.

He pissed, a lot, then noticed his hands shake a little bit as he zipped his fly. He stood in the sink washing his hands, being careful to keep the bandage on his wrist dry. He watched the water run through his fingers one by one. Little things, nice real little things. He looked at himself in the mirror, took off his shirt. He could see the blue and purple bruises on his side. His torso looked like somebody's bad idea of an art project the blue markings of the tattoos stamped with the blue and purple of his bruises. Images of what happened flashed in his head. He made the mistake of closing his eyes, closing his eyes made everything bigger and closer.

An urgent knocking on the door, startled him,"Alex, Alex. Are you ok?"

He lowered his shirt and sighed, "Coming."

She lead him to a chair by the bed with a small table. A bowl of something hot sat on top.

"Smells good, looks awesome," he smiled appreciatively.

Noma sat on the edge of the bed closest to Alex."How are you?"

Alex examined his bandaged covered left wrist. He placed a hand around his side. " I think I'm ok. Wait, Claire. What happened to her."

"She's ok Alex. Don't worry Michael brought her home. He made sure nothing happened to her." 

She continued to look at him with a sort of strange, almost unblinking gaze. _Not unlike Michael's_. He pushed away that thought and continued eating quietly.

He twirled at a noodle. "No hospital? Huh..?" 

"Human medicine would have taken much more time and you would have been in much more pain, young one." Camael said finally speaking. Alex startled upon hearing his voice, it was as distinguished as Michael's but deeper and more heavily accented.

"Oh."

Noma quietly talked about what had been going on in Vega, as he ate. Alex asked a question here and there, otherwise he seemed content to just listen to Noma.

After eating, he sat around for a while. Camael moved from the window. He picked out a book from a small bookcase in the corner. He removed his swords and leaned it against the wall behind him before he sat on the desk. Noma stifled a smile, it was slightly incongruous to see him like this. The Stratosphere wasn't a small at all, but somehow the sheer bulk of him made the space shrink.

Noma and Alex played cards. For Alex it was a weird sort of normal after everything that happened. Every now and then Noma noticed that Alex would have that lost look in his eyes.

They played a couple of rounds of poker, most of which Noma won, Alex got a lot of teasing from Noma. Even Camael had a chuckle or two.

"I need to shower." He announced. He felt he needed a break, from what he couldn't even say.

Two pairs of eyes looked at him then looked at each other. _Geez Noms, you've been hanging out with this guy too long_.

Camael's red eyes examined him. Alex felt he just had been X-rayed. " I do not see why not."

"Oh, ok," Noma grumbled. "Wait you need to keep your bandages dry." She wrapped a plastic cover over the bandages.

"Thanks," Alex walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"His mind is very unsettled." Camael said quietly.

"That bad...huh?"

"Yes, that bad." Camael answered in his distinguished voice, Noma turned towards him surprised. 

"I am not entirely unadaptable." Camael smiled.

The hot water felt good. It relaxed him for a while. Images of what happened flashed through his brain every now and then. He felt strange, numb, like he was here but far. After twenty minutes he decided to come out, he didn't want to worry anyone. 

" I think I should go out, you know walk around a little bit,"

Noma who was standing next to Alex gave Camael another look from across the room. 

"Yes, Noma I can feel your disapproval," Alex said sarcastically. 

Camael got up from the desk and stood in front of Alex. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "It would be better if you get some sleep, you need to rest." He said soothingly.

Alex blinked, his brows furrowed then relaxed. Whatever he thought of earlier was slowly replaced by a desire to just sleep. "You know what you're right. What was I thinking."

"Drink this. It's a tea to help you relax." He handed Alex a cup from the side table.

He drank the tea. As soon as he finished putting his pajamas on he hit the pillows and closed his eyes.

Noma looked at Camael. Camael shrugged as they retreated to their respective corners.

Soon there was no other sound inside the Stratosphere except Alex's soft snores.

It was night when he woke up. He rested well, a nice dreamless sleep.

He sat up for a while listening to Vega's night noise. Someone had removed the IV leaving a nice neat bandage. His wrist looked like it had fresh bandages too.

"There is food for you. I suggest you eat. You need some nourishment for healing." Camael was standing by the window observing the city below them.

Alex stood up and joined him. "Thanks and thanks for sticking around for me. It must not be easy being cooped up in here." 

"It was the least I could do. Regrettably, as Guardian of the Text I failed at my task, when our home was its most vulnerable. The Archangel was gracious to give me the opportunity to redeem myself." 

Alex couldn't speak. He felt his sorrow and misery of losing a home, a parent.

Camael shifted slightly, "I'm sorry for Azazel, you suffered under his hands." 

"I accept your apology." Alex said quietly then, "Hey you wanna join me for dinner."

He gave a gentle smile, "Thank you, but I'm afraid I have to refuse. I will however have some wine." 

Camael joined him on the table. They chatted quietly as Alex tore through the chicken, pasta and vegetables. He did not believe he could be this hungry. 

"Wow, this was great stuff, I should thank Noma when I see her."

Camael's eyes twinkled, "Yes, she procured the ingredients for me. But then she said, she could burn boiling water. So I am pleased you enjoyed my cooking"

Alex laughed, "Yeah, Noma's great but totally helpless in the kitchen." Maybe it was the food, but the weight in his chest seemed lighter.

They cleaned up. "Umm...Sir ....can I go out?" Even though they shared a meal, sort of, it was still like talking to the General. He felt like he should ask for permission or something. 

Camael smiled gently at him. "I believe that is a reasonable request. Do not over exert yourself. Come back within a half hour. Stay out of trouble."

Alex managed to give him sheepish grin.

"I was informed of your impetuous nature. So do take care. I do not want your friend nor the Archangel upset with me." 

"Got it," Alex changed hastily afraid that the angel might changed his mind.

He took the elevator down to the bottom of the Stratosphere. He was prepared to just walk but was secretly relieved to see a jeep parked by the entrance. He found the key under the mat and drove south.

He drove not really sure where he was going. He found himself driving by House a Riesen. There was more than the usual police and military vehicles around. Alex parked the jeep and got out.

He found himself standing by the edge of the formal gardens. He could hear the music floating from the balcony that overlooked the gardens. A party was in full swing, guests strolled in and out through the open balcony doors. Then there was Claire. Claire a picture of poise and elegance with her upswept hair and red sleeveless dress. Alex was relieved to see her, she looked good, healthy, safe. 

By her side was William dressed in a formal suit and tie. They were talking, laughing standing comfortably close to each other. They belong together. Two of the most powerful families in Vega uniting. Claire was right, this was good for Vega. Between the two of them they had a lifetime of training, watching their fathers lead. Politics was like air for them, surrounded them from day one. Alex knew that's why they had no chance to be together in Vega. They were fine when it's just the two of them. But it could never be just them, there was Claire, the future Lady of the City, then him and his destiny. His destiny, _his burden_.

The group on the balcony began moving back inside en masse. Alex saw Claire stop then look at him. She smiled a sad smile at him then went back inside. 

He sighed and ran his hand his hair, then made his way back to the jeep. A pissed off Noma stood by the jeep.

"Hey." 

Noma stopped herself from yelling at him. She already had an almost shouting match with Camael, the red angel just calmly dismissed her concerns.

"Are you ok?" She said instead with a steady voice. 

"I'm ok Noms, I'm fine." 

"Alex, just come here." Alex stepped forward into Noma's warm embrace. Alex was a little stunned for Noma was never really the hugging type. Most of the time anyway.

She released him and looked into his bright, blue eyes, "Alex, I'm here for you. You know that right?" 

"I know, I know." Noma let him go after he promised that they were going to have a night out and just talk.

 

_______________________ 

 

Alex reached the base of the Stratosphere, parked the jeep and hopped out, he walked towards the entrance. Suddenly his heart skipped a beat, someone was standing by the shadows of the concrete facade. He drew his sidearm, relieved he packed his gun when he went out. 

"Alright, show yourself." Pointing at the shadows.

A figure detached itself from the shadows. "I'm pleased you haven't forgotten your training."

"You're back!" He couldn't help the relief that crept into his voice.

Alex watched him stand by the doors arms across his chest. He wore a lopsided grin. "They let you out." Michael looked tired, there were gray shadows under his eyes, shoulders slumped. His jacket had a healthy coating of dirt, and a smudge of something dark on his face.

Alex put back his sidearm to his holster. "Good behavior, I guess. Rough flight?" he tried to sound as casual as possible, it took all of his willpower not to run to him. Something squeezed at his heart, a longing, annoyance. He wanted to yell and scream at him: Where were you? Are you alright ? You promised you would be here when I woke up! I missed you. Please make the nightmares go away, his heart whispered.

"Long flight. A lot of headwinds." He said as he started walking towards Alex slowly until he stood right in front of him. Michael placed a hand on his face. Alex suddenly flinched. It was as if his body still remembered the last thing that touched him that way, and had a hard time forgetting. To make it worse his hands suddenly started shaking. He fisted them quickly at his side to hide them. Too late, for a pained look came over Michael's face as he quickly withdrew his hand. 

Michael stepped back, his hands clutched to his side, head down."Forgive me, I should not have-"

Alex knew where this was going, he was not about to let this happen. "Michael, look, don't be ridiculous--" he smiled weakly. "I'm just a little jumpy, I've not been sleeping too well, first time out in days...is all." Somehow that sounded not as reassuring as he imagined it to be. 

His head whipped up, his face full of anguish, "How is this not my fault!? I was supposed to protect you. I exposed you to danger. I took advantage of you---"

"Oh for fuck's sake. Stop it. You can't do everything, be everywhere. As for the sex- " Alex paused when he saw Michael's agonized look again, " I wanted that, if you could put that in that thick head of yours." He wanted to say more, then he saw Michael drift off to one of his inscrutable looks again. God! He was impossible, it's like all or nothing with him.

"Alex, Azazel assaulted you, you could have died." He folded his arms in front of him. "I have brought nothing but misery to you."

"Michael please, you know that's not true." 

He laughed, derisively."The truth is always being challenged now more so than ever. But the simple truth exist you are my responsibility, you almost died, the world almost ended again. Wonderful job I'm doing as a protector."

Alex shook his head, "So you're going to shut me out now." He stepped closer.

Michael stepped back. "You can stay at the Stratosphere as long as you want. I will be busy in the next couple of days." His tone became very businesslike. 

"I'm sorry I'm better at causing nightmares, than making them go away."

Before Alex can respond, Michael turned, opened his wings and flew.

"Great, just go fly away fine...FINE! " Alex stomped back inside the Stratosphere in frustration.

______________________________

 

When he came back to the Stratosphere, Camael was nowhere Alex peered outside and saw him perched almost gargoyle like on one of the ledges. He nodded at him, and the angel nodded back. He stripped out of his clothes. There was a cup of that warm tea on the bedside table.

 _Yeah, to keep me from going down the rabbit hole_. What's the point I live in one already, he said out loud to no one in particular.

He drank the tea, and just plopped into bed. Alex was grateful for the dreamless sleep that came as soon as he laid down. 

Outside Michael alighted next to Camael.

"You have very interesting allies. The boy is strong, he is healing better than I expected."

" I understand. Thank you for watching over them."

Camael gave a graceful bow. "I see the fight you are trying to fight, I am at your service Archangel."

Michael nodded back, " I might call upon your services in the near future. I was accosted by several higher angels who thought I was in league with Lucifer. My brother wasted no time."

"I trust you convinced them otherwise."

"After some careful negotiations, I did." Michael looked at him pointedly.

Camael sighed. "It is indeed a different world now." He turned to look at Alex's sleeping figure then at Michael. "So much for somebody so young. Do you have faith in him, Archangel?" 

"I do Camael , I do." Michael answered. The gravity of the words he spoke was not lost on him.

"Good, I pray that you do not lose hope, for all of us. Till Father returns." Camael touched a hand to his own chest.

"Till Father returns." Michael tilted his head slightly. And with that the Power spread his imposing red wings and ascended to the sky.

_____________________________________

 

The shrill cry of the alarm clock drilled into his brain. Alex sat up with a start. Six am. 

Time to rejoin the world of the living, he thought. After washing up, he dressed and was about to head out to the door, when Michael flew in through the window.

Alex was surprised, "Michael. Did you just come in, from wherever." Whatever. 

"There were things I had to deal with." He said with a distant look on his eyes. Then as if catching himself he quickly turned his gaze to Alex. "May I look at your arm."

Alex looked at him anxiously, he just remembered he never saw what was under the bandages yet. "Should I sit down for this?" He said as he gave Michael nervous smile.

The Archangel gave him an encouraging look that made him more nervous. "If it makes you more comfortable."

Alex sat on the top step of the platform that held Michael's bed. He gingerly held out his wrist.

Michael sat next to him and slowly un-bandaged his wrist. When it was fully uncovered he glanced at Alex, "I am going to touch it, to make sure everything is healing well." He paused, Alex realized he was asking permission. He swallowed and nodded. 

Alex was surprised that the only sign of the trauma was just red welt. The wound had closed and there wasn't even any stitches. 

"What do you think?" 

Michael held his arm gently as he examined it. Placing a finger on the raised scar, he traced it slowly and so deliberately. Each centimeter of skin sparked pinpricks of heat. Alex wanted to grab his hand and run, because now he felt that heat travel up his arm, but instead all he could do was just sit there helplessly, barely breathing. 

He made a pleased hum. "Looks good." He murmured, his voice soothing yet as electrifying as his touch. "The blood vessel that was cut has sealed. Can you rotate your wrist."

Alex felt he was caught in some thrall, he was vaguely aware of moving and doing _something_.

"Good Alex, wonderful." Michael's voice seemed more breathy. It took everything Alex had to keep him from shuddering. "Now turn it in the opposite direction." Alex did as he was told. "Range of motion is normal." Michael replaced the bandage back on his wrist.

"Any pain at all?"

"Not really."

Michael sat next to him a pensive look on his face. "Good. I need you to take deep breaths." His manner now more clinical almost, as he watched Alex take a deep breath "And again, you had broken ribs ...among other things."

"I guess I shouldn't even ask." Alex rolled his eyes in between breaths.

Michael's gaze seemed to look inside him, "You are my Father's creations after all. And your healing was not done through human ways, so it is expected that your recovery would be expedited. "

He stood up. " I had advised your superior officer that you were injured during training. You will have light duty for today and tomorrow you can resume your normal assignment. We will also resume training tomorrow. Be at the training grounds at 6am." He waited for Alex to acknowledge him.

"Any questions?" 

_Yes, how about you fucking talk to me. What do I do Michael? What do I do?_

Michael visibly flinched. Alex saw that he was suddenly standing close to the window. _Yep, the flying, again._

"Nope, I guess I see you tomorrow." He said quietly.

Then without even a word, as quick as he had come. Michael winged out of the Stratosphere. 

A couple of minutes later Alex stood in front of his barracks. He sighed and gave himself a little pep talk. Ok let's get back to normal whatever that is.

He went through his day, he had a light guard duty. Even went drinking with Ethan and Noma to celebrate his first day back. He was contented enough, had a couple of laughs. God knows he missed them enough, but still couldn't shake the feeling that somehow he was changed. There was a certain dread that wasn't there before, a heaviness within his chest. 

He resolved he will sleep in the barracks tonight. He thought about going back to the Stratosphere to get the sleeping tea but decided that he was just gonna man up and do without it. 

Later in the barracks around two am, he woke up, clutching his pillow in cold sweat, he regretted his decision. He tossed in his bed earning a disgruntled grunt from Ethan who was sound asleep in the next bunk. So Alex just laid there, awake, twisted thoughts wove through the darkness of the fabric of his mind. He did not want to get up, because he knew that there was only one place his feet would take him. And at this time he can't bear to go there.

 

______________________________

 

Ten minutes to six Alex was parking the jeep at their training spot. Michael observed he looked a little gray around the edges. Rough night, he guessed, no he knew. It was a pity he was actually half expecting him to sleep at the Stratosphere, and when he didn't show Michael was worried. Before he could stop himself he flew around till, not without a certain relief, he spotted him going back to the barracks from the pub with Ethan and Noma. Their mood was convivial as expected. He saw Alex laugh conspiratorially at what Ethan said. _That_ annoyed him, then Michael chided himself for reacting that way, which of course made him guilt himself as why he was actually stalking Alex. No, Archangels don't stalk, he reasoned to himself, it's surveillance! At that point, he stopped that train of thought and just headed back to the Stratosphere in a bad mood.

Alex went through his breathing and stretching movements. Normally he relished this part of his training, it gave him the chance to just calm himself and focus his thoughts, it was not working today. Of course, he knew Michael was watching him closely, and probably just bidding his time to say something.

Michael remained quiet. They had moved on to the attacking and blocking with the swords and the cinquedea. Michael paced in front of him wearing one of his more grave looks.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Go ahead."

They went through five different attacks and blocks. Alex couldn't help but wonder that Michael was somehow deliberately trying not to touch, yeah, he would tap an arm, push a shoulder or block a leg, but still....

Alex stopped. "You don't have to hold back you know."

"What are you talking about. I always " hold back" to a certain degree, if I do not I can kill you."

"No today's different. You're different."

"Please enlighten me, as to how am I different?"

"I'm not made of glass Michael, you're supposed to train a warrior. "

Michael paused to look at him then abruptly sheathed his swords. "I believe we're done here, whatever it is you perceive I'm doing, it is affecting your judgment."

He turned to leave and opened his wings. Then there was a whoosh as he turned instead to Alex as his right wing whipped in front of him, blocking something. Alex's long dagger was on the ground. Alex in that moment possessed by a fit of irrationality and overwhelming sense of frustration had thrown his dagger at the Archangel.

Michael stood there staring at Alex. He didn't say anything, he circled him. His heated stare so intense Alex could could feel it sear through his very soul.

Alex stayed unmoving, part of him expecting Michael to just end him at that very spot. He held Michael's gaze as long as he could then dropped his head. He took a breath, glared at him and yelled, "What's the point? You, your kind"--he was almost apoplectic-- " You! will always be stronger, better! What fucking chance do we have? " he fisted his hands to his side, shaking, his breaths hard and fast. Part of Alex wanted to just laugh at the incredulity of the situation. "What chance do I have? " he added softly but bitterly.

Alex's insides were hot and tangled mess that twisted within him, wretchedly. He groaned and fell to his knees on the ground. "Nggahh...." He moaned. The leaking dam within him finally broke and now he drowned in the morass of self defeat mixed with unutterable dread.

He heard Michael say something vehemently in his language and the next thing he knew Michael had picked him up. The air whipped around them so violently it left Alex gasping. Alex could feel the heat of rage roiling off Michael as his wings sliced the air. Suddenly Michael stopped short. They had flown into the Stratosphere, he felt himself flung to the bed. Just as well, he knew he won't be able to stand up. He slammed his his eyes shut letting the dizziness ebb away.

Finally when he felt ready he cautiously opened his eyes. He could see Michael outside the window his massive wings flapped, as he hovered. There was a strange, unnameable expression in his face. Alex sat up slowly at the edge of the bed, steadying himself.

"What!?"

The Archangel did not answer. "Michael, God! Michael. I'm sorry ...I just ..just fucking say something, don't go ..." He let his words drift hopelessly.

Michael whipped back into the Stratosphere. He visibly composed himself, before he sat beside Alex in the bed, their knees grazing each other's.

He turned to him, close enough for Alex to feel the Archangel's warmth radiate at him. His voice was low and gentle as he spoke. "You have every possible chance Alex, as long as you fight, as long as you believe. As you fight for humanity there will always be things stronger than you better than you. Just as there will be things more evil and vile. Even I cannot fight this alone...I just can't ....I need you." 

It took a couple of moments for Alex to process what Michael said, he was stunned by his admission. Alex could not believe his ears, but his heart knew what Michael said. As quick as a breath Michael's mouth was on his. Kissing him. An undemanding, irresistibly warm and tender kiss. Alex found himself pliant, yielding. Everything melted under the glorious mouth and tongue of the angel, as the kiss became more and more heated.

Perhaps feeling his need to breath. Michael lifted his mouth off his. Alex saw a small smile form on the Archangel's face.

Silently, Michael took off his coat and dropped to his knees with the same dignified grace he had when he did the same in the bunker, when Alex was revealed as the Chosen One. Although they both knew nothing dignified was going to happen in the next couple of minutes. With efficient movements he unbuckled Alex's pants, slid it down and tore his boxers open. The sight and sound of the ripped boxers almost made Alex's already hard dick come. Alex didn't even realize how his breaths were so shallow until he felt lightheaded. Great, he thought, we haven't even started yet.

One singular thought throbbed in Alex's head, he was about to get his cocked sucked by Michael. Michael the Archangel who could just as easily kill him with the flick of his fingers. Michael's quiet attention made him shudder, he had the same intense look he wore right before a fight. It was so, so damn hot....

"Michael...ohhhh..." Alex gasped as Michael's hot mouth, swallowed his already hard and so sensitive cock. Gabriel could attack Vega right now, he will not even give the slightest fuck. His cock slid in and out of Michael's mouth. Oh, shit ! His mouth, his beautiful mouth, so warm, tight, wet and slick. Alex felt he could just die, it was getting harder and harder to restrain himself from losing it. It was a delicious torture. Michael's hand palmed his balls. Alex spread himself wider for him. Fingertips ran lightly over his tightening sacs. Alex felt his hot tongue glide over them...Oh! shit! Michael was sucking his balls, slowly, lingering on each one. ..then his tongue went in between his dick and balls....

"Nnngggahh...so..so..g..oo..d," Alex gasped helplessly.

He held onto the silk sheets for dear life, he couldn't touch Michael even to hold onto him, for a part of him felt so much awe. And honestly it was scary that this powerful, perfect being was really in between his legs, pleasuring him on his knees, doing filthy things....it was like being licked by a lion in the face until the lion got tired...but the danger just made him want it more. 

"Oh, G...." Alex bit into his own hand to stop himself, then,"Shit...oohhh"

Michael had taken the entirety of him, his tongue, his mouth pressing on his dick. _Fuck! If this wasn't real I'll just shoot myself._ Alex did not even feel him gag. Do angels gag? The thought floated idly. The crazy pressure and suction made him, groan uncontrollably. The Archangel made all sorts of filthy, slurpy sucking noises, Alex just moaned with unrestrained pleasure. 

It took everything Alex had, not to come. He pulled on the sheets as Michael increased his pace, his tongue , his mouth, harder, faster. The sheet began to rip, he coud'nt help it anymore, he grabbed a fistful of Michael's hair. As he fucked Michael's mouth deeper and deeper. 

"Please...please."

Michael's wings unfurled violently behind him. Fuck! Michael was jerking himself off, his pants somehow down his thighs, his gorgeous erection on his hand. Alex almost lost it right there. " I can't - can't - hold ..."

His hands slid down to the back of Michael's neck, he found his hands clutching the feathers on the edge of his wing. The wing _shuddered_ ,Michael hummed around his cock with more deep, needy noises ---

Alex came in violent spurts into the Archangel's mouth. He swore with equal ferocity, as he clutched his wing. Michael's wings swept up with the force of gale winds as he came into his own hand. He felt himself lift up from the bed briefly as Michael held onto to him. 

" Holy! Shit! Shit!"

After a couple of minutes of regaining their breath, Michael stood slowly, and pulled his pants up. He wiped the white trail of cum off his bottom lip with his hand. Still catching his breath, Alex could not help but marvel at the sight. _Michael swallowed my cum. Michael is wiping my cum off his stupidly handsome face._

Alex could see the angel's right hand was slick with his own cum. He looked at Alex with an almost feral smirk, as he held up his hand, then one by one he slowly licked off the slick from each finger. Alex could not even blink, mesmerized, the sight made his still overly sensitive body prickle. The Archangel leaned forward, his anthracite eyes glinted, as he placed his hands on both sides of Alex's hip. Michael's massive obsidian wings, flapped lazily around them. The breeze a welcome respite for their overheated bodies. To Alex, Michael resembled the mythic griffin- the half lion half eagle statues in House Riesen. 

" Taste me", the griffin growled, huskily. Alex caught in the pull of his gravity, met his lips. The heady mix of their cum in Michael's mouth intoxicated him as they sucked and swirled their tongues. The hot musky, salty, sweetness was theirs, all theirs. Alex just wanted to soak in that taste in this kiss and let it fill his very being.

Then reluctantly, they pulled away from each other. Alex could not help the moan that escaped from him in protest. The soldier felt the angel's gasping breaths, as he gradually stood up, his heated gaze still fixed on him. Michael's wings disappeared behind him as he walked away from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Alex collapsed on the bed his legs still dangling on the side, deliciously dazed and sated. His cock hanging out, he did not even have the will to pull his pants up.

Michael emerged out of the bathroom, with a new set of clothes, fresh as a fucking daisy, much to Alex's annoyance. His eyes gleamed a reflective green as he looked at Alex, still a debauched mess on the bed. He chuckled as he leaned over again letting his mouth graze his ear, sending tingles from there to everywhere in his body.

The Archangel spoke with a voice low and sensuous, "As much as I want to stay here and just give you everything you could possibly want, duty calls. I might not see you again until tomorrow. I expect you here. On this bed. Every night. From now on."

Alex could not answer his head was still swimming in a soupy sex stupor. He just stayed there on the bed and blinked at Michael as he nodded dumbly, more than once.

Michael turned and winged out of the Stratosphere.

Alex was painfully reminded he needed to show up at the barracks in twenty minutes.

"This is not fair! Bastard!" He pushed himself to get up and rushed to the bathroom, after he grabbed a pair of Michael's boxers. But even as he cleaned up he knew he had on one of the most epic shit eating grin of his entire life. 

That night he lay in the Michael's bed in the Stratosphere. As he stared at the angel mural on the ceiling, for the first time he did not find them at all ridiculous. Alex Lannon fell into a peaceful sleep with images of half naked angels dancing in his dreams.

 

 

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Everything that's not Latin is my stand in for Lishepus, the name of the angelic language invented for "Dominion". I strung together some Sumerian from different sources. It is a prayer asking various spirits or forces to accept the most sacred offering to open the gates. 

* _I conjure the powers of purgatory to open the gates. To let you and yours pass._ To those who know Latin please don't kill me, I know this is not the most accurate.

I kept the angel powers not too crazy ( but was so tempted to) .

Yes, Lucifer's similarity to a certain blond Elvin King is deliberate. In the fantasy casting of my mind, a Lucifer like him would provide a cool contrast to Michael. But that's just me dreaming

So one more chapter for these guys. Thank you for all who are reading. Sorry for the delay I had a brutal month or so. I would love your kudos or comments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder. This is definitely AU. Set around season 1 possibly after "The Flood."

The days that followed fell into a semblance of normalcy for the Archangel and Alex. Alex did his guard duty at House Wheele in the daytime. But he had to spend more time in the barracks including sleeping there. Michael meanwhile, still dealing with the repercussions from the incident with Azazel had to increase his patrols along the Western cradle. Until one day out of the blue, early in the morning Michael called him in, in his office at the Archangel Corps barracks. Michael had caught wind of a nest of higher angels and lowers in a town called Henderson, close to the outskirts of Vega. Michael suspected it was a form of human trafficking or Gabriel's version of it.

" This is strictly reconnaissance, to assess any threat against Vega."

Alex stood at attention. Michael was being all "official". He can do "official". " I understand." 

Michael gave him one of his harder stares.

Alex swallowed. "Sir." _Shit. This is going to be difficult._

"Permission to speak, candidly, Sir."

"Go ahead."

"Do you really think we should go off by ourselves again. Maybe we should take Noma with us for protection. And by the way I missed you! Where the hell where you? " Alex could not help himself as he went off. He took a deep breath. "Sir." 

Michael's neutral expression turned to dumbstruck, he turned his head slightly away from Alex. The soldier could see Michael's lips seemed to be upturned. He turned to look at Alex again, his gaze held a certain amusement. 

He folded his arms across his chest, deliberately. "To answer your questions: Yes, we should. No we can't. I missed you too." Michael suddenly seemed to find his boots interesting."Very much," he whispered.

He grabbed Alex and kissed him full on the lips, uncaring about being official now.

They came apart, reluctantly. "Let's leave now and get this, done." The way Michael said "done" sent shivers up Alex's spine. 

"Yeah, ok, let's."

 

 

That was three hours ago. He had been hiding inside a gas station across the street for an hour now. He was getting impatient. He was too hot and too sweaty. Finally, Alex saw a truck pull up. Alex watched it with his binoculars. People. Alex counted fifteen. All of them young and able bodied. Some pretty ones, probably for his harem, Alex thought. They were all tied and blindfolded. Scared. Sobbing. Anger began to boil in his gut. As if feeling what he felt, Michael 's voice came through the comm.

"Alex, maintain your position. There's another truck heading down the road."

"Roger that!" He shifted uncomfortably where he stood. Maybe if he concentrated the tattoos would cool him, now _that_ would be useful. Suddenly he heard screams, snarls. And that was it. "I'm going in." He yelled at the comm as he ran towards the side of the warehouse. 

"Alex!--" The signal cut off. Alex had turned off the comm.

The young soldier, snuck in through one of the side doors. He climbed up one of the narrow metal staircases, hoping to get a good vantage point. The warehouse was a maze of cargo holds and freight boxes. He reached one of the rafters and inched his way along the ceiling. Fifty feet away north of his position, he could see the glow of the fluorescent lighting. The screams and the shrieks were coming from there. 

He was intent in maintaining his balance and getting across the building as fast and as quietly as he could. Suddenly he was yanked violently off the rafters. He gasped, as his lungs struggled for air. A higher angel had grabbed him by his vest. It tightened around his neck choking him. He struggled, he twisted his body till he could grab a knife from his belt. He waited till they were over a tarp. He closed his eyes and hoped that if he was truly important, he wasn't going to end up worse than a bloody mess on the floor. It was now or never. 

He swung as wide as he could upwards and caught the angel's arm, who hissed in pain then let him go. Alex had kept the knife he pulled out from Michael's back, Lucifer's knife, he knew that little sucker was going to be useful. He landed hard on what felt like sacks of grain. Up ahead he could see a black mist hanging above the prisoners. He guessed those were the lowers about to take hosts. On one side of the room was a 10x12 holding cell with about a dozen eight balls. Quickly and entirely on impulse, he hurled a flash bang grenade behind the two two highers before they could get to him. Another one towards a pile of wooden crates. That set fire immediately. 

It was a shit storm of a mess. There was yelling everywhere. Screaming and crying. Some of the prisoners tried to run but ended up trampling on each other. He could hear the sound of wings over him. He ducked as low as he could, hoping fervently he doesn't get grabbed by one of those bastards again. The smoke from the fire provided some cover. He ran blindly towards the direction of the prisoners. He grabbed the nearest one and untied him.

"Help the others!" He yelled over the din.

Suddenly he felt something grab his leg. The highers had released the eight balls! He fired point blank and managed to sprint away from him. 

In all the confusion he heard a voice, speaking the language of angels. A voice that carried the absolute authority of the Prince of the Heavenly Hosts. Alex understood that Michael was sending the incorporeal lowers away. The unearthly shrieks and howling stopped, it was replaced by short, quick thwacks of a sword cutting through flesh.Through the haze of the smoke he could make out Michael, taking down the eight balls. He saw one of the higher angels lying still on the floor, probably stunned. He could not see the other one. And weren't there others? 

He tapped his comm,"Michael!" 

"Get them to Vega! Go!" Alex nodded, trusting that Michael can take care of the rest.

Somehow as soon as everyone realized what was happening, they quickly followed him into the truck. Alex drove, his sides hurt like hell and he knew he had hurt his right leg when he landed on top of the tarp. He drove like mad, looking up constantly, half expecting one of the highers to just swoop down and destroy them. Finally they reached Vega. He dropped his head on the steering wheel out of sheer relief and exhaustion.

The survivors were shepherded onto a quarantine room to be processed. As Alex watched them the sharp pain that lanced his side earlier was just getting worse. And his entire right leg burned more. And where was Michael? He wondered irritably, it has been an hour at least since he last saw him.

"You're hurt." Michael was suddenly standing next to him. Relief flooded within Alex, the Archangel didn't look any worse for wear, except for a black smudge on his right cheek. Alex resisted the impulse to reach up and wipe it off. 

"I'm fine--" 

"No you're not. You didn't listen. Again."

Alex shot a look at him and determinedly hurried away from him, which wasn't easy since he found out rather painfully, he couldn't much bear weight on his right leg. Somehow he made it out into an inner yard at the side of the building. He stopped, and leaned against a post, cold sweat broke on his forehead. 

"You are injured. Though your injuries are not quite severe. You can manage with medical attention."

Yeah, Michael's idea of being an asshole.

"That's fine I never expected you to heal me anyway all the time. You can go now, I can take care of myself." Alex swallowed through the pain, but still managed a spiteful tone. A part of him didn't really want to deal with Michael's anger right now. While another part of him was just confused, again.

Michael glared at him and without any warning picked him up bridal style. "Why do I even try?" the young soldier sighed in resignation.

Minutes passed neither one of them spoke finally Alex laughed ruefully,"I guess you're not talking, huh?" 

"It doesn't matter, you never listen to what I say."

"Michael--"

"Save your strength, we're here."

Alex was brought to the hospital, where he was treated discreetly by a doctor, a higher angel. One of the few trusted by Michael. After a couple of X-rays He put a binder around his torso. It was bruised but nothing was broken or dislocated. He had soft tissue injuries on his knee and ankle and pulled muscles. 

"You lucked out, kid. Bed rest for three days and pain medication. No jumping out of high places for at least a week." He chuckled then winked at Alex. "Swing by here after five days, I want to check the leg again.

"Thank You!" 

"Archangel." He gave Michael a nod.

"Thank you, Jose." Michael picked him up winged back to the Stratosphere again in silence.

At the Stratosphere Alex took off his clothes down to his boxers and settled on the bed. Meanwhile Michael just stood, a stone statue as he stared out the large windows. Alex had resigned himself this will take awhile, _the silent treatment_. The pain medications he received was making him drift off to asleep. He let his body soak into the drug induced stupor. 

"Alex when we are out there, I am your superior officer." He said as he continued to stare out the window. The full lips that kissed him earlier were now pursed in disappointment.

" Michael, even before this I was never good at following orders." He answered not hiding his annoyance that Michael choose to talk now, when all he wanted to do was sleep.

"I know and this relationship is not helping."

"Relationship!?" He forced himself upright but barely succeeded. "I'm sorry, what relationship? The one where you fuck me when you're tired of the others."

Michael turned quickly, a slight frown on his face, but said nothing.

As soon as he said those words, Alex regretted them, he guessed that wasn't really fair, since neither of them "defined" any relationship. He decided to go back to the issue on hand, wincing as he splinted his side, he shifted to a more comfortable position and added more pillows behind him. Great, this really brings up the intimidation factor, he thought. He grunted. "How am I supposed to lead if I can't make my own decisions.

Michael continued to study him with cold and dark eyes,"I have to leave and take care of another nest." He moved towards the window swiftly to fly off. He turned slightly towards Alex. "I'm sorry." 

Alex felt his whole world fly off with him. He was too tired and too miserable to go back to his quarters so he stayed in the Stratosphere. 

Alex woke up. The clock read 8pm, but the desert sun was still high in the sky. He moved around slowly, testing his muscles, still slightly sore but actually he felt better than he expected. He wondered if it was some angel mumbo jumbo again or the tattoos. At this point nothing should surprise him. Michael was nowhere around. On impulse he hobbled towards the window babying his right leg and looked out just in time to see Michael -- _The Archangel, Protector of Humanity_ \--landing on a ledge barefoot, just wearing his black silk pajamas and shirtless. Again, he shouldn't be surprised. He rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"This is new." Then."Maybe not." 

"Should you really be doing that?" He called out. The Archangel tilted his head, he opened his wings again and hovered by the window. 

"You're going to drive your Archangel groupies crazy." 

Michael smirked. "It is one of the few things I do to indulge myself."

They regarded each other for what seemed like an eternal minute, suddenly unsure of what to say,"Come here." Michael said in his quiet but firm voice.

"Seriously?" 

"You should be used to flying with me by now." 

"No, thanks. I prefer walking or occasionally running." 

The angel simply held out a hand in response, as he drifted closer to the window.

"Hang on a sec." He grabbed a shirt and pulled it over himself. "I know you're mad at me. This is not a plan to just throw me off the side of the building, right ?" Alex said, as he ducked down and accepted his hand. Michael place an arm around his waist, then with a slow and steady beat of his wings, he flew up. 

"No, if I wanted to do that. I don't need any pretense." 

"Huh. Ohh..kaaay. That's good to know." 

Michael settled on the topmost circle of the Stratosphere. It was wider, but it didn't make it less frightening. They were really up there. Some of the panels had fallen out. Michael picked out an area, where the metal rails held sturdy. After helping Alex, he sat down next to him. Both their legs dangled at the edge. Thankfully the wind that had beat around them on the way up had settled. 

"If you wanted my full attention, you know we could talk somewhere less...high. Like a couple hundred feet lower would work."

"Alex, I'm right here, where I'll always be."

There was a tone to Michael's voice. Of course Alex knew he wasn't just talking about being 800 feet off the ground and not letting him fall.

"There are no others like you Alex."

He sighed deeply and looked up at his mentor. "Look I'm sorry." 

Michael looked at him his gaze intent. "Although your actions were unwise, you saved all those people." Then his eyes casted off suddenly, far away,remembering. "When the war started I heard the cries of thousands upon thousands, I could not save everyone, Alex. City upon city fell, burned to the ground by Gabriel and his hordes, while the human survivors were taken over by the lower angels. I was alone, none of the higher angels wanted any part of it. I did everything within my power, I could not save everyone. My only hope was to save you. A time will come you too will be faced with the most difficult choices."

"Michael I know you care." Frustration and agony, he felt it as Michael had felt it. All this time he should have known. Sometimes it was hard to think of what Michael went through and what he goes through everyday. Solid and stoic. As old as the Earth, himself a force of nature. An Archangel, who lost his Father, his home and now fights against his own kind.

"There is a storm coming. This war will take a course that will further test all of us. I just wanted you to be ready, hence all that." 

"I didn't know you could...see the future."

" No, I can't. There was a time I could to an extent, but with Father gone, we are limited in what we could do. Right now it is more of a portent." He said softly.

Alex sighed. He realized how hard must this be all for Michael. Becoming more human for someone who who did not start out human. 

He followed Michael's gaze at the vast expanse of the Mojave dessert. Out where the horizon met the sky. Alex felt very small, that and the thought of being the Chosen One, filled him with ice cold terror, once again. He must've have shivered involuntarily. 

"You're cold. Let us go back." He placed an arm around his waist and drew him closer to his side. The Archangel's warmth began to comfort him.

"We don't have to. It's kinda nice here. And this is nice." He said as he leaned further into Michael's arms, as he looked at Vega. Seeing as how Michael sees them. Vega, with its various odd shaped buildings leftovers from a more carefree time. When people used this buildings for pleasure and entertainment and not as a means of survival. The desert beyond it a beige carpet dotted by an occasional green. The mountain range, where Michael almost died. He shuddered at the thought. 

Michael looked at him and smiled one of his rare smiles. His eyes not dark ---the light of the setting sun making them a bluish green. He opened his wings, and wrapped one around him.

"Hmm" Alex closed his eyes in pleasure. "Your wings smell nice."

A brow arched in surprise. "And how do they smell?"

"Like fresh bedsheets." He extended a hand to the part that curved around him, his eyes asking for permission to touch them.

Michael nodded slightly and chuckled. "Fresh bedsheets." He huffed. " You do realize, I'm my Father's Sword. Heaven's most feared weapon." 

Alex smiled at the sheer incredulity of it. "Do they hurt when you put them away." He trailed a hand along the cartilage down the longer feathers.

Michael closed his eyes and gave a short "hmm". Alex paused, and wondered if he should go on.

The Archangel sensed his anxiety. "It's fine Alex. Go on."

Michael curved his wing closer around Alex. "And to answer your question it doesn't hurt. Think of it, like having to keep your arms on your side all the time. It does not hurt, but the time comes when you want to stretch them out, use them and feel their strength."

Alex nodded, he stroked a feather in between in his fingers. They were tough yet somehow felt as soft as one of those pillows reserved only for the V6. They savored the quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Are we going to be ok?" His brows furrowed, his voice tinged with the worry that suddenly coursed through him, as he thought about Michael's words.

Michael opened his eyes and studied him with his unflinching gaze. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought, have you lost your confidence, your impertinence?"

Alex looked at him. After a minute he actually started laughing. "You're joking, behind all that was a joke." He waved a hand in front of his face. And for the second time in the space of a few minutes Michael smiled again. 

"Have faith, Alex. Especially in yourself."

"I have faith in you."

"You could've fooled me." Michael gave him a sideway glance and another smirk.

Alex leaned further into the Archangel. He felt the heat of his skin, the hard planes of his muscles. The smooth bare skin of his torso.

"Maybe you could show me what else your wings can do. And explain things."Alex dragged his fingers through the soft, shimmery feathers of the underside of his wing. His sky blue eyes lifted up at him, hoping, expecting.

The wing trembled slightly under his touch. Another pleased hum escaped his lips. Michael's enigmatic green eyes gazed at him. The start of a mischievous smile formed at his lips."If you're a good boy...maybe."

FIN

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 

Sorry for the delay. I had to rethink and refocus my ending chapter. I made the decision to focus it on these two, since yeah Malex! And besides needed to finish this before running off to do another fic. Season Two finally on full swing! Thank you to everyone that read, left kudos and comments.

My tumblr: cryptmirror

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom, love the show, and I do work so damn hard on my stories ....so there Yay!!


End file.
